Fighting Love
by Rockinyoyo
Summary: When Sakura saw him again she never imagined that the emotions she once held for him might come back. And what about her emotions for her new love? Love will test them and when an accident occurs can she love again? I am editing the chapters! Please Read!
1. Prologue

**This is my first fanfic so please be a little nice to me. I can take constructive criticism but please no flamers. I no-likey.**

**Hope you enjoy the fanfic. Sorry if the characters are a little OOC please let me know is they are because I want to keep them mostly themselves. This plot line has nothing to do with Naruto Shippuden. This is years after Sasuke left. MY PLOTLINE!!**

**Summary: Sasukes been gone for 6 years. Sakura has moved on in many aspects. She has found love again but when Sasuke returns how will Sakura feel. What will happen with her new love and will Sasuke get the one thing he wants. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!**

* * *

** Prologue**

When life hits and can be real witch. When you get that dose of reality that you never thought existed it wakes you up faster than a bucket of cold water. I have had only one bucket of old ice cold reality dumped on my head in my entire 18 years of life. It was right after I professed my undying love and was then knocked out. Fortunately for me 6 years can change a person.

Soon after _he _left and I am sure all of you know who I am talking about cough-sasuke-cough. Excuse me. Naruto soon left to train under Jiraiya being gone for three years. I soon asked Tsunade is I could train under her and was accepted. I became a medic-nin under her.

But back to the point. I learned that you can't be in a one-sided love, you can't mope around and act all depressed, and you really can't feel sorry for yourself. Also I learned that you can't change who you are. If Naruto suddenly gave up ramen he wouldn't be Naruto. The world would end. Though people can change over the years as in strength and self control you can never completely change.

Over the years the rookie nine have changed but not as much as I have. Under Tsunade's tutelage I learned how to be a medic-nin rivaled to none other than my shishou Tsunade. I also gained perfect chakra control thus having in-human strength. I was stronger. I was strong. I could finally after all these years be not just Sakura but super Sakura. A Sakura that didn't need to be protected. But there was something that needed to be handled correctly.

Emotions.

After _he_ left I was a wreck and then when Naruto I was a train wreck. Anything would set me off. But after a while I learned I had to rely on myself. Naruto and Kakashi wouldn't always be there to protect me. I had to learn to protect myself and that was exactly what I did. I started to control my emotions. When Naruto got back from training we had a member of ROOT join team seven along with a Jonin named Yamato. I had Sai, the ROOT member help me control them and it actually worked. I still show all my happy emotions but I know when to keep myself under control and not let emotions rule over me. And then the little emotion called love came back but not in the form of an Uchiha but in the form a Rock Nin that came to live in Konoha to help with a forming alliance.

6 years since that day when reality hit me. 6 years to find a love again. 6 years to actually live my life instead of tagging along. 6 years to become happy. It took 6 years for everything to come back together

It took 1 second for everything to crumble down in front of you.

* * *

**Hope you liked the prologue. I am new at this so hopefully it was good and hopefully it keeps your interest. The first chapter is up with this. So please continue to read.**

**NOTE: This will be the only chapter in this point of view. **

**Please Review!!**


	2. Her Life

**I'm Back!!!! I just wanted to let you know that this story I am just typing whenever I get on my computer. I will try to have chapters up every week to every two weeks. But I will probably have a writers block along the way but I have a pretty good idea where I want this to go. Please bear with me if it takes a while to get a chapter up. **

**Also I have two other fanfic stories . One is done completely I just have to type it up and the other one is almost done. Just a few more chapters left. I will have them on my page. Vote for which one you want me to put up. **

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A young woman walked down the road. In her arms she carried scrolls. This was probably the one thing she hated doing the most. In the words of a friend 'this is troublesome.' She knew she had to deliver these scrolls to Tsunade as soon as she could or Tsunade would have her head for it. She continued walking along the road before reaching the Hokage Tower. She walked up the stairs and into the building going straight to the Hokage's office. She rapped twice against the door before letting herself in. She sighed as she saw the Hokage, and her shishou, passed out on the desk. She dropped the scrolls on the desk and went on to wake up her mentor.

After successfully waking up her shishou and almost going deaf from her screaming about waking her up. She reported to her about the activities at the hospital and any patients that would need Tsunade's healing attentions. She left the office wanting desperately to go home and sleep for hours.

She unlocked the front door of her apartment. She took her boots off and stepped into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. She ascended the stairs going into her room. She flopped down on the bed shoulder length pink hair splaying across the bed covers. She sighed. She begrudgingly got up and took long, hot shower. She exited the bathroom a half hour later wrapped in a towel and towel drying her hair. She changed into pink pajama shorts and a white tank top.

She went down to grab a rice ball when there was a knock on the door. She yelled for them to come in. she heard the door open and close and heard the footsteps of someone coming towards her. She felt two hands on her hunched over shoulders. "You're tense." came a soft male voice. She rolled her eyes. She stood up and faced the man. "What makes you say that?"she pouted. "Your shoulders are tense." came the smug reply. She looked up at the man. He stood a solid six foot with short dark brown hair and deep blue eyes just like the deepest part of the ocean. She laughed and wrapped her small arms around his large frame. "You know me too well." The man returned the gesture by wrapping his arms around the petite form of his gilfriend. He lowered his head into her hair and smelled her wonderful cherry and strawberry smell. She giggled when he blew on her ear. He brought his head back up staring down into her emerald pools for eyes. A small smile graced her lips. He leaned down and kissed her softly. He withdrew and again embraced her.

Later that evening both were sitting on her couch her reading a medical scroll while he was looking off in the distance. Sakura looked over at him. "Are you ok?" He looked at her. She could see worry in his deep blue eyes. He let a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth. He leaned over to her and pulled her to him. Her eyes grew a little wondering why he was being so...so concerned? No, that wasn't it. There was something bothering him. She looked up at him. She was leaning on his chest her legs folded in between his. "Are you ok?" He nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking about a mission I got assigned to today." "What kind of mission?" "An S-class one. Retrieval, I think?" he looked off into space. She nestled her head against his chest. "Don't worry about it you'll be fine." he nodded and began rubbing her back with a hand. She soon fell asleep in this position. He noticed this and picked her up and took her to her room. He laid her down, kissed her head, whispered goodbye and left the house.

* * *

He was waiting at the main gate for his teammates on this mission. Two shinobi and a kunoichi soon appeared. He looked at the leader of the group. His long chocolate brown hair tied together near the base of his hair. His lavender eyes not missing anything. Neji turned towards the other shinobi. His blonde spiky hair stuck out anywhere and his cerulean blue eyes glinted with determination. Neji soon turned his attention away from Naruto to the Kunoichi of the team. Her long blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail and her baby blue eyes were steely. Neji looked over his team. He nodded to them and before anyone knew it they were out of the gates and into the forest running on the tree branches. The objective known only to Neji and Naruto. Both had fierce looks in their eyes. 'Here we come.' Naruto thought.

Sakura woke up to her alarm clock beeping. She groaned and rolled over. She looked at the clock. 7:00 it read. She pulled herself out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She came out fifteen minutes later. She pulled on a pair of black shorts and a skirt over them. She put on a red tank top with

the Haruno symbol and then went downstairs. She grabbed an apple, pulled on her boots and left for the hospital.

Sakura was making her way to the hospital when a person called her name. "Sakura!" Said girl stopped and looked over her shoulder. She smiled when she saw Tenten. The brunette had her hair up in her traditional chinese buns. "Hey Tenten. What do you need?" Tenten frowned. "What? I can't walk with a friend?" Sakura laughed. "Sorry. Wheres Neji?" "Mission. I think he took your boyfriend with him." "Do you know what the mission is?" "No he doesn't tell me the higher ranked missions. You'd think he would tell me since we are going out but not a word. He is like a statue when he gets assigned a mission. He doesn't tell me no matter how much I beg and plead." Tenten huffed. Sakura laughed. "Well hopefuly they will be back pretty soon. I already miss him already." "You always miss him even when he is not on a mission." "Yeah, I guess you are right but I just love him being around." "I know what you mean. Whenever Neji is gone I get lonely. We should hang out tonight since both of our men are out. How about it?" "Sure, my shift gets over at 6:00. Where do you want to go?" "There's a new sushi restaurant how about there. I will invite Hinata too." "What about Ino" "She's gone too, went on a mission." "Oh, well we can just tell her how good it was when she gets back." Tenten laughed. "Rub it in her face Sakura! I got to go. Lee wants to train today." "Have fun see you later." Tenten veered left to go to the training grounds.

Sakura finished making her way to the hospital in silence. She entered the hospital and made her way to her to her office. She picked a clipboard up off of her desk. She flipped through the pages looking at the clients she needed to attend to. She pulled on her white medic coat before proceeding out of her office and heading towards the first name on the list.

Neji and his team headed out of the Fire Country. Neji looked back at Sakura's boyfriend. 'He has no idea why I called him on this mission but he needs to know firsthand how bad Sakura was hurt.' he faced the front again.'He probably has no idea what happened to her.' Neji shook his head. He wondered how he ever got this mission but he followed orders and this was an order, a mission and he was not going to fail.'Hopefully their trust and love is strong because this will be the ultimate test.' Neji though grimly. He despised this mission but kept moving forward.

* * *

Sakura came out of the patients room. She ran into a nurse. "Oh, Sakura-sama. Here is another patient that needs to be attended to and then Tsunade wants to see you." Sakura nodded as the nurse left. She made her way to the room. A ninja sat on the bed. She went over to his folder sitting on the counter. She looked at his medical history. "What seems to be the problem Kenji?" "Regular check-up. Jiro wants all ANBU to get another check up before he sends us out." Sakura recognized the Jonin's name. She nodded and began the physical. She finished twenty minutes later. She said he was good to go.

She left the room and made her way to her office. Taking off her coat she then made her way to Tsunade's office. She knocked and went in. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork. Sakura was surprised to see the Hokage actually doing work. She was usually drinking sake and staring out the window when she wasn't mad at a certain blonde haired shinobi. "Shishou, you wanted to see me." "Hai. Sakura I sent a team out this morning and I want you to prepare a room in the hospital to be ready whenever the team arrives back." "Hai shishou. May I ask why?" "No." "That is confidential but there is a possibility that one or two of the shinobi might be hurt or wounded." Sakura nodded and left the room to prepare the room.

Neji had activated his byakugan. He felt the chakra that was familiar to him. He saw their target about a hundred meters in front of them. Suddenly it disappeared. Neji immediately stopped. The three others stopped around him. "You though you could catch me that easily." a cold voice spoke. "You're wrong." The chakra signature suddenly disappeared. Neji swore. He tried to pinpoint the chakra. "South-East." The four shinobi took off in the said direction.

Sakura made her way home. She was meeting Tenten and Hinata at the restaurant as 6:45. It was 6:15. She made her way towards her home. She got inside and freshened up changed outfits and left the apartment walking towards the sushi place.

She found Tenten and Hinata already there. She saw them and made her way towards them. She sat herself down at the table. They immediately began to converse about the day but the conversation soon turned to their illustrious boyfriends. "Hinata, how is Naruto?" asked Sakura. "H-he is g-good. H-he's b-been p-pre-pretty b-busy." Sakura nodded. "I know what you mean. He's always gone on misions lately. He was with me last night though before he left this morning. But he seemed pretty distant about something. He said it was about the mission but I don't know." Sakura looked thoughtful. "I am sure its nothing. Besides he is a correspondent for the Tsuchikage. He must have gotten a message from him again." Tenten looked at her friend. "He was just focusing on the mission getting mentally prepared. I am sure it is nothing Sakura." Sakura looked at Tenten and smiled. "Thanks Tenten."

Neji was breathing heavily. They had been traveling for three days now since their first encounter and he couldn't sense the wanted person's chakra. "Where did you go?" He growled to himself. His three companions heard him and looked towards him. "Neji. Calm down. If you start getting angry or frustrated it will only make it harder for us to find the nin." Said the brown haired shinobi. Neji looked at him. "You have no idea who we are dealing with so mind your own business." Neji barked. The man looked back at him. "Maybe not but I am on this team and we don't need our captain to jeopardize the mission." Neji sensed the truth in his words. He growled in frustration but then let himself calm down. He took to the trees again.

"Finally." a shinobi breathed looking down at a dead body before collapsing on the ground.

Sakura looked at the clock on the hospital wall. It read 11:00 at night. She yawned. She had a feeling she needed to stay here tonight. She got up and left her office to get a cup of coffee. She went to check on a patient after finishing the cup of coffee.

**Hours Before**

Neji sensed the chakra. It was low but he could sense it. He motioned for his team to hurry. They quickened the pace. 'A week. A stinkin' weak. This has taken to long.' Neji thought. All four landed in the clearing looking at the two bodies on the forest floor. One was dead the other just barely alive. "We need to get them to Konoha." His team nodded their heads and began to prepare for the journey back. Ino healed the one that was hanging onto life just enough to sustain his life. Naruto picked the nin up. "Lets go." Neji's voice pierced the solemn atmosphere. They all leapt into the trees racing full speed back to Konoha.

Sakura finished making her 2 a.m. rounds. She thought of going home. Nothing was going to happen tonight. She made her way to her office. She took off her medic coat picked up her cloak threw it around her shoulders and was preparing to leave the office when a nurse burst through the door. "Sakura -sama! You are needed in the intensive care ward. A team just arrived with an injured shonobi.

Sakura immediately took off her cloak threw on her medic coat and rushed to the intensive care ward. She threw open the door of the room that occupied the injured shinobi. She stopped dead in her tracks when she recognized the shinobi.

'It can't be, can it?'

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had to have a little cliffhanger. I mean I have always wanted to do one. **

**Please review. Please give me suggestions if I need to write better or a little differently.**

**Please Review!!**

**See you later!!!!!!!**


	3. Telling Stories

**Hello my friends. I just kept writing today. Don't expect another chapter for a few days unless I get on a writing streak again. Well tomorrow is Sunday so you never know. Thanks for the reviews. Please Vote for the other story I should put up. They are done or almost done. I have a poll set up so click on the Rockinyoyo and vote. They are Love and War and Senior Year at Boarding School. Please Vote!**

**Here comes the chappie!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She stared at the man in front of her laying in the bed. She looked at the surrounding shinobi. Neji, Naruto, Ino, and her new love. All looked at her. Naruto looked almost pleased with himself. Neji and Ino couldn't look at her and he just looked at her with concern. He could see conflicting emotions in her face when she saw the injured shinobi. She composed herself and made her way to the bedside of the shinobi. '6 years. 6 years and this is how I get to see him for the first time?' She couldn't let the emotions roiling inside of her to cloud her judgment. She quickly began to work on his body. Finding the most serious injuries and letting her chakra flow out of her and into him healing the muscle and flesh.

After about an hour of tending to his injuries she began to wrap his injuries. All the while the four shinobi were watching her especially her lover. She could feel his eyes bear into her back as she tended the wounded man. She knew he would want answers later and she was ready to give them to him. Tsunade came in the room not even knocking. She came up behind Sakura to see the sleeping man being taken care of by the pink haired medic. "How is he?" she asked the medic. "Fine. Vitals are good, there was some blood loss but not major. Ino helped by healing him a little when they found him. No major injuries though except a gash across the chest. He has a few broken ribs, minor cuts, and bruising but other than that he is pretty good." She spoke confidently to Tsunade. Inside she was battling with some of her emotions. Tsunade waved the girl out of the room.

Sakura made her way back to her office. She slumped down in her chair wondering why that ma was back in Konoha. She saw her boyfriend in there. 'Was that his mission? To bring him back?' anger began building inside her but before it got very far she heard the door of her office open. She looked up and saw her love standing before her. "What's going on Sakura? You seemed tense in the room." She looked at him. He never did know about her love for the man laying up in the hospital room he had just left. She hung her head. "Later." with those words she quickly left her office to begin her rounds.

Sakura had been avoiding him for the most part. She only saw him when she came in to check up on the missing nin. He had been assigned to watch him. To make sure he didn't try anything stupid like escape. He had been told a brief history of the shinobi. I missing nin of 6 years, had knowledge in fire jutsus and probably many forbidden ones as well. He was leaning against a wall his eyes closed but his other senses were alert. He heard the door open and sensed Sakura's chakra. He heard her move towards the bed. He heard the sound of a pen on paper. He opened an eye and looked at her. She was checking the monitors near the man's head. She soon finished with the check-up. Sakura looked over at the man leaning against the wall. His eyes were closed. She walked quietly over to him. She set down the clipboard she was holding onto and wrapped her arms around his torso. He jumped in surprise not knowing what she was doing. He looked down at her. Her head was leaning against his chest. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "What for?" he mumbled down at her wrapping his arms around her still leaning against the wall. Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Don't be sorry. I was assuming things. You can tell me later when I get through watching him." Sakura looked up at him and nodded. She reached up and kissed him chastely on the lips. She squeezed him lightly and then exited the room picking up her clipboard. He had a smile on his face as he watched her leave the room. The then closed his eyes again.

After about two hours the silence in the room was broken."Who are you?" a cold voice spoke. The man against the wall opened his eyes. He looked over at the bed and saw the nin staring at him. "Your guard." The injured man continued to glare. "How do you know Sakura?" The leaning man smirked. "She's my girlfriend." The injured man's onyx eyes narrowed to slits. "I don't like to repeat myself. Who are you?" "Taheshi Ryu, shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Rocks, correspondent for the Tsuchikage." "The second question too." "My girlfriend. I met her when I was delivering a message to the Hokage. I soon moved here on orders from the Tsuchikage to keep relationships friendly so we could plan and complete an alliance. I got to know her and asked her out and we have been dating for a year and a few months." Ryu looked at the injured man. "Who are you?"

The injured man glared at him. "Uchiha Sasuke." Ryu just looked at him. 'This is the Uchiha?' He asked himself. "How do you know Sakura?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Ryu again. "We used to be teammates on the old squad 7. What? She never told you about me? Surprising. The only thing she talked about when I was here was me." Sasuke wanted to egg this man on. Ryu sent a cold look to Sasuke. "She was annoying. She told me she loved me and then I knocked her out right before I left this god-forsaken village." Ryu was fuming now. He had to control himself for Sakura's sake. "She was never much when we were a team. Always weak and pathetic..." "Stop it. You have no idea what you are saying." Ryu snarled at Sasuke. "You don't know her. If you knew her you wouldn't be saying those things." Sasuke sent the man a death glare but before he could retort back the door slid open.

"Yo, Teme!" shouted Naruto. Sasuke sent the blonde a death glare. Ryu looked at Naruto also. "Ryu, you can go home Tsunade said I could watch him." Naruto said. Ryu nodded and left stuffing his hands in his black jonin pants. Naruto looked back at Sasuke. "What did you say to him? Ryu is never that angry with just anyone." Sasuke just looked away. "Jerk" Naruto breathed and sat down next to the bed. "So how does it feel?" Sasuke raised and eyebrow "Hn." Naruto rolled his eyes. "You know killing your brother. We saw the body. Man your dense!" "Hn." was Sasuke's reply. Naruto just slouched into the chair. "Seen Sakura-chan yet?" Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Hn." "I take that as a yes." "Who's Ryu?" Naruto looked surprised. "Ryu, he's Sakura-chan's boyfriend." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I know that." "Well Ryu is a correspondent for the Tsuchikage and Baa-chan. Baa-chan has been trying to get an alliance with the Rock village for two years. The Tsuchikage sent Ryu as his messenger. Apparently Ryu met Sakura in Baa-chan's office. Sakura was dropping off some documents to her and he was in the office relaying a message. I guess he instantly fell in love with her. It took Sakura a while before she would actually go out with him, I guess because he was always running beween the villages with messages. Then about a year and a half ago the Tsuchikage and Baa-chan decided for a shinobi to live here so giving messages would be easier. The birds fly to him and he delivers the message."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "She was pretty hurt after you left." "Hn." "I figured you would hn that but she really was. Luckily she knows how to bounce back pretty quickly. Soon after you left she became Tsunade's apprentice. She is an incredible medical nin. One of the best." Naruto's blue eyes turned sad for a moment. "She was real mess after you left. She really wanted to go after you but Tsunade wouldn't let her. She's trained really hard to get where she is today. At least be nice to her when she comes in. I think she almost fainted when she saw you last night er well this morning." "Hn." "Sasuke." Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes. "Don't hurt her again. She's happy. Don't hurt her." Sasuke just looked at the blonde. "Whatever." inside Sasuke was seething.

* * *

Ryu was pissed. No he was beyond pissed. 'How dare he say those things about Sakura!' He needed some questions answered and he knew who could answer them. He looked at his watch. 7:30. He knew Sakura would be home. She was always home by 6:30. He let his feet guide him to the apartment he called a second home to his own apartment. He rasped on the door. A faint come in was heard. He opened the door and stepped inside. He sensed her in the kitchen. He removed his sandals and walked into the kitchen. She was just finishing cleaning up some dishes. She turned and smiled at him. "Hi!" she greeted warmly. He frowned. She saw this and frowned. She set down the plate she was drying. "What is it?" "We need to talk." he said harshly. Sakura sighed knowing where this was going. "Ok."

They both went into the living room. She was on the couch while he was standing leaning against a wall. She knew exactly what this talk was going to be about. She just hoped Sasuke hadn't said anything unnecessary. "What happened with the Uchiha and you?" it wasn't really a question but more of a demand. She sighed. "We used to be on the same genin team 6 years ago. You could say I was infatuated with him." She looked up at him. "Before I continue, have you ever heard of the Uchiha Massacre?" Ryu shook his head. "It was about ten years ago. The acclaimed genius of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Itachi murdered his entire clan except Sasuke. He apparently told Sasuke to hate him and then when he had enough hate to seek him out and kill him. Sasuke was consumed by these words. He only had revenge on his mind. He was always aloof and always thought down of me and Naruto. He was always in a league of his own. When we got put on the same team he began to change. He was actually being....nicer. He actually put the team first and put away his selfish ambitions. But then Itachi showed up again and riled him up again calling him weak. During the Chunin exams the Sannin Orochimaru appeared and gave Sasuke a curse mark proclaiming Sasuke would come seeking power. After a few months it happened. Sasuke left."

Sakura took a deep breath. She looked at Ryu. "I went to the path that led out of the village one night. I saw him approaching with his bag over his shoulder. I wanted to stop him. Dissuade him from leaving. I proclaimed my love for him and pleaded him to.... to stay with me." she whispered. "I told him I would scream for help if he tried to leave. He appeared behind me, said thank you, and knocked me unconscious. I really loved him. I .... I don't know." Sakura buried her face in her hands. Ryu just looked at her. "If that is how you feel I will leave then." he spoke monotonously. Sakura's head jerked up. "What?!" she breathed. "You are apparently still in love with him. I will leave." Ryu said darkly. "No don't! I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to leave me." "Sakura, how can I stay with you if you don't love me or even like me?" "What are you saying? I want you to be with me. I want to love you. I want to be with you." Sakura moved from the couch. She got up and went over to the overbearing Ryu and wrapped her arms around his torso. She laid her head against his chest. "I don't love him. I love _you_." Ryu heard this and instantly felt a little guilty for saying he would leave her. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry." he whispered leaning his head down so he spoke in her ear. She nodded her head against his chest. "Just don't say you will leave me again?" "OK, I won't."

They held onto each other as though the world was going to end. Sakura was just content that she finally had her happiness. She had Ryu. 'I finally told him I loved him!' she though. She never though she would say those words again. Her heart was broken the last time but this time when she said the words they were accepted. It was a two-sided love and that made her happy. In 6 years she was truly happy.

Sasuke sat brooding in his hospital bed. She went and got herself another man. What the heck! He was not happy about this. Even though he wasn't planning to return to Konoha right away he was still thinking of possibly coming back. He had gotten rid of the snake and the Akatskui had been wiped out. Thanks to him and the other Hidden Villages who had finally gotten tired of them and just got rid of them. So now that they were gone he really had nothing to do with his life but still being dragged back to Konoha and being put in the hospital wasn't the welcome he wanted. He also figured he would have to stand trial. 'Man that is going to be a pain.' His mind came up with different kinds of scenarios of punishment. Death? Nah. They wouldn't kill him. He was _the_ last Uchiha after all. Incarceration? Good possibility. House arrest? Where though? Guards? He swore. Unless it was the pink haired medic then he might be able to stand it but it probably wouldn't be her. He swore. His mind kept racing with these thoughts. 'It really sucks to be me right now.'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a fun time writing the last part. Poor Sasuke. I haven't quite decided what his punishment should be. But that won't be for a chapter or two. **

**Please Review!!! **

**See you later!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Hospital Hell

**Hello peeps!! My 7th grade geography teacher taught me that word!**

**Remember to vote for the next story on my profile page. The two stories are done I just want to see which one you want to read the most! VOTE!!!!**

**Thanks for the Reviews!!**

**Chapter dedicated to:marisela and kunoichi sedona**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Oh well!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sakura tried to roll over but was stopped when she hit something hard. Her eyes flew open. She realized she was tucked up against Ryu's chest. She vaguely remembered him saying he would stay the night with her. She slowly relaxed back into his arms and closed her eyes relishing his warmth. She wanted to stay like this all day but she knew she couldn't she had patients but another twenty minutes wouldn't hurt would it?

She woke again when she felt Ryu stir beside her. She moved her body a little only to have an arm wrap itself around her petite waist and draw her in closer. She giggled at his move. She placed her head in the crook oh his neck and lightly breathed. "Morning Sak." he whispered into her ear. He kissed her forehead and drew her in even closer, if that was possible. "We should probably get up." she whispered back to him. "No, lets stay in bed." she laughed. "We can't. I have to get to the hospital. I do have patients remember?" Oh he remembered and he also remembered that Sasuke Uchiha was one of them. He was not happy about that one. He let his arm loosen enough for her to wiggle from his grasp.

She got out of the bed her shirt and shorts wrinkled. She entered the bathroom. He heard the shower go on. He too rolled out of the bed and descended the stairs. He went into the kitchen to make some coffee. Twenty minutes later Sakura came down the stairs dressed in a dark green shirt and black shorts. She went over and got herself some coffee. "I have got to go so when you leave lock the door." Sakura's voice floated from the kitchen. She went over to him and kissed him on the cheek and then went over and pulled on her boots and left. Ryu sat at the table. He knew he needed to get up and get ready. He had to head over to the Hokage Tower for a mission.

Sakura made her way into the hospital. She entered her room put on her medic coat and went over to grab her clipboard. She sighed when she saw the name on top.

Uchiha Sasuke

'Great. I get to deal with him first thing in the morning.' She knew she would be needing a lot of coffee today. The instructions: check him over every four hours. She might as well get the first punishment over with. She left her office and made her way to his room. She stopped outside the door before opening. She took a deep breath preparing for an onslaught of glares and possibly a few questions. She slid the door open and walked in.

First thing he did. Glare. 'Great an infamous Uchiha glare right off the bat.' she wanted to strangle him. "Hello Uchiha." She tried to sound as polite as possible. "Hn." she inwardly sweat dropped. She would have though that over 6 years he might have gained a vocabulary. "Still one 'hn' answers. I thought you might have gained a vocabulary." he glared harder if that was possible. She went over the bedside and began to check the monitors. "Finally got a man." He saw her stiffen a little. "That is no concern of yours, Uchiha." "You can't even get a Konoha Shinobi." Ouch. She rolled her eyes. "Well there was one but he was a jerk in the end. I guess Konoha shinobi aren't as polite as I thought." Sasuke huffed."Besides I like the shinobi from other villages. They are of a different caliber and probably a different breed. Not egotistical, arrogant jerks." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? What the he... Ouch!" she put a needle in his arm, not very kindly either. "What were you saying? I didn't get the last part." She smiled sweetly at him. He glowered.

The check up was soon completed. "See you in four hours." she shot over her shoulder before walking out of the door. '4 hours! What the crap! Are they trying to torture me?' He had been poked numerous times. 'If that happens every time I will go crazy!'

Sakura walked away from the room quite pleased with herself. She quietly laughed to herself as she walked to the next patient's room. In her mind she was trying to come up with some more rebuttals she could do when she went into that room again.

Ryu walked out of the Hokage's office. The mission was easy. He had to return to the Village Hidden in the Rocks for a few days to bring back important documents. He would have to leave Sakura here. Here with the Uchiha. That was not something he was looking forward to doing. He debated waiting until Sakura got back to her apartment to tell her or if he should go to the hospital. He decided the tell her later he needed to head back to his apartment to prepare the journey. Estimated time gone: 1 week. Man was that a long time to leave her alone with the Uchiha around. He didn't like the Uchiha for several reasons. A) He used to be Sakura's love. B) He was a traitor and C) there was just a bad vibe around him that he didn't like. He shook his head and walked off toward his apartment.

**4 Hours Later **

Sasuke was sitting up in the hospital bed. He knew his 4 hours were almost up. This time he wanted some answers not some crack jokes that deflated his male pride. Last time every time he started to say something she would "accidentally" move the needle just a bit to make him cringe.

His thoughts soon turned back to what she looked like. She was no longer a gangly 12 year old. She had filled out. She had certainly gotten her shape and it did look good. Her hair was shoulder length and her emerald eyes were still that emerald color. She had certainly become stronger though. Her medical skills, or what he had seen of them seemed to be at the top. He was pulled out of his reflections on his ex-teammate when he heard the door slide open. 'Round 2'. he let out an inaudible sigh.

"Hey Sasuke, ready for another check-up." said Sakura. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit 'that sounds evil. Be strong! Don't let her get to you'. He looked up at her a determined glint in his eyes. Sakura saw this and smirked. She walked over his bedside and took down the stats again from the monitors. She went over to his arm and pulled the IV out but not to gently. He flinched. "You could be nicer, Sakura." "Oh, but if I did that then I wouldn't have any fun." she said writing something down on the clipboard. "When do I get out of here?" "Not for another two days. Pre-cautionary. We don't want _anything_ to happen to you. I mean you did just get back. But when you do get out you will have Anbu watching you so watch your step." she never once looked at his face. "So how's the man?" she paused in her writings. "Excuse Me? You have no right to ask me such a question." "I just wanted to know how weak, little Sakura got a man?" He knew he got her there. She was slightly twitching. 'Calm down Sakura. He is just trying to rile you up.' She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, I don't know maybe someone actually cares about me. You know loves me. Just saw a beautiful woman one day and thought 'I am in love with that girl'." She turned to him from redoing the IV bag. "You BAKA! How do you think I got a guy? Just seduced the poor guy? AARGH!!" she was clutching her pencil so hard it snapped. "You insensitive little pest. You are a bug and your head is bigger than its entire body and it really needs to get squashed and I will gladly do it!" Sasuke was taken aback. The old Sakura _never _would have said something like that to him but swooned being all 'you care about me. So you like me?' not 'I hate your guts and you need to get squashed'. That was just a tad harsh. He guessed he deserved it.

He felt a needle drive into his skin. He flinched and bit his lip from crying out. 'That was painful!' he looked at her. Her eyes were no longer kind and friendly but looked like they would kill the next thing they saw. "What the crap is your problem?" "My Problem? What about you. I mean come on. You are all like 'I'm Sasuke Uchiha bow before me'. You need to start realizing the position your in. You are a missing nin that was brought back here by force not consent." "Well I wouldn't have come back here if it wasn't for the team that brought me back. You think I wanted to come back?" "Shut it Uchiha. I don't want to hear your voice again. Too bad for me I have to come back another two times to check on you." She finished writing messed with the needle again and left slamming the sliding door closed.

'Great Sasuke, that went well. Now she wants to kill us.' Sasuke just glared at the wall. He didn't get any questions answered and now she was totally pissed at him and would torture him even worse the next two times she would be in here.

True to his assumption Sakura was pissed. When she came back the next time she didn't say a word to him and messed with the needle more than he would have liked. After she left he looked at where the needle was. The flesh around it was starting to turn black and blue. He sighed and rolled over onto his side.

* * *

Sakura sat down in her chairbehind her desk. She laid her head on the desk. She swore she would kill the Uchiha if he talked to her again. She was mentally frustrated. Why did she have to take care of him. Maybe it was a test. A test to see if she could deal with the pressure because if it was she was failing miserably. She would probably crack pretty soon and go on a shouting rampage and he would be the person to get the full brunt of it. She heard a knock on the door. She lifted her head as the door opened.

In walked Tsunade. Tsunade looked over the medic. She could tell the girl was frustrated with a patient and she knew which patient it was. "Uchiha giving you problems?" "You have no idea. He actually made me loose my cool. I swear he needs a big ego deflation." Tsunade laughed. "Just another two days and he will be out of the hospital." "Yeah but then he will be wandering the streets and giving me crap everywhere else I go. She slammed her head back on the desk. 'Maybe I shouldn't have sent Ryu back to Rock just yet? She might need him.' Tsunade sat down in a chair in front of the medic's desk. "Sakura, you can handle the Uchiha. Besides he still has punishment to go through. I don't think they will go easy on him." Sakura huffed. "That would be nice but doubtful. The Elders still love their precious Uchiha Clan because of the Sharingan." Tsunade shrugged. "You are probably right about that but you never know they could change their minds." Sakura groaned. "Can someone else check him over at eight. I really want to go home." Sakura pleaded. Tsunade gave her a disapproving look. "No, besides the other nurses would probably faint just looking at him at least you can be near him without fainting. Besides he would probably take that as a sign of weakness." "I don't give a darn about what he thinks! He is just a nin who needs an attitude adjustment and I will gladly give it to him." "Then give it to him. Besides he can't do anything. I don't think he has realized he has chakra containers on him. They surpress his chakra but I don't think he even knows they are there." Sakura grinned wickedly. "Ok, I'll finish the job."

Ryu sat on the couch of his apartment. A bag ready by the door. He figured he might be staying at Sakuras again tonight. He wouldn't mind it. He was looking over a few scrolls he had been given to him by the Hokage. He knew the arrangements to solidify the alliance were almost done. He had been there when the first arrangement that they had wanted to use had been denied. The Tsuchikage had thought of an arranged marriage of his son to a Konoha Kunoichi but Tsunade had refused that idea. She wanted the alliance to be based on something besides an arranged marriage besides it had its risks. If one were to die the contract would be broken leaving the alliance null and void. The other arrangements were almost done probably a few more months. He didn't know all the details but he knew it was good agreement. He looked up at the clock on his wall. 7:45. He knew Sakura should have be home. He picked up his bag and left the apartment.

Sakura looked at the clock. 8:00. Time to go check on the Uchiha again. She pushed herself up and left the office. She walked towards the room where the Uchiha was at. She slid the door open to a darkened room. She made out his figure on the bed. She approached and realized he was asleep. She sighed thanking Kami that he was asleep. She finsihed the check-up and left the room. She made her way back to her office. She collected her records and placed them in a file and then placed them in a drawer. She would take them to Tsunade tomorrow. She took off her medic coat and left the hospital.

* * *

She arrived at her apartment. She went to unlock the door to find it already unlocked. She sensed chakra inside her apartment but recognized it as Ryu's. She entered the apartment to find him dozing on her couch. She tiptoed up to him and kneeled in front of him. She leaned up and breathed in his ear. He shivered. "You're finally home." he said. "Sorry, I had to make one last check-up before I could come home." He sat up looking down on her. "What are you doing here? You usually don't come over this late." "I have a mission tomorrow. I won't be back for about a week." Her face fell. "Where?" "I have to head to Rock to pick up some scrolls. The Tsuchikage doesn't trust anyone but me to deliver them to the Hokage." Sakura wrapped her arms around him. "I'll miss you." "I know." he wrapped his arms around her. "Come on we better get to bed so I can actually have some sleep before I leave." She nodded against his chest. He picked himself up off the couch and pulled her up.

Sakura changed into her pajamas and slipped into the bed. Ryu took off his shirt and pants left only in his boxers and crawled in right next to her. "You know we have to stop sleeping together." Ryu said. "Why?" Sakura sqeaked when Ryu pulled her closer. "Because I am getting too used to it." "Is that a bad thing?" "Absolutely not! But still I will be deprived of someone's warmth when we are on missions not together." Sakura giggled. "Then don't let go until you have too." He sighed. Drawing her closer to his body. He loved the way it felt so right to hold her to him.

Ryu looked at Sakura's sleeping form. He stood above her in his jonin outfit. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and whispered goodbye. He soon left the room with one last backward glance at her. He exited her house and made his way to the main gates. "Leaving again Ryu?" Ryu looked at the gate guards. Izumo and Kotetsu. "Yeah. Another mission for the Tsuchikage." They both nodded. "Good Luck then. See you in a few days." Ryu nodded and walked through the front gates quickly taking to the trees and heading towards the Rock Village.

Sakura awoke that morning. She felt no warmth from the other side. She opened an orb and looked at the other side of the bed. She sighed realizing he had already left. She got up and got ready. Heading to the hospital.

Again Sasuke was at the top of her list to check on. She made her way to his room. It had been twelve hours since she had last checked up on him. She made her way to the bedside. She checked the monitors again and wrote down the stats. She looked at where the IV needle was. She noticed the flesh was a little puckered and bruised. She smirked. She knew she would either have to heal it or just switch the IV to the other hand. 'Other hand.' This would be fun. Making both of his hands black and blue. She moved the IV to the other side of the bed. She slipped out the needle nicely since he was still asleep. She then proceeded to put the needle in the other hand. She did it nicely so not to wake him up. She didn't want to deal with his witchy attitude early in the morning. She finished her recordings and left the room.

Sakura wished the next check-up on him would have gone smoother but he being Uchiha Sasuke just had to rile her up. By the time all the check-ups were done for the day Sasuke was not feeling so good having more than just bruises on his hands. She had even slapped him.

Sakura went home exhausted and didn't want to repeat the day but unfortunately for her she had one more day of him and no Ryu. She fell into bed falling asleep when her head hit the pillow.

She repeated the day before's actions. Again growing furious with Sasuke. She was sick of him. She wondered what she had ever seen in him.

Ryu had reached the cities gates in two and a half days. He looked up at his home. 'My old home. My home is with Sakure now'. He walked through the gates and immediately made his way to the Tsuchikage's presence. Not wanting to stay away from Sakura too long.

Sasuke was furious. He looked down at both of his nicely bruised hands thanks to the pink haired medic that had to look after him. The only thing he could look forward to was getting out of the hospital the next day. Then he could really start raising hell if he could. He would have to be careful not to make his punishment worse but just enough to mess with Ryu. He smirked and leaned back.

* * *

**There you go! Hope you liked. Don't expect the next chapter for a few days. A new week means school which means lots of homework. Darn AP classes. But don't worry it will be up before Saturday. I am on fire with writing this story probably because of the reviews. I like reviews they inspire me to write. More reviews maybe the faster a chapter comes out. **

**Next chapter should have some comical moments and Sasuke's Punishment. I love getting Sakura and Sasuke together. She makes it entertaining. **

**Please Review!!!!!!!!**

**See you next time!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Quarrels and Punishment

**I'm Back and with a new chapter! Thanks to the people who are reading this fanfic. I will try to have chapter 5 out by monday but if I don't then don't expect it until the 25 or 2 as I will be out of town starting next Tuesday. Go Indianopolis baby!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this plotline, I think!**

* * *

** Chapter 4**

Sasuke woke up that morning happy to be getting out of the hospital and out of Sakura's evil hands. He huffed and sat up. He rubbed a hand over his face and then through his raven hair. He wanted to get out of here. He heard the door slide open and in walked the devil herself. Sakura's hair was up in a ponytail and she had a small bag in her hands along with the demon clipboard. She plopped the bag down on the chair next to the bed. She placed the clipboard on the counter next to his bed as she began to take the readings yet again. When she went over to his hand where the IV was he drew it away from her slightly. She saw this gesture and laughed. "Don't worry I am just taking it out and I won't put it back in, unless you want me too?" His eyes widened slightly. He definitely didn't want that. Sakura of course had to be a little unkind and of course tweek the needle when she was drawing it out of his skin. He flinched and glared at her. She just smirked as she finished drawing it out. She moved the IV away from him.

She looked as though she were done checking him over when she spoke out "take off your shirt". She said it so casually he was taken aback. "What?" "You heard me. Take off your shirt." she looked up and waited for him to remove the shirt. He did so slowly. She motioned for him to lie down. She put her hands on his chest. Her fingers probbed where his broken ribs had been. Her fingers soon glowed a green as her fingers finished mending the bone and muscle. Her hands worked their way down towards his abs checking all areas that had been damaged. He flexed just to see her reaction. Her face scrunched a little. "Like it?" he smirked. "Dig a hole Uchiha." She finished checking him and told him to put his shirt back on. "Come on you know you liked it." He wanted a reaction from her besides distaste. "Uchiha. Let me tell you something..." "Its Sasuke, Sa-ku-ra". "Ok Sa-su-ke, I have seen far better than you in my lifetime. One even includes my boyfriend. Way better than you." She looked off as though picturing it. Sasuke was floored. She had seen half naked guys before! And what was worse that her boyfriend was one of them. He grumbled as she finished writing. "There are clothes in the bag for you to change into." With those word she left.

He quickly changed. Just as he was pulling on his shirt Tsunade walked into the room. "Morning Uchiha." she said briskly. "You will be escorted around the village. You have been allowed to stay at the Uchiha compound until your trial." "Hn." "You should watch yourself, Uchiha. You are walking on thin ice." Sasuke looked at an upset Hokage."Whatever." Before Tsunade could reply a loud voice could be heard.

"Hey, Teme!" the door slid open so fast it almost came off its hinges. Sasuke rolled his eye. This was supposed to be his escort. Naruto was stopped short of barreling into Sasuke by an angry look he received by Tsunade. "Naruto. QUIET DOWN!" Naruto cowered behind Sakura who had just re-entered the room. "Shishou? I didn't know you would be here." Tsunade looked at her apprentice thankful that she hadn't been as affected by Sasuke's return. Tsunade sighed as the trio left to check Sasuke out.

Sasuke felt relieved to be out of the hospital. No more doctor Sakura to deal with. Of course now he could bug her outside the hospital and not killed with needles. His hands still bore the bruises she had given him with playing with the IV needle. He stuffed his hands into the black ninja pants that had been so graciously given to him. He also wore a dark blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back between the shoulder blades. Naruto led them through Konoha to the one and only place. Ichiraku Ramen. Sasuke just sighed seeing their destination. 'Some things will never change.' he thought to himself. The two entered only to be seen by Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino. The three looked up to the two newcomers. Shikamaru raised and eyebrow upon seeing the Uchiha. Ino gave a warm smile to the two. Choui just kept eating. Sasuke looked at all three of them in annoyance. "Oi, Shikamaru the Temes back!" The Nara genius just nodded. He wasn't sure what to make of this. The two newcomers sat down next to the threesome. "I invited Sakura to join us a little later." Naruto went on. Sasuke became slightly interested upon hearing this news.

Sakura finished up filling out some documents before lunch. Remembering she said she would meet Naruto at Ichiraku she put the papers aside, took off her medic coat and left the office heading to the ramen place. She soon arrived and went inside but wasn't expecting the sight that greeted her.

Sakura stood floored. There was the Uchiha. She couldn't believe she would have to deal with him yet again today. She had seen enough of him while he was in the hospital. "Sakura-chan!" the loud boisterous voice cut through her thoughts. "Hello Naruto." She saw team 10 sitting beside the two former members of team 7. Of course with her luck she had to sit next to the Uchiha. She sat casually down beside the said nin. He looked at her through the corner of his eye. She ordered tea. "Hey Sakura" Ino began "Where is Ryu? I haven't seen him around in a few days." 'He left her.' Sasuke said in his mind. 'Can't even keep an out of village shinobi around.' "He went on a mission back to the Rock Village. He had to pick up some important scrolls." Sakura said casually. "He should be back in a few days. It is kind of lonely with out him though." Sakura looked off. Sasuke tried to hide his look of disgust. "Well since Ryus gone you should hang out me, Tenten, and Hinata." Ino continued from down the bar. Sakura looked down at her smiled and nodded. "Sounds fun."

Ryu bowed to the Tsuchikage. The elite looked at him. "Ryu, how has Konoha been acting? Any signs of betrayal to the Rock? I want this alliance to work out. It will be a great asset if the other villages start acting up." Ryu looked at the elite wondering if something else was going on in the man's head. "Konoha has been keeping friendly relationships with me. They have shown no sign of acting up against you or any of the other Hidden Villages." Ryu reported. The Elite looked satisfied with the answer. "Good." He pulled a few scrolls from a stack of scrolls. He handed two of them to the ninja in front of him. "Take these to Lady Hokage. I want them to be signed and returned within a month. No exceptions." Ryu nodded knowing it would mean more time away from Sakura. "Hai." he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ryu appeared near the village gates. He looked down at the scrolls in his hand. He clutched them tightly. Knowing after this mission was over he could maybe settle down with Sakura. He looked up at the sky. 'Just a few more days.'

Sakura knew the silence wouldn't last. Naruto was on his fifth bowl of ramen while she was still on her first. Ino broke the silence with a question directed at Sasuke. "So, Sasuke whats going on." Ino knew the question was dumb. "Hn. Nothing much." "Where are you staying until your trial. I thought they would have you locked up?" Sasuke nearly choked. "No. I am staying at the Uchiha Compound." Sasuek directed his next statement to Sakura. "Where do you live Sakura?" Sakura did choke. She turned to the Uchiha. "What the heck! I don't want to tell you where I live." "What scared of me when there is no Ryu to protect you?" He was mocking her. She glared daggers at him. "Jerk and no I just don't want you to know where I live." "Come on Sakura. We both know you want to tell me." Sakura was giving him a I-can't-believe-this look to him. The other four not in the conversation were looking at the two of them. "You would have told me gladly a few years ago." Sakura got angry at that comment. "You pompous, arrogant, ego freak! You think you are just so cool to just waltz back in her and dare ask me where I live and then you use the 'you know you want to tell me' line and expect an answer from me?" Sasuke was looking at her smugly. "Yes, I do expect an answer." "Well Uchiha, I'll give you one." Sasuke's face got a little worried at her comment. Next thing he knew he was flying ot of the stall and into a wall. "Not on your life will I tell you where I live!" She turned and stalked away. Four heads peeked out of the stall to see the Uchiha against a wall on the ground a nice dent on the wall. "Never make her angry Uchiha." Came the wise words of Shikamaru.

Sakura stalked back to the hospital. She was furious at the Uchiha. How dare he ask her that. She slammed the door of her office and huffed as she sat down in her chair. She pulled out the paperwork and started writing again blowing off some of steam. She finished the paperwork and looked up at the clock. 7:00. She got up taking the papers with her. She left her office and made her way to the Hokage's Office. When she arrived. She knocked twice and then entered. Tsunade for once was working on paperwork without any sake around. She looked up at her apprentice. "Ah, Sakura. Did you finish the medical pape work?" "Hai, shishou. I just finished it and decided to drop it off before I went home. She placed the papers on the edge of the desk. Sakura was about to leave the room. "Sakura, could you do one small favor for me before heading home?" Sakura turned and looked at the Hokage. "Hai." "Coudl you drop by the Uchiha compound and tell Sasuke his trial is in three days." "What about the ANBU? Can't they tell him?" "No, they are just there to watch him not talk to him. Sakura will you do it?" Sakura slowly nodded her head. "Hai."

Sakura grumbled all the way to the compound. Why her? Her of all people. She stopped when she reached the front gate. The compound was like a small village. She let herself in and walked towards the main house. She got to the door and slowly knocked. The door was soon opened to reveal a Uchiha only in the black nin pants he had been wearing. Her eyes widened slightly not expecting a half-naked Uchiha not in the hospital. "Sakura? What do you want?" He smirked. She saw this 'thinking something dirty.' "Hai, Tsunade wanted me to inform you that your trial will be in three days. ANBU will escort you there." She turned quickly on her heel and swiftly walked away.

Sasuke was left stunned in the doorway. 'She just ignored me. What the crap?' He wished she had coem for different reasons but what reasons did she have? She had Ryu. He grimaced on thinking about the brown haired shinobi of the Rock. Ryu was interfering. Sasuke shut the door and walked back inside the house. He needed to get rid of Ryu.

Ryu leaned against a tree. He was a day and a half outside of Konoha. His senses easily picked up the chakra signatures about ten minutes behind him. He leaned harder against the tree looking over his shoulder and drawing a kunai. Two shinobi soon arrived in his vision. He recognized the shinobi and immediately lowered his defenses. "Shiru? Chiro? What are you two doing?" The black haired shinobi looked at him. "Ryu? Thank Kami we caught up with you. Lord Tsuchikage sent us as back-up. Just ot make sure the scrolls arrived safely." Ryu rolled his eyes. "Shiru, I don't need your protection. There is also another reason he sent you what is it?" "Ryu, you really are no fun. Well he wanted us to check out Konoha. Just to make sure that things were as good as you say." Laughed a dirty blonde haired shinobi.

"Chiro you really need to get a life. Besides I do have fun. Come on lets get to Konoha." "You think he was impatient or something?" Shiru whispered to Chiro. Chiro laughed.

Sakura woke up. It was the day of the trial and hopefully of Ryu's return. She quickly got up and got ready before setting off for the Hokage Tower. Tsunade had told her that she wanted to see her before the trial had even started.. Sakura knocked twice before letting herself in. She sighed as she saw her shishou asleep at her desk. She bowed her head in defeat walking forward getting prepared to get a yelling for waking her up.

Ryu looked at the village gates of Konoha. The two behind him just gaped. "This place is huge!" whispered Chiro. "Uh huh." agreed Shiru. Ryu shook his head and made his way inside the villages.

"Ryu, you're back." Ryu looked at Izumo and Kotetsu. "Yeah." "Someone will be happy your back. Who are theses two with you?" asked Izumo. "Two shinobi from Rock. A supposed escort." "Valuable information this time. Only reason you ever go back." Kotetsu said. Ryu nodded knowing it was true.

"So Ryu, the one guy said there was someone who would be happy with your return. Who is it?" smirked Chiro. "You'll find out later." "Dang!" Ryu just smirked and hurried his pace.

Sakura had finally gotten Tsunade awake without to much of a yelling punishment. She heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Tsunade questioned. "Ryu." came the short reply. Sakura's heart leapt. She looked at Tsunade excitedly. "Enter." Sakura was barely containing her excitement. "Don't drop the papers when he comes in, will you Sakura." Sakura shook her head excitedly. Ryu opened the door and stepped in. He saw his girlfriend with an excited face looking at him. He smirked knowing she had missed him. Chiro whistled. Ryu frowned and looked back mouthing a quick shut up. He turned his attention back to the Hokage and her apprentice. He pulled the two scrolls from his vest and placed them on the desk. "The Tsuchikage would like you to review the scrolls, sign them and then have me return them within the month." Tsunade nodded her head and took both into her possession. Sakura was looking excited at her side but when he said return within the month her face fell slightly knowing it would mean him leaving. "Dismissed." The three shinobi bowed and left the office. Ryu stopped after walking outside the door. "What is it Ryu?" "Just waiting." he smirked. Shiru and Chiro looked at each other.

"You are also dismissed Sakura until three. Then you need to be back here. Bring Ryu if you would like." Sakura gently placed the papers down and bolted towards the door. Tsunade laughed. Sakura opened the door and a few feet away was a waiting Ryu. She closed the door and launched herself into his arms. He caught her easily. The two shinobi behind him were utterly confused. The two lovers lightly kissed before Ryu set her down. "Ryu? Who is she?" asked Shiru. Sakura looked at the black haired green eyed shinobi. "Shiru, Chiro this is my girlfriend. Haruno Sakura." Ryu placed his hand around her waist. Sakura stretched forth her hand to greet him. He accepted. "Sakura this Chiro." Ryu said nodding to the dirty blonde haired brown eyed shinobi. "Nice to meet you as well." "Come on lets go." Ryu looked down at Sakura. She nodded in return. "I have to be back by three. The Uchiha's trial is at that time and I get to be there but you can come as well Ryu." Ryu's gaze hardened slightly at the Uchiha's name. "Yeah I'l come with you. Let me drop these clowns off first."

Sasuke woke up that morning feeling less than pleased. For the past three days he had been confined to the UchihaCompound on ANBU orders with ANBU waching him. How distasteful. He hated beign watched like a criminal but then again he was one. He made his way outside when an ANBU was suddenly infront of him. "Uchiha, your trial begins at three today be ready." with that the ANBU dissipated in front of him. Sasuke's eyes roamed the outside. He huffed and returned inside to await his punishment.

At two forty-five Sasuke was taken to the Hokage Tower for his trial. When he arrived at five til he noted that rookie nine along with Team Gai inhabited the room along with several Jonin who knew him but he didn't see Sakura. A minute til three the door opened and Sakura stepped in with Ryu right behind her. Sasuke grew angry. Why the heck was he here. He had no right to be here besides being Sakura's boyfriend. How he detested that word.

The Elders soon appeared in the room with Tsunade with them. They took a seat as Sasuke was led to the front of the room. The Oldest one spoke. "We will forgo a trial and give Uchiha Sasuke his punishment." Sasuke raised and eyebrow. The Elder continued. "We have been testing him theses last three days by having be confined to the Uchiha compound. He showed no signs of even attempting to leave the compound. He has also aided the village by killing Uchiha Itachi, Orochimaru, and several Akatskui members. This has also helped in our decision. 'I knew it. They are going to go easy on him' though Sakura. She grumbled something profane under her breath. Ryu just squeezed her hand lightly.

"Uchiha Sasuke as your punishment. You will be confined to this village for the next 6 months unless you are asked to go on a mission. Your missions will be a way of testing your loyalty to this village."

Sasuke sighed inwardly. He thought his punishment would be worse than that but oh well now he could wreck havoc on Sakura and Ryu. That would be fun.

Sakura dropped her head in defeat. 'How could they be so easy on him?' Ryu rubbed her back knowing that she didn't really want that much interaction with the Uchiha and of course he was leaving again in a few weeks.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Don't worry if the plot seems kind slow right now don't worry it will start to pick up here shortly. I have got some great ideas in my head for this story. Some of them are good and some are sad but they have to happen. **

**Hope you guys liked Shiru and Chiro they will be a little more important as the story goes along. **

**See you in Chapter 5**

**Please Review!! **


	6. Sasuke vs Ryu

**Hey all. I am back sooner than I thought I would be but that is ok maybe I will have chapter 6 out by Monday. Then you can read that chapter. I just love writing this story. First one so I am excited people are actually reading it. **

**Thanks to all of you that have been reviewing and making me feel really good about this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto though sometimes I wish I did!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sakura woke up the next morning not wanting to reply yesterdays decision. 'How could they go so easy on him?' she had wondered the same thing over and over again. "Sakura?" a voice mumbled. She turned her head so it laying on the pillow facing Ryu. "I'm fine. Don't worry." she tried to give a convincing smile. "It is ok to hurt you know." She gave him a puzzled look. "What?" He sat up on his elbow how other arm rubbing her back. "You are not happy with the decision made yesterday and you are probably still hurting from when he hurt you all those years ago." When she did tell him what had happened he could see the pain behind her eyes. He knew it was painful for her to recall such disastrous memories. "How do you know me so well?" she looked into his eyes. He shrugged. "I really don't know. Maybe it is just because I love you so much." she inched closer to him and buried her head into his chest. He could feel the tears that she was crying. He just hugged her.

Sasuke woke up thinking he was in a dream. He had gotten off pretty easy for what he had done but that suited him just fine.He honestly didn't care that he had been "confined" the Uchiha compound for a few days. Now that he was "confined" to Konoha unless out on worthiness missions. That suited him just fine. Now that he was just confined and he didn't really think of it as confinement but being watched. He got out of his king sized bed and made his way to get ready to leave.

Sakura finished making the tea. She poured it into two cups and went to sit down next to Ryu. She passed him a cup. He immediately took a drink. She was watching him. "Why are there two other shinobi with you?" she dared to bring up a subject he didn't really want to talk about. He shrugged. "I didn't have much of a choice. I was almost here when they caught up to me. They said the Tsuchikage sent them to observe Konoha. They will be going back with me when I leave again in a few weeks." "When do you leave?" Sakura looked down into her tea cup. Ryu looked at her noticing her downcast face. "Don't worry it isn't right away. A few weeks most likely about three or four." He laughed. "What?" She looked up at him. He placed a hand on her cheek. "Don't look so down. I am not leaving for a couple of weeks and even when I do leave I will come back. I am not leaving you forever. You can count on that." She managed a small smile on her face. "Thanks." he kissed her forehead gently. "Lets go see where my two buffoons for companions are doing." He got up pulling her with him. They quickly left the house.

Naruto was walking along the streets when he noticed. Yep he noticed something besides ramen. He saw two unfamiliar shinobi arguing about something. "Haven't you found him yet? He had got to be here somewhere." "If I knew where he was we would be heading to where he was dolt." The dirty blond one huffed in disapproval. "Come in Shiru. Lets just look somewhere else." "Who are you two?" an unfamiliar voice to the two asked. Both men looked around hesitantly. Both put grins on their faces. "I'm Shiru." said the black haired shinobi. "And this is Chiro." he said motioning to the dirty blond one. "Why are you here?" "Interrogator mucho. We are here with Ryu. Know him?" "Yeah I know him. He's Sakura-chan's boyfriend." Both rock nin looked at each other. "Thats what he meant when he wanted to get back here quickly. He has a girl." Both started laughing. Naruto looked at them. 'Is this what I am like?' "Hey what's your name?" Naruto came back out of his thoughts. "Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage! Believe It!" Both rock nin looked at him like he was crazy. "Ok do you know where Ryu is?" "Pobably at Sakura-chan's house." "He's at her house?!" Chiro exclaimed looking at Shiru. "He ditched us for a girl?" Shiru asked. "He's at her house!" Chiro couldn't get that fact through his head. "Man is he lucky." "Well do you know where that is?" asked Shiru. "Yeah. But I don't need to take you there because they are right there." Naruto said pointing to a dark haired shinobi walking with a pink haired kunoichi. They both saw him and huffed

Ryu saw them before they even noticed him and Sakura. He was holding her hand as they walked along the road. He noticed Naruto talking to them. He saw Naruto point in their direction and saw the disgruntled faces they both wore. "Hey Ryu. Where were you?" asked Chiro. "I was with Sakura." "Yeah we kind of figured that out." he said rudely indicating the woman at his side. Sakura looked at her watch. She looked up at Ryu. "Hey. I have got to get to the hospital. I will see you at Ichirakus for lunch." He nodded down at the girl. She kissed his cheek and started walking towards the hospital. "Hey Ryu you should come train with me, Sai, and Sasuke." Ryu looked a the teammate of Sakura. He smirked and nodded and started following Naruto. He turned back to Shiru and Chiro. "You two coming or are you going to stand there catching flies?" "Yeah we'll come." grumbled Chiro. The two started walking behind Ryu and Naruto.

Sasuke was bored. Naruto was late. Was he picking up on Kakashi's habit? He eyed the look a like a few feet away from him. "Yo teme! Sai!" Sasuke looked over in the direction he heard the annoying blonde's voice. He saw Ryu and two new goons walking behind them. "I invited Ryu to train with us and he invited Shiru and Chiro to train also." He motioned to each at their respective names. Both nodded to Sasuke and Sai. "What about Ugly?" asked Sai using Sakura's name. "Who the heck is ugly?" asked Shiru looking confused. "Sakura's nickname." answered Naruto. "That girl is anything but ugly. She is HOT!" said an excited Chiro getting a nasty look from both Ryu and Sasuke. "Chiro. Shut UP!" said an annoyed Ryu.

After getting Chiro to shut up about Sakura. They picked sparring partners. Naruto wanted to see what Rock Ninjas were made of and decided to go against Shiru. Sai thinking the same thing went against Chiro leaving Ryu and Sasuke to go at it. The two men looked at each other. "Well lets do this." Ryu said getting only a nod from Sasuke.

The two went farther away from the other two. The got into their stances. Sasuke's katana was on his back. They both waited for the other to make the first move. Sasuke decided that he didn't need to use the Sharingan on an opponent such as Ryu. Sasuke heard a sound from behind him. Daring to glance behind him quickly he saw the earth start to shake and crack. 'What the?' He looked back quickly at Ryu who was just mere inches in front of him. Sasuke ducked and rolled out of the way to avoid getting hit."Smooth Uchiha. Never underestimate your opponent like you just did."Sasuke grew angry at the words realizing the truth in them.

Sasuke needed to retaliate. He quickly formed the hand signs raised his hand to his mouth and blew out creating a giant fireball. 'Giant Fireball Jutsu.' Ryu recognized the seals as Sasuke started forming them. He quickly dodged the fireball aimed at him. "Do better than that Uchiha. This isn't a little kids game your playing." Sasuke was growing frustrated. The jibes were getting to him. Ryu decided to egg him on further. "I don't know what Sakura ever saw in you if this is all you can do." Ryu knew that one would get the Uchiha serious. Sasuke was fuming. 'How dare this.. this _shinobi_ call me weak.' He didn't want to activate the Sharingan just to prove he could take on this prick with out it. He drew his katana. "If Jutsus aren't going to work against you then it should be hand-to-hand." Ryu smirked at what the Uchiha had said. Ryu drew a kunai from the pouch on his right thigh and nodded. Sasuke rushed at him being the aggressor instead of defending himself. He knew he had given Ryu the upper hand but he didn't really care his honor was being made into a joke by this man. He raised the katana getting ready to strike. Ryu lifted up his kunai connecting it with the katana. Ryu held his ground. Sasuke stepped back before applying more pressure to the metal object in his hand to try to get Ryu to step back.

"Weak." Sasuke nearly froze loosening his grip slightly. "What did you say?" Sasuke hissed. "Weak. You always called Sakura that and now I am calling you that. You are not as strong as people have told." Sasuke was beyond angry. "Sakura was and still is weak. She contributes nothing to a team." "Liar. You don't know her now. I was surprised to find a kunoichi of her caliber in Konoha." they were still locked together by their weapons. "You made a mistake and I am reaping the benefits." Ryu said slightly strained. "What the crap are you talking about?" Sasuke hissed. "Sakura. You left her. Broke her. I healed her. Now a warning to you. Stay away." Sasuke pushed harder throwing Ryu back. "You can't tell me what to do." He growled. " I don't take orders from anyone. Especially not you." "Are you telling me you won't stay away from Sakura ?" "That is exactly what I am saying." "Uchiha. Get over yourself. She grew up and has moved on. You lost the moment you walked out of those gates years ago. She wasn't to thrilled with your return and the easy sentence you got. So I will repeat myself. Leave her alone." Sasuke was raging. He didn't like being told what to do and being told to stay away from Sakura was just wrong. "How would you know? You sound so sure but it could be a bluff?" Ryu smirked as if he was expecting this. "She told me." Sasuke's eyes narrowed continuing his barrage of assaults.

Sakura wiped her forehead of the perspiration that had been gathering there. She had finished healing a injured shinobi that had just returned from a mission. His chances of survival were promising but that didn't mean anything at least not yet. She exited the room after making sure he was stable. She went to her office. She looked at the picture of the new team seven and the picture next to it of her and Ryu after they had been going out a short while. She smiled. She looked at the clock on the wall. 12:30. She took off her medic coat and walked out of the room heading to Ichiraku where she would be meeting up with Ryu.

Ryu and Sasuke were panting. Sasuke had finally given and had used his Sharingan but it did little. Ryu was in a league of his own. Both were heavily panting and looking at each other disdainfully. Sasuke was about to speak when Naruto interrupted him. "Ryu! Sasuke!" both men looked at the blonde haired ninja. Sasuke fell back on the ground. "Hey you two. We need to go meet Sakura at Ichirakus. She said she would meet us there." Ryu nodded pleased to be going to see his lover. "Go ahead Naruto we wil catch up to you." Ryu nodded to Naruto along with Sai, Shiru, and Chiro. The four left the two in the clearing.

Ryu turned to Sasuke. "I gave you your warning. Stay away. If not for any reason do it for her sake." Ryu turned and walked away from the Uchiha still laying on the ground. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He knew Sakura too well. She wouldn't be able to forget her _strong_ feelings for him. She would always be weak in that aspect and Sasuke was going to prove it to her. He got up and started walking towards the ramen stand.

Sakura waited ten minutes before she finally saw Naruto along with three others show up. "Naruto, where's Ryu?" "Oh he is right behind us. Him and Sasuke looked a little beat after their sparring match." "Sparring match?" "Yeah. We decided to train together and Ryu got to go against Sasuke. I don't think Sasuke had an easy time with Ryu though. Even I don't like going against him. I would gladly take Sasuke any day but Shiru is pretty tough. Must be these Rock nins. They are tough to beat." Sakura laughed. She smiled at him and then noticed Ryu coming up to them. She walked around Naruto and went up to Ryu. She took a look over his battered body. She smirked and shook her head. "What did you do? You look like you got dragged by a cat." "Not a cat but an Uchiha." He smiled down at her. "You want to go to someplace else for lunch?" "Sure, you choose." He offered his hand to her and she gladly took it entwining their fingers without hesitation and they took off in a different direction.

Sasuke saw this little act of PDA and frowned. 'And she says I'm egotistical.' He made his way into the ramen stand where the four ninjas were already sitting. "Hey Sasuke. How did it go with Ryu?" "Hn." "I am going to take that as it didn't go so well." "Hn." "Sasuke you don't have to hide your defeat. All of us have gotten beat by Ryu." Naruto kept going on. "Dobe. Shut it. I _don't_ want to hear it." Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "Whatever teme."

Ryu and Sakura sat down at a local cafe and ordered miso soup. "How was sparring with Sasuke?"Ryu glanced across the table at her. "Ok. It wasn't that great though. He never did really take me seriously until the end. He came out a lot worse than me." Sakura laughed. "That sounds like him. He always so egotistical about that. He never did take anyone serious except maybe Kakashi." Ryu nodded. "Are you comfortable talking about this?" Ryu's question surprised her. "Yeah, why shouldn't I be?" "I don't know you were just really emotional this morning." She placed her small hand over his larger one and gave a squeeze. "I told you. I am over him. It is going to be a little hard with him basically getting no punishment but I will deal with it and besides I have you for support." He smiled at her. He knew what he should do next and the time was just around the corner.

'Thank you Sakura. You have made me make my decision.'

* * *

**Hey all. Thanks for reading. Next chapter will have a BIG surprise in it but I am kind of dreading writing it because then the next part comes and I don't really want to write it but I will because it goes with the plot line. **

**Please Continue to read it is getting better I promise. **

**I really suck at writing fighting scenes so sorry if it was really bad. Gomen gomen gomem!!**

**Please Review. I can take criticism!!**


	7. Fulfilled Desire

**Hey people. I'm back with the next chapter. **

**Thank you to all of you have been reading this fic. I love you!**

**Chapter Dedicated to: Tiger Priestess. **

**Disclaimer:Sadly I don't own Naruto because if I did Sasuke would be with Sakura! I wonder what Masashi Kishimoto (Sorry if I spelled the name wrong) is thinking?**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ryu was pacing his apartment. He had no idea what to do. He knew he wanted to but how he was going to do it was the question. He continued to pace. Shiru and Chiro watching him from another room. "What's eating him? He has been pacing for twenty minutes." asked Chiro. "Who knows. Maybe he has some sort of vision or whatever." Shiru answered. "Oh like an ah-ha moment?" "What? You are such a loser." "Shut up." "I'm leaving." Ryu's voice startled the two. They were about to say something back when they heard the door shut. They looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Sasuke was still brooding over his sparring match with Ryu. He had been wandering around Konoha for the past two day. He had seen many of the villagers preparing for a festival to be held at the end of the week. He probably wouldn't go. Festivals weren't his thing. He continued to walk around before deciding to seek out Naruto at the ramen stall to see if he wanted to train together. A week and he still hadn't gone on a mission. He could try to understand how the village distrusted him but still. He headed to the ramen stall.

Sakura had just finished her rounds at the hospital. She was currently sitting at her desk filling out some papers when a knock on the door interrupted her. She told the person to come in. Ino entered the room. "Hey Pig." Sakura happily said when she saw her visitor. "Hey Forehead." "What brings you here?" "Oh, just wondering if you were going to the festival this week?" "Probably. Why?" "Oh just wondering because there is going to be a group of us going. You know the rookie 9 with Ryu of course." "Of course. I will tell him about it." "Ok Forehead. See you later." Ino left the room with a smile on her face.

Ryu knew exactly who to go to. Ino. He headed towards the Yamanaka Flower Shop. He entered the shop to find Ino sitting behind the counter. "Hey Ryu. What brings you here. I was going to have Sakura tell you something but since you are here I will tell you. You know that there is a festival and we are having rookie 9 get together and you're invited to join us. We are just going to be hanging out for old times sake and there hasn't been a festival for a while." "Of course I will come Ino but I wanted to talk to you about something." Ino was all ears now. "Talk about what?" "I need some help."

As predicted Sasuke found Naruto at the ramen stall eating ramen. He didn't know how Naruto paid for all that ramen or where he put it. "Dobe." Naruto whipped his head around. "Oi, teme you scared me." Sasuke raised and eyebrow. "You want to train?" "HAI!" Sasuke had never seen the blonde haired shinobi move so fast.

Ryu left Ino and began to walk down the street. He thought of what had transpired and had a good feeling it would work. He knew he had a few stops to make before he went back to his apartment. He found the place he needed and headed inside.

Ino was ecstatic. She couldn't believe what Ryu had told her. She knew she was doing the right thing by helping him. She had had a good feeling about Ryu from the beginning when Sakura started to go out with him. A customer entered and she greeted them a little to happy.

Sasuke and Naruto were taking a break from training. Naruto turned to Sasuke. "Teme, why were you so upset yesterday after sparing with Ryu?" Sasuke looked at the ninja. "Jerk got me riled." "Riled? How? Ryu is probably the easiest person to get along with." "He told me to stay away from Sakura and challenged me as a shinobi. He called me _weak._" "Ryu said that. Man you must have really riled him up." " I didn't do anything. I don't give a darn about him and he should shut the heck up before I make him shut up." Sasuke was getting riled just thinking about it. "Later." Sasuke stood and left Naruto on the ground. Naruto just shook his head.

Ryu headed back towards Ino's place wanting her opinion on something. He entered the shop to find Ino looking at a scroll. Ino looked up when he entered. "Ryu whats up?" "I want your opinion on something." Ino nodded her head. Ryu took something out of his pocket.

Sakura was exhausted a twelve hour shift was a beating. She unlocked her apartment and went straight to her room after removing her boots. She made her way up the stairs and upon reaching her room she flopped herself on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

Sakura awoke the next morning to incessant pounding on her front door. She grumbled and got up to answer the door. Ino stood there with Tenten and Hinata behind her."What the heck are you doing here Ino?" Sakura asked leaning against the doors frame. "Shopping. We need to get new kimonos for the festival." Sakura's head dropped. Her day off and she would have to spend it finding a kimono. "I already have a kimono Pig." "Well Forehead you need a new one because you wore that one to the last festival." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Let me change."

Ryu slept fitfully. He was nervous and excited. It was finally going to happen. He stared at the ceiling of his apartment. He wished it was the festival. Just another day before the festival.

Sakura sighed as Ino was trying on a kimono. She hadn't gotten one yet. They were picking on one girl at a time. Hinata had gotten a beautiful violet kimono with a light purple obi. Tenten had gotten a hunter green kimono with a white obi. The kimono at the bottom had light green lily pads accentuating the dark green color and Tenten's hair color. Ino was trying on a darker blue kimono with a baby blue obi. Ino had just currently finished modeling it for them.

Sakura was next in finding the perfect kimono for the festival. All four women had been scouring the kimonos to try to find something that would be perfect for Sakura. Ino spied a kimono and knew it was the perfect one for Sakura. She picked up the kimono and grabbed Sakura and shoved her and the kimono into the changing room. Sakura put the kimono on and tied the obi. Sighing she came out for inspection. All three girls gasped at her. The maroon colored kimono had light pink sakura petals starting at the left shoulder and falling down across the stomach area and surrounding the bottom edges of the kimono. The maroon kimono was accentuated with a silver obi. The girls stared at Sakura as she wore the kimono. Sakura soon blushed when the girl's mouths were still hanging open. "I'm good." breathed Ino. Even the woman owner of the store was staring at the kunoichi. Sakura blushed harder and turned around to change out of the kimono.

Sakura exited the changing area and found her three friends with the same looks of awe on their faces. "Sakura that kimono is beautiful. You **have** to buy it for the festival." Said Tenten. Sakura nodded still a little flustered at what had happened. The girls purchased their kimonos and left the store.

* * *

**Day of Festival**

Sakura had gotten off from her shift early to get ready for the festival. The rookie 9 would be meeting at 7:00 when the night life would start. Sakura had taken a shower and was looking in a mirror putting on a light layer of make up. She was wrapped in a bath robe not wanting to mess up her kimono. She applied a light layer of pink eyeshadow and a little lipstick to accentuate the color of her lips. She put her hair in a bun with two chinese chopsticks holding it in place.

Sakura slipped into the layers of the kimono. She tied the obi and looked at herself in the full length mirror in the corner of her room. She pulled on it to straighten it. She looked at the clock. 6:45. Ino would be there in five minutes to pick her up.

Ryu didn't like wearing hakamas so he wore a clean pair of black nin pants. But he did wear a nicer shirt. He let the dark blue shirt hang not bothering to tuck it in. His eyes looked at something on the edge of the dresser in his room. He looked back at his reflection.

A loud knock came from Sakura's door. She pulled on her sandals and opened the door. Hinata and Tenten stood behind Ino both wearing their kimonos they had chosen. "Come on Forehead. We don't want to be late to meet the guys." Sakura nodded, closed her door, locked it, and left following Ino and walking beside Hinata.

The guys meaning Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, Shino,Chouji and Ryu stood at the meeting point. Sasuke stood as far away from Ryu as he could without looking to obvious about it. The guys were leaning agaisnt the railing of the bridge. Their heads turned when they heard the sound of feminime voices floating near them.

Ry'u's gaze immediately fixated upon Sakura. His breath hitched at seeing her in the maroon kimono. He was glad that Shiru and Chiro had decided to stay at the apartment. Apparently they had some source of entertainment their. Ryu knew the entertainment was sake. Those two loved the drink when they weren't on missions or going to be going on missions.

The girls arrived and then the group set off for the main road in the village where the festival would be taking place. Ryu took Sakura's hand and walked beside her as they walked with the group. Sasuke walked near the back glaring daggers at Ryu's back as he walked with Sakura.

The group was finishing eating when Ryu whispered something into Sakura's ear. She noddeed her head and then spoke. "Hey guys, is it ok if Ryu and I take off?" the group nodded as Ino's face lit up. Ryu took Sakura's hand and they left giving the group a wave before leaving them. Sasuke didn't like what was going on. He knew something was going on and he wanted to know what it was. He shrugged and figured he probably learn about it later.

Ryu and Sakura walked along the main road holding hands. Ryu had everything planned out. "Are we going to watch the fireworks later?" asked Sakura breaking Ryu out of his thoughts. "Yeah. I found a perfect place to watch them at." "Where?" "It's a surprise." he smirked at her. Her mouth puckered wanting to know where they were going. He laughed at her reaction. "Don't be so upset, I know you will like it." Her eyes made their way up to his face. She smiled.

Sasuke was bored. The group was walking around looking at the stands. Ino was talking furiously to Hinata and Tenten. When Ino said something both girls gasped and squealed. He heard the words of 'oh my gosh!', are you serious?' , 'that is so excititng', and one that sent a shiver down his spine. 'what did it look like?' Sasuke wanted to know what they were talking about. He knew curiosity killed the cat but he didn't care. He also knew that Ino would not tell him anything. He thought about going home and was about to tell the group that he was when Naruto said something about the fireworks starting. He knew he would get dragged along so he went willingly in a way.

Ryu knew the fireworks would begin soon. He began to lead Sakura to a secluded place. "Where are we going?" she asked as he led her through trees following a path. "A surprise." She pouted a little but then clung closer to him. He led them into a clearing. Sakura gasped. It was an enclosure of sakura trees. He led her to a spot in the enclosure. It was on a hill that overlooked part of Konoha. She sat beside him on the green grass. His knees were bent and his forearms were resting on his knees. She looked at him. She scooted closer to him and put an arm through his arm resting her head on his upper arm. He looked down at her. Her form resting against his. "Sakura?" "Yes." "How do you feel about us?" Silence. "Why?" "I just want to know." "I thought you knew how I feel." "I want to hear you say it." She blinked several times. She turned her head so she was looking up at his face. "I love you. I love you and only you." She lifted her head and kissed his cheek. He looked at her. Their eyes clashing. "Sakura, what if I asked you to marry me?" she blinked. 'is he asking me to marry him?' "That depends. Was he asking to know if I could or if I will?" "If you will." a smiled appeared on her lips. "Then that would have to be a yes." He smiled. "Then Sakura will you marry me?" "Yes." he kissed her. A gentle passionate kiss. They broke away slightly. "I have something for you." His hand reached into a pocket and brougth out a little black box. He opened the lid and there was a ring. It had a clear diamond on it. It was small but elegant. He took it out of the box and slid it onto her finger. He kissed her hand where the finger was at before he kissed her again. It was a passionate kiss. He licked her bottom lip and her mouth opened. The kiss grew. Sakura loved the feelings she was feeling. No one had ever made her feel so special. She felt Ryu's arm encircle her small form deepening the kiss still. They broke for air. Each looking into each other's eyes. "Aishiteru Sakura." As they kissed again the fireworks began.

Sasuke got a sinking feeling in his stomach. Something happened and he wanted to know what it was. He knew it probably had to do with what Ino was going on about with Tenten and Hinata. He wanted some answers and tomorrow was when he was going to get them.

* * *

**There you go. Chapter 6 is finished. Sorry about the fluff with Ryu and Sakura. It was kind of weird. Don't worry this is a Sasu/Saku fic. Just bear with me for a little bit. I am kind of dreading writing some of the future chappies. **

**The next chapter should hopefully be a little comical. It is in my head. Haha. **

**Just to let you know the next chapter won't be out until Saturday or Sunday. I am leaving on Tuesday and won't be home until Saturday sometime. But I will be extremely tired. I will start writing it so you won't have to wait too long to read it when I get back. **

**Please Review. I will be gone for a few days and when I come back I expect more than ten total reviews. So please make me happy! **


	8. Finding Out

**Hello everyone!! I am back. Indiana was awesome. That was the farthest east I have ever been.**

**Sorry the chappie is out a little later I got home from Indiana and I was not feeling very well. I was going to have it out on Sunday but I slept all day because I got sick. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I think it is pretty good. **

**I don't own Naruto but man the Manga is getting good!!! Way to go Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sakura kept glancing down at the ring on her finger. She loved the way it sparkled when held in the light just the right way. She hadn't slept much the previous night due to her excitement and had been at the hospital earlier than usual. She couldn't wait to show it to Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. She knew Naruto and the rest of the guys would congratulate her. She did wonder how Sasuke would take it. 'Cold jerk. He probably wouldn't care at all. She also wanted to tell Tsunade too. She got up, collected a few papers that needed to be given to Tsunade and left for the Hokage Tower.

Sakura walked along the street towards the building. She soon found herself ascending the stairs to the Hokage's office. She did her routine knock and let herself in. She saw Tsunade actually doing work by writing on a scroll. Sakura walked up to the desk and set the papers deliberately setting them down with her left hand with the ring in clear view. Tsunade looked at the papers as Sakura set them down. She was looking away when something glittering caught her eye. Her eyes moved back to the hand setting down the papers. She sat up and leaned back eying Sakura. "Congratulations." "For what shishou?" Sakura feigned innocence. Tsunade quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, I don't know. Something to do with a ring onn your finger." "Oh this? Isn't it great?" "So he finally asked?" Sakura played with her bottom lip with her teeth. "Maybe." Tsunade could see Sakura hardly being able to control her excitement. "When did he do it?" "At the festival." Tsunade smiled. "Congratulations Sakura! Except you better not be leaving this village." Sakura laughed. "I think we are going to stay here." "Have you told the others yet?" "Not yet. I wanted you to be the first. I was going to go to Ino and then the others." "Ok but be back by three. I have a mission for you." "Ok." Sakura smiled again and left the office. "Good for her. She deserves happiness and Ryu can give her that." Tsunade shook her head and went back to writing.

Ino was behind the counter when Sakura walked in. "Hey Forehead! Whats going on." Sakura walked over to the counter. She placed both hands on the counter. "Ino." "Yes?" "I'm getting married!" Sakura voiced loudly. It was almost a yell. Ino though she knew Ryu had proposed was excited none the less. She came around the counter and grabbed Sakura and hugged her. "Congratulations Forehead! I knew he would do it eventually. So when is the big day?" "We haven't really talked about it. He has to go back to the Rock for a few days so probably sometime after that." Sakura was excited. They continued to talk for a while before a customer came in. "Good Luck telling the others.

Sakura knew she could find Naruto at Ichirakus. She headed there. She walked into the ramen stall to find the blond sitting there slurping his ramen. "Hey Naruto." she said cheerfully sitting down. "So how was the festival after I left with Ryu?" she asked nonchalantly. "Oh it was kind of boring. We just talked and walked around and watched the fireworks." He said in between slurps. "How was your night with Ryu?" "It was good. He asked me a question though." "A question? What kind of question?" Naruto looked up at her. Her eyes were shining more than usual. "Oh, he just asked if I would marry him." Silence. More silence. "WHAT?!" Sakura laughed at his reaction. "Ryu asked me to marry him." "He finally asked you?" "Yep." Sakura beamed. Naruto smiled at her reaction. He knew she needed to be loved and Ryu could do that.

Sakura walked towards the Tower. It was nearly three the time Tsunade has asked her to be there. She knocked on the door and walked in. As she closed the door she saw three other figures in the room but only recognized one because of his blond hair. She walked towards Tsunade's desk. She saw two other figures in the room waiting for Tsunade to speak. "Hello Sakura." "Hai shishou. Gomen for being late .." before Sakura could continue Tsunade raised a hand and told her to stop. "I understand." she motioned for the four to form a line. Sakura looked at the two other companions besides Naruto. Of course with her luck one was Kakashi, which she didn't mind but the other would be a problem. Uchiha Sasuke. She resisted to urge to gag. She looked at Tsunade instead diverting her attention from the Uchiha.

Tsunade noticed that Sakura was looking at her again. "I am sending the four of you on a mission." She picked up two scrolls. "Theses scrolls need to get to the Kazekage. I will give one to Sakura and the other one to Kakashi. If you are attacked then split up. The scrolls are useless without the other." The four nodded. Sakura and Kakashi stepped forward to take the scrolls. "You leave in an hour." Sakura winced. "Dismissed." The four bowed respectfully and left. Sakura followed the other three out and then headed straight towards her apartment. She found the door unlocked and went inside. Ryu was sitting on the couch reading a scroll. He looked up when she entered. She took off her sandals and came and sat next to him. He put an arm around her shoulders and lightly squeezed. She snuggled up against him letting her head rest against his chest. "What's bothering you?" He asked calmly rubbing his hand along her arm farthest away from him. "Nothing. Just a mission." "A mission. You should be excited you haven't had one for a while." He was right. She hadn't been on a mission for about a month. Her only priorities were the hospital and helping Tsunade with her paperwork. "I guess." "But what? I know you wanted to say that." She shrugged her shoulders. "Sasukes also on the team." She felt him slightly tense before relaxing again. He picked up her left hand with his unoccupied hand. He looked at the ring sitting on her delicate finger. He kissed it and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Don't worry. Just try to ignore him. Don't let him get to you." She looked at the hand he was holding. She looked up at him and kissed him tenderly. "Thanks." "By the way. When do you leave?" "Fourty-five minutes." She smiled sheepishly. "Well, that doesn't give us long to say goodbye. He leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were waiting at the front gates both wondering where Sakura and kakashi were at. They had gotten used to Kakashi being late but not Sakura. After about five minutes they saw a familiar head of pink running towards them. She stopped a couple feet away from them. "Sorry I'm late." she brushed her bangs out of her face. She wore her traditional outift for missions. I red tank top with the Haruno symbol on the back her black shorts with the white skirt around it. She wore he knee tall boots. Her headband was not around her head but tied to her shoulder. Her hair was pulled back in a short ponytail. Kakashi poofed up a minute later. "Yo." his traditional greeting was said. He nodded to his ex-students and then the four were off.

They had been traveling for about two hours and Naruto had talked nonstop going on about how this was the first mission as team seven reunited. Sakura had avoided contact and even talking to Sasuke so far. She didn't have anything to say to him. She did however playfully banter with Naruto every once in a while.

Sasuke kept stealing glances at the only girl on the team. She had talked to Naruto and even Kakashi but not him. He glowered at that thought. Was she avoiding him and what would be her reasoning behind it? He wanted to talk to her. This...this ...silence. It was driving him crazy. He shook his head trying to get the thoughts out of his head. He wasn't in control and he didn't like that.

Hours later the four decided to rest for the night. Sakura had gone to get water from a nearby stream while the other three set up the clearing for a small fire to cook the fish the boys had caught. Sakura had come back with the water and was helping Naruto cook the fish.

Kakashi was the first one to break the silence. "When is the date Sakura?" Sakura looked over at him. She blushed. "We haven't really decided that yet. We want to wait until he gets back from another mission to the rock." "When will that be?" "He doesn't leave for about two more weeks and then he'll be gone for about a week. Probably a month at least." Sasuke was confused. What the heck was going on between the two? What date? He decided to add his two cents in. "What are you two talking about?" he asked rather rudely. Sakura looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Sakura-chan didn't tell you Teme?" Naruto asked. "Tell me what, Dobe?" "Sakura-chan..." he got cut off by Sakur smacking him on the head. "Naruto!" "What? You haven't told him yet. Can't I tell him?" Naruto said rubbing his head. "No!" "Tell me what?" Sasuke asked impatiently. Sakura looked over at him. "I'm getting married." She said plainly. "Ryu proposed at the festival." She held up her left hand. He saw something glint off her ring finger. He narrowed his eyes.

Naruto felt the slight waves of anger come from Sasuke. He looked at Kakashi across the fire. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders a signal meaning to stay out of it. "You are getting married?" "Yes. Does that surprise you." He cocked and eyebrow. "Because if it did you shouldn't live in the past. What I said means nothing anymore." "Keep telling yourself that. You only said yes because no one else would ask you." She glared. "You really do live in the past. Read my lips. I got over you. You really need a good punching. Maybe then you would wake up. You don't get everything you want." Naruto was looking between his two teammates wondering what would happen next. This was not playful banter but memories trying to unleash themselves. "Are you insinuating that I would want to ask you?" "Bull! You don't even know what you want. You just walk around Konoha with a blank expression. What about your dream of reviving your clan?" She decided to egg him on slightly. "You don't know what your talking about Sakura." "Don't I? I actually have moved on. Finding someone else. Someone I am happy with." Sasuke knew he would snap pretty soon. She was riling him up because what she said was truth. She had moved on. Something he wished she hadn't. He turned his head away from her for a moment and then looked back at her. He wanted to say something, anything. Anything that would beat her down but he couldn't. Probably because he couldn't think of anything nasty to say. "Keep telling yourself that Sakura." He got up and left the firelight.

Sakura's frame shook. How dare he. How dare he say that. She watched his retreating form in the firelight. Naruto too looked at the place where Sasuke had retreated to. He turned to Sakura. He saw her shaking. Not knowing if it was because she was angry or if what Sasuke had said had gotten to her. "Sakura-chan..." "Don't Naruto. I don't care what he says. He has always been that way and will always be that way. Just drop it." Naruto looked at Kakashi. Kakashi had a forlorn look in his eye. Words had been said. Words that had hurt the other but it was something the two of them needed to work out.

The next day the silence was unbearable. Naruto couldn't bring himself to break it. He just looked between the female and the male at odds. He knew he would be grateful when they returned to Konoha. They arrived at the Village Hidden in the Sand in the late afternoon of the third day of traveling. They were escorted to the Kazekage's office. They walked in to find Gaara at the Kage's desk. He looked up at them his sea foam green eyes looked at them. He leaned back in his chair. Kakashi spoke first. "Kazekage-sama we have brought the two scrolls that you have requested from the Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Gaara nodded. Both Kakashi and Sakura stepped forward. Retrieved their scrolls from their hidden places and set them down before Gaara. Gaara looked at the scrolls and nodded. Both stepped back and fell back into the line formation. "Thank you. I have sleeping arrangements for all of you. You may depart in the morning." All four nodded and left the room. They were escorted to an apartment with four three rooms. Two had only a single bed while the third had two beds. Sakura of course got her own and Kakashi claimed his own bed leaving Naruto and Sasuke to share the room with the two beds.

Naruto looked at his teammate. "Why do you bug Sakura so much?" Sasuke looked over at him. He was lying on the bed back to the mattress. "Hn." "That isn't an answer now answer me!" "I don't have to." Sasuke rolled onto his side facing away from Naruto. "You hurt her, you know. She was really hurt after you left. I am glad she found Ryu. He is good for her. Don't mess things up." "Hn. You are the second person who has said that to me." Naruto looked at him. "Who else?" "Who do you think?" "Ryu." "Hn." Naruto just continued to look at Sasuke's back. "Try listening for once will you Teme." Naruto laid down and soon fell asleep.

The team arrived back in Konoha three days later. Sakura was greeted by a grinning Ryu who gratefully swept her up in his arms. She laughed and they kissed. Sasuke watched disgusted. He wondered if she really was happy and that it wasn't just an act? Sakura and Ryu walked off hand in hand. "It isn't an act." Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see Kakashi. "Hn. What do I care?" with that he too walked off heading towards the Uchiha Compound. Kakashi sighed and walked towards the Hokage's office needing to report on the mission.

Later that evening Ryu and Sakura were nestled together on her couch. "How was the mission?" "Good." "What no excitement." "Not really." He sighed. "What happened?" "Nothing." "Don't say nothing when it isn't nothing." It was her turn to sigh. "Sasuke. I told him we were engaged and he began to say things to me about me not being over him and not being in love with you." Ryu looked at nothing realizing how much he was starting to dislike the Uchiha. He was causing Sakura pain. "Just try to ignore him. He just wants to get you mad." "I know it just hurts. I can't believe he would say things like that. I guess I should expect him to say things like that but still. All he is a giant pain in the butt." Ryu chuckled at this. "See. Just ignore him and don't think about him and everything will be alright." She laughed. She nodded her head in agreement.

Sasuke looked out at the pond in the backyard of his house. He stood on the wooden porch. His onyx eyes flashing with indignation. This wasn't the way things should be going. He was angry. That was clearly an understatement in this case. He knew he needed to act soon or do something to find time. But what? That was the question.

* * *

**Wow. I am finally done. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it took a little while to get out. **

**Next chapter should have some good surprises for you mainly one that will be really good. So watch out for it. Until next time friends!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!! Big puppy eyes!!**

**SEE YA!!!!**


	9. Plotting and Fulfillment

**Here it is the next chapter. This chapter has a turning point in the story. **

**There is one thing that I like about being sick and that is being able to write this story. I stayed home from school on doctor's orders so after I slept half the day I wrote for half the day. Hope you like this chapter.**

**You all know I don't own Naruto and I don't like spelling the real owners name because it is just to long. **

**Chapter 8**

Ryu woke up early that morning. He came out of his room to find Shiru and Chiro sitting at the table playing with some cards. The two looked over at him and then resumed playing cards. "Hey Ryu when you heading back to Rock?" "Not for anther week." Answered Ryu walking towards the counter to get come coffee. "What do you usually do around here. It is kinda boring." Shiru mentioned. "I usually am with Sakura or training with other Leaf shinobi." "Hey are the rumors true? That you asked Sakura to marry you?" "Yeah." "Way to go man! You finally got yourself a woman!" Chiro yelled. "Shut up Chiro. You are way too loud." "Whatever." Chiro said indignantly. Ryu laughed. "I have to head to Sakura's. I'll be back later. Do whatever you want." "Yeah, sure you'll be back later." Smirked Shiru. Ryu rolled his eyes. "Later boneheads." He left the apartment.

"Do we have too?" an uncertain voice said. "Yes. It is an order. We can't go against his orders. We may not like it but we have to." "But why?" "Dolt! It is a mission. Besides he has other objectives remember?" "Yeah but I still don't like." "Neither do I really but we have to. Just act as normal as possible for the next few days." "Ok."

Ryu made his way to Sakura's house. He knocked and heard the usual come in. He entered. Sakura was in the kitchen as usual. "You want some coffee?" "Sure." She came out of the kitchen with two mugs of coffee. They sat at the table. "So what have you been up to?" she asked looking over the rim of her coffee mug. "Nothing really. I have to leave at the beginning of next week. I have to return the scrolls to the Tsuchikage." Sakura's face fell. "Don't worry I'll be back by the end of next week." "Yeah, I know but still." "Hey why don't we start planning the wedding. If we are going to have it after I get back why don't we start early?" Sakura's face lightened up considerably. "You sure?" "Absolutely." Sakura leapt out of her seat to hug him. He laughed and embraced her back.

Ino sat behind the counter when she heard two people enter into the shop. "Hey Ino." Ino heard Sakura's voice. She looked up and saw Ryu and Sakura hand in hand. "Hey lovebirds. What are you doing?" Sakura lightly blushed and Ryu spoke up. "Flowers for the wedding." Ino squealed. "Yeah! So what kind do you want?" "I don't really know. Probably sakura blossoms and maybe a few others." Sakura replied. Ino grabbed her friend by the hand and started showing her all the flowers in the shop. Ryu chuckled as he saw his fiancée being dragged around the shop by Ino. In the end they decided on sakura blossoms, orchids, and roses. Very traditional. Before the two left Ino called out to them. "Forehead we need to go shopping for your kimono this week." Sakura nodded and exited with Ryu.

The two went back to her apartment to start the guest list. They decided they wanted a small wedding. Nothing to big but not too small. They wanted their closest friends and family to join. Ryu's parents had been killed several years ago. They started to make the list. Before either knew it it was eight at night and Ryu left to head back to his apartment.

The next day Sakura had to go to the hospital. She walked in and was congratulated by one of the many receptionists on her engagement. Sakura thanked her and made her way to her office. She entered and sat down behind her desk. She picked up her files for the day. She got up and headed towards her first patient of the day.

Ryu entered the Hokage's office. He found her sitting at her desk with the two scrolls he had brought placed before her. She nodded for him to have a seat. "I have read over the scrolls and I have some concerns." she began. He nodded. "I haven't read the scrolls so unless I do so I won't know how to help." Tsunade nodded and moved both scrolls towards him. He read the scrolls and looked up. "What concerns might you have Hokage?" "I don't feel that the Tsuchikage is being honest." "I can assure Godaime that the Tsuchikage wants this alliance more than anything. It has been on the top of things he has wanted to do for a very long time. I have worked with him on the alliance agreement from the beginning." "I don't care about that. Do you think there could be an alterior motive since you have worked with him on this from the beginning?" "I can't think of any. Unless he wants to attack Konoha after the alliance has been made but I highly doubt that." "What about another ninja war?" "Possibly but again I can't see it. Though Rock has good ninja we are not the strongest out of the nations. Unless he wants the alliance to be set and then attack a village on false accusations and have Konoha help him." Tsunade sighed.

"Would the Tsuchikage have any reason for starting another Ninja war?" "I don't believe he would. WE have a lot of the same allies. I don't believe he would intentionally start a war. Besides what is said in the scrolls that would make you think that?" "Only the fact that in the scrolls he stated several times about future battles or a war that could break out." "But it also said that the alliance could become void if they attacked and ally of Konoha." " Yes but there are several villages that are your allies but our enemies. It would be easy for him to attack an allied village that i

* * *

s our enemy or neutral to us and then we would have to fight." " I understand. You do not have to sign the scrolls if you do not wish." " Oh, I will sign them but I will send a scroll with you from me to him that must be returned immediately if he wants the alliance to be complete. You will carry that scroll." "Hai Hokage-sama." "The scroll will be ready the day you leave meaning two days." "Two days?" "Do you question?" "N..no. I was just a little surprised. I thought I was leaving in four days." "No. Two." "Hai." Ryu nodded and left the room.

Sakura was exahusted. She went into her apartment and when she found her bed she was instantly asleep. Ryu made his way to Sakura's apartment to tell her the new plan of him leaving in two days not four. He knocked on the door. No answer. He twisted to knob. It was open. He made his way inside. He didn't sense her chakra in the kitchen. He made his way to her bedroom. He found her lying on top of her sheets. He smiled and gently lifted her up and slid her beneath the covers. He lightly kissed her forehead and left the apartment.

Ryu made his way back to his apartment. He walked in to find Shiru and Chiro still playing with cards. "Is that all you two have been doing all day?" Both looked up at him. "Yep." "You two really need to get a life but I do have some news for you that will make you both happy." "What?" Shiru asked looking at Ryu from the corner of his eye. "We are leaving in two days to head back to Rock." "Isn't that earlier than you said?" Chiro asked. "Yeah but the Hokage was firm on her decision of two days." "So we leave in two days?" "Yeah. Get ready." Ryu walked away from the two and entered into his own bedroom.

"Will it mess things up?" a voice said. "Nah. We just do as we were told. Things will just move a little faster than thought. Why do you think the Godaime is in a hurry?" Don't know. Now stop asking questions." "Yeah whatever."

**Two Days Later**

Sakura was not thrilled with the news that Ryu was leaving earlier than he had said. But the sooner he left the sooner he got back meaning the wedding was closer. Ryu had told Sakura to wait for him at the main gate.

Ryu walked out of the Hokage's office. Shiru and Chiro were waiting outside the office. They folowed him to the front gates. He spotted Sakura as he neared the gate. She was leaning against the gate. She spotted him and ran over to him. She was welcomed by his outstretched arms ready to catch her. "I'll miss you." she whispered softly. "Me too but hey when I get back only two weeks and then we get married." She nodded into his chest. He kissed her head. "Come back safely. Ok.?" "Yes, I will come back safely." He kissed her gently on the lips. He reluctantly let her go. He nodded to Shiru and Chiro. "Ready?" "Hai." they responded in unison. Ryu's hand went to his vest to make sure the scroll from Tsunade was there and then down to a pouch on his waist. His hand went inside the pouch and felt the two scrolls sitting in there. He nodded "Lets go." He kissed Sakura a final time and then began walking out of the gates. He looked back a hundred yards out of the gate. He saw Sakura still standing there. He smiled and then motioned for the team to take to the trees.

Sakura watched as Ryu departed. She felt alone inside. 'A week. Just a week and then he'll be back' the thought. She turned from the gate after seeing him disappear. She made her way to Ichirakus. She found Naruto sitting on a stool. He looked at her when she sat down next to him. "Oi Sakura-chan. What's wrong? You look sad." "Ryu left for the Rock." Naruto understood. He knew she hated him leaving. "He'll be back in a week though." "I know its just that it gets lonely without him around." "Yeah and maybe your sad because he is leaving right before the wedding." Sakura smiled at the mention of the wedding. "That's probably it Naruto. Thanks." Sakura left the ramen stand.

Sasuke saw Sakura leaving the ramen stall. He entered to find Naruto sitting there. "What's up with Sakura?" "Hey, Teme. Oh, Sakura she is just sad that Ryu left on a mission especially being so close to the wedding and all." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Ryu gone. Maybe he could make a move.

Ryu sat near the fire. 'Two more days until we reach Rock.' He couldn't get the conversation with Tsunade out of his mind. Was the Tsuchikage planning something? He had re-read the scrolls over in his mind. He did notice the same thing Tsunade had about future battles and wars. Would the Tsuchikage be so low to stoop to that level. The level of gaining an ally just to gain greater power in the ninja world. He somehow couldn't believe it. He had known the Tsuchikage for years and never had he acted as suspicious as now. 'What are you thinking?' Ryu thought gazing into the fire.

"When do we strike?" Not until he is close. We have to remain discreet. We can't give Konoha a reason to think it is us. Follow his plan and we'll will get through this." "I just feel kind of bad. Why him?" "You know why. Besides after the talk with the Hokage it just made him an easier target. He is thinking too much." "Ok. Tomorrow then?" "Yes. When he stops for a break. Catch him off guard.

Sakura woke up early the next morning to incessant pounding on her front door. She groaned and rolled out of bed. She made her way to the door. She opened it up "what do want Pig?" "Oh, come on Sakura we need to shop for your wedding kimono." Sakura rolled her viridian eyes. "You woke me up at this hour to go shop?" "What hour? Forehead it is almost eleven." "Eleven? Are you serious?" "Yeah, now lets go. Go get changed so we can leave." Sakura grumbled but went upstairs to change clothes.

Sakura was getting a headache. She had tried on ... oh she had lost count. She was sitting in a chair as Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were exploring the kimonos searching for the perfect one. Tenten called Ino and Hinata over to where she was to inspect a kimono she had found. Ino nodded her head vigorously as if saying it was the perfect one. The three girls brought it over to a tired and weary Sakura. She raised an eyebrow at them. All three had grins on their faces. "This is the one." Ino told her. "You said that about the last however many I have tried on." "Well this one really is the **perfect** one." "Ok, I'll try it on." Sakura took the kimono and went and put it on. It was a white kimono made of silk. It felt heavenly against her skin. The color was an pure white. Clean and crisp. The two inner layers were even finer and almost see through. She shrugged on the kimono. The design had golden petals on it. The petals seemed to dance across the kimono. The obi was an off-white color almost matching her creamy white skin. She gold brought out the gold specks in her eyes. The emerald color of her eyes really shone. She tied the obi and went to show her friends. They all gasped seeing the beautiful kimono on their friend. "What do you think?" "I think Ryu is going to pass out seeing you in that. There won't even be a ceremony." said Tenten. "We are good." was all Ino said. Hinata sighed. "I wish the other guys would get their acts together." Sakura, Ino, and Tenten looked at her. "Hinata! Is there a guy you didn't tell us about?" Ino asked. "Maybe." "Who?" "Naruto." The three shrieked.

Naruto stood in the Hokage's office with Neji, Shino and Kiba with Akamaru. Tsunade had just been breifing them on a mission. They would have to leave immediately. The four nodded when Tsunade dismissed them. "Meet in a half hour in front of the gates." said Neji as he was team leader. The other three nodded and left to get ready.

Ryu had been traveling with Shiru and Chiro for two days now. They were at least a half a day away from the Rock village. He looked behind him at his two companions. He noticed they were breathing heavier than normal."You two ok?" he asked them. Both nodded in response. He knew the trail he was taking almost like the back of his hand and knew there was a stream about twenty minutes ahead. He would stop there to let them rest.

They came upon the stream and he signaled them to stop. They stopped beside him. "We can rest here for a few minutes." the pair nodded. Ryu walked over to the stream and cupped a hand into the river and drank slowly. He looked back and noticed the two were not there. 'Bathroom.' he thought. He sat against a tree waiting for their return. Suddenly his senses perked up. His mind was telling him danger was near. He got to his feet quickly. He readied a kunai. He checked his surroundings and moved away from the tree. He was suddenly aware of shuriken being thrown at him. He easily dodged them and crouched in a fighting position. He looked around for a sign of where his attacker might be. He didn't sense any sign of chakra anywhere. He turned his head to the side slightly just enough to catch a shadow trying to creep up on him. His other hand went to his pouch on his right thigh. He pulled out several shuriken and threw them at his assailant. The shadow evaded the shuriken.

He turned around only to get a punch to the stomach. He didn't even notice the man in front of him. He didn't get a good look at his face or headband. Ryu stumbled backwards from the blow. He looked up and saw two men in front of him. He couldn't see their faces as their backs were towards the sun. One soon disappeared. He looked away just for a moment to see where the man could have gone but it was just enough time for the man in front to start an attack.

Sakura looked out the window of her office. She had a gut feeling something was wrong but what? She shook her head and concentrated on her work believing it was just wedding jitters and a want for Ryu to be home with her. She looked at her papers trying to push the feelings away but they wouldn't go away.

Ryu gasped. He fell onto his hands and knees. He didn't understand. Where were Shiru and Chiro? Why weren't they here helping him. He was getting attacked and losing badly and his comrades were nowhere to be found. He knew had to do something before he was finsihed. He made a few hand signs and whispered words for an earth style jutsu. His assault on his two attackers did nothing to them and only weakened him further. He slowly got to his feet and raised his torso only to feel the stab of a kunai in his back. He coughed up blood. He felt the kunai grind into him and then there was an electrical shock. He had to know who was attacking him. With the last of his strength he swiftly turned around and back handed the man behind him. The man fell to the grand from the force. Ryu looked at the man's face. His eyes widened. "Why?" he croaked out. "If we told you you would have to die but then again you are going to die anyway." Ryu knew the voice. He received another blow to the stomach. He fell onto his side. The man above him rolled him onto his back. Ryu looked up at the face he knew so well. "Too bad you got mixed up in this. I feel bad for the girl you left behind." 'SAKURA!' Ryu's mind screamed. He barely felt the kunai that was driven through his heart to end his life. His eyes slowly closed. He saw Sakura's face before his vision went dark. 'I'm sorry Sak.' he thought before his entire mind was consumed in darkness.

"He's dead. Lets go." a man said his voice rough and edgy. "Yeah. Are we just going to leave him here." "Yeah." his companion nodded his head. They both disappeared into the trees.

Neji felt the chakra of someone suddenly end. He stopped abruptly. The other three stopped with him. "What is it Neji?" "Neji looked around and found the direction in which the chakra suddenly vanished. He sped off in the direction. The four came into a clearing near a stream. The four landed with a soft thump on the ground. They saw the body laying motionless on the ground. Naruto groaned. Neji walked forward to the body. He looked down at the body and hung his head. Shino and Kiba closed their eyes realizing who it was. 'Sakura.' Naruto thought.

**That's a wrap for this chapter. Hope you liked it. I like building some suspense. This is the longest chapter I have written so far. **

**I expect some reviews from this chapter so lets go on the reviews.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Later y'all**


	10. Why Her?

**I love being sick because then I get to write this story. The only thing bad about being sick is the make-up work and the essay I have due on Tuesday. **

**I can already say you guys are going to hate me at the end of the chapter. **

**Happy Halloween this is your treat and maybe if you are really lucky I will write another chapter tomorrow if I have time. **

**Heres another awaited chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto but I can't wait to read the manga tomorrow if it comes out. **

**Chapter 9**

The four leaf ninja looked down at the man. All four unsure about what to do but one thing kept running through their minds. Sakura. All four thinking of various questions concerning her. What would she do? Who would tell her? Why did this have to happen to her? Naruto knelt down by the man's side checking again for some sign of life. "Where are his two companions?" came the monotone voice of the Hyuga. "I can't smell them clearly." Came Kiba's reply. Then at once the four shinobi felt chakra signatures close by. All turned around to see his two companions landing softly on the ground. "What happened here?" asked the one on the right. "Names." Neji's voice demanded. "Shiru" the one on the right answered curtly. "Chiro." the one on the left replied. "Where were you?" "We were scouting. He stopped here and told us to rest but we felt the need to search ahead to make sure nothing was there. I thought I felt a chakra signature. We went to search for it. We told Ryu but he must not have heard us." Shiru said smoothly, his voice not breaking. "Well thanks to your 'scouting' your leader is dead." "What?!" yelled Chiro. "What do you mean dead?" Neji moved out of the way to let the two rock shinobi get a good look at their leader. "Ryu." whispered Chiro. Shiru looked at the ground. "It must have been a trick to get us away from him."

"What do you mean 'trick'?" Asked Neji eying the two. "Well since Ryu's the diplomat for the Tsuchikage there have been several failed assassination attempts on him. Thats why we were assigned to help him on this one. He was carrying secret scrolls for only the Hokage and the Tsuchikage to be able to read. Also he received a special scroll from the Hokage to give to the Tsuchikage." Shiru turned to Chiro. "We must complete his mission for him." Chiro nodded. Shiru made his way towards Ryu's body. He too knelt down by the body. The took the pouch on his waist and opened it up and took the two scrolls hidden and then opened a part of the vest that concealed the last scroll. "We will take the scrolls back to the Tsuchikage and inform him of Ryu's death." "What about the body?" Asked Shino. Shiru looked at the body of his leader. "We must get to the Rock village as quickly as possible now. The scrolls are in danger. The body would only slow us down. We will bury it here." Shiru made a move to start to dig a hole for the man's body. "No." Shiru looked down at Naruto. "No you will not bury his body in the middle of nowhere. He deserves more respect than that. We will take him back to Konoha with us." Shiru looked almost surprised. "If you want." he turned his back on the Konoha shinobi. "Chiro, lets move." He turned his head back to Neji and nodded his thanks and then the two rock shinobi leapt up into the trees.

"I don't believe their story. It seems to convenient." Neji stated. He saw the other three nodded. "We will take the body back with us but we can't let Sakura see or know of this until we consult Tsunade." The group nodded. Naruto picked up Ryu's body and supported it against himself. "How are we going to get into the village without anyone knowing?" "We'll use a genjutsu to conceal him." "Right. Lets move."

Shiru and Chiro watched as the Konoha shinobi left the clearing. "Think they suspect anything?" Chiro asked. "Hard to say. Most likely they do but they don't know what. I think they believe the story though." "Well that's good." "Let's go back and report." "Hai."

The team sat around a fire that night each deep in thought. "Do you think there is another reason that someone would want Ryu dead?" asked Kiba breaking the silence. "Possibly, but what other motive would be needed?" answered Neji. "Do you think maybe Ryu read the scrolls and they found out somehow?" "Ryu is and was an honest man. He wouldn't do something he was told not to." "What about the killers?"asked Shino. "There were no traces. At least I couldn't smell anything." Kiba replied. "Whoever it was definitely knew what they were doing." Neji nodded. "I didn't see any traces of something that could give us a clue about the killers." "Do you think Ryu knew who they were?" "Unlikely unless it was somebody who had tried to kill him before." said Kiba. "I don't believe that story." Naruto bluntly stated. "He has never once said anything about trying to be assassinated. He hasn't ever needed an escort before now. That's what's wrong. I don't trust Shiru and Chiro anymore. They have got to be lying." "I agree with Naruto on this one." answered Shino. The four went back into a silence each gazing into the fire.

Sakura woke up earlier than normal the next day. Her feelings of uneasiness had not ceased but just intensified. She got ready and before she left the room she looked at herself in the mirror. She had started to get dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and stressing over the wedding and Ryu being gone. She made her way to the hospital. She entered and was immediately bombarded by a nurse yelling at her to make her way up to the emergency area. Sakura immediately went to work only thinking that it was going to be a long day.

Shiru and Chiro sat on a tree outside of the gates of the Rock Village. They looked at each other and jumped down and made their way into the village. They went directly to the Tsuchikage's office. They were immediately taken in. They bowed before the Kage. The man looked at the two shinobi in front of him. "Well?" His voice was strong and even. Shiru looked up. "Mission complete." The Tsuchikage's face showed no emotion. "The scrolls?" Shiru reached into his vest and brought forth three scrolls. "The two you sent to the Hokage and then one from the Hokage to you. Only Ryu knows what the scroll may contain." the Kage arched and eyebrow. "Ryu." The kag turned his back on them. "Brign the scrolls here." Shiru stepped forward and set the scrolls down on the desk. The Kage turned around and opened the ones he had sent. He saw the signatures and lightly smiled. He opened the third and immediately frowned upon reading the contents. "Sly witch." he threw the scroll down. "The Hokage apparently wanted the scroll to be returned immediately." Shiru said. "That Godaime is a menace." The Tsuchikage growled. "Tsuchikage-sama?" "She put stipulations on the alliance that we must follow if the alliance is to be active." "What stipulations?" "No unnecessary wars against their enemies or our allies." Shiru's eyes widened in shock. "The scroll has been documented which means no treaty unless I sign this and return it to her." "What will you do sama?" "I don't know. How she found out my underlying plans is going to cause a mess anyways. That witch!" Shiru saw the wrath in the eyes of his Kage. He took a step back not wanting to be the the object of the Kage's anger release.

The four had been traveling most of the day constantly taking breaks because of the added weight that had been added to their returning to Konoha. They were stopping to take a break. "I'll take him Naruto." said Neji. Naruto shook his head. "No, I have to." "Naruto, you don't have to." Again Naruto shook his head. "Yes, I do. Sakura would want me to." The other three bowed their heads not wanting to think about what they would tell the cherry blossom. She had had enough heartache in her life this would be the cherry on top, how shook his head. "We need to get to Konoha by tomorrow. Let's move." He took to a tree immediately.

Shiru rubbed his sore cheek. As he had thought he had been the object the kage's frustration had been taken out on. A swift hard punch chakra infused. Chiro just looked at him. "Well what about the Hokage's scroll that needs to be taken back?" "I am _not _taking the scroll back. Who knows what will happen to any Rock ninja if they enter there right now." Why? They don't know who killed Ryu." They may not know but they will find out." "Do you think it was wise to not tell the Tsuchikage about the girl?" "Heck yes! I don't even want to be around when he finds out that Ryu had a girl." "Why?" "Well, I guess because then he might feel it necessary to finish some unfinished business if you know what I mean. He would want to finish it just to make sure that if Ryu did tell her anything it wouldn't get out." Chiro nodded his head. "What about us?" "I _don't_ even want to think about it."

The team had been moving fast all day. They were at the outskirts of the gates. They had stopped to get a final rest and set the genjutsu. Neji walked over to Naruto who had Ryu's body. Neji took a look at Naruto and then the man he was carrying. He performed the handsigns and to the others watching it seemed as if Ryu's body had never been there. Neji nodded. The group descended from the trees and walked the rest of the way into Konoha. Though the team was met by several precious ones they could not stop. They told them to go home and they would be there later. They ones that met them understood and immediately left watching the team make their way towards the Hokage's office.

Tsunade had taken a swig of her sake when a knock came. She called for them to enter. The team entered. Tsunade slitted her eyes knowing there as a genjutsu in place. "Why use a genjutsu? There are only the four of you or is there a fifth?" Neji looked at his Kage. "Hokage-sama we have unfortunate news." "Unfortunate news. Please pray-tell. I am interested." Neji looked over at Naruto. Tsunade followed his gaze. "What on earth is going on?" Neji performed a handseal. "Kai." The genjutsu was immediately dispelled. Tsunade's eyes widened her sake bottle in her hand fell to the floor and shattered.

Shizune was standing outside the office door. She knocked and was about to open the door when Tsunade's voice reached her. "Stay out!" Shizune released the door handle she was about to twist. She looked at the door wondering what was going on.

Sakura had finished up with a patient and was headed back to her office. She arrived and saw Ino in the room. "Hey Ino." "Hey Sakura, a bunch of us are going to go out tonight. We were wondering if you wanted to come. You know get your mind off Ryu and the wedding." "Sure, sounds like fun. I just have to finish up some paperwork and take a few scrolls over to Tsunade before I can join you." "That's fine I pick you up around 7:30." "Sounds great." "See you Sakura." Ino left the room and Sakura sat down in her chair to complete some documents and get the scrolls together for Tsunade.

Tsunade looked at the man that Naruto was holding on to. "What the heck happened?" She demanded. "Tsunade-sama we don't exactly know ourselves. I felt a chakra presence go out and when we arrived where I sensed it we found him." "What about the two bimbos he had with him?" They weren't there when we first arrived. They did show up a little later claiming they were scouting ahead because of a 'feeling' they had." "Bull. I don't believe that. What about the scrolls?" "His two companions took them." Tsunade growled at this. "I don't like this." "They told us that Ryu's life had been on the line several times before as he was a diplomat for the Tsuchikage." "Ryu never said anything about trying to be assassinated." "That is what we thought also. Kiba nor Akamaru couldn't find a scent that would give us a clue to the killer. There were no clues near where the fighting had taken place. The killer or killers were very careful in this death." "I see. Who else knows about this?" "No one Hokage-sama. We placed the genjutsu on before we even entered the village so nobody would know."

"Naruto, I want you to take the body to the morgue. I will have Shizune inspect the body to make sure there was no poison inserted. Ryu was a strong opponent he wouldn't be taken down easy." Naruto nodded. Neji went over to him and placed the genjutsu back on. Naruto left with Kiba and Shino leaving Neji alone to talk with Tsunade.

"Tell me everything those two buffoons told you." Neji opened his mouth and began to retell the tale that he had been told by the two companions. Tsunade listened patiently interrupting frequently to ask questions or his opinion on the matter. Neji told all that had conspired and when he was done Tsunade sighed in frustration. "Tsunade-sama, may I be so bold to ask what was in the scrolls that may have been the result of Ryu giving his life?" Tsunade arched an eyebrow at the Jonin. She sighed again except it was longer and more stressed. "The scrolls contained the final agreements to have the alliance official. However parts of the scrolls left me with a bad feeling that this alliance was only going to profit one village and that village being the Rock. I wrote my own scroll to the Tsuchikage declaring the agreement would be final when the scroll I sent was returned to me. My scroll was telling him that under no circumstances would he declare war upon another village unless having consulted me and the Elders. It would limit his ability to make or cause an unnecessary war between nations." Neji nodded. "Do you think that the Tsuchikage wants a war?" "I honestly don't know but the way the scrolls were written it would seem that the Tsuchikage wanted bloodshed and that we would help him. I could almost see him wanting power and starting a war to get that power. I can assume that my accusations against him can now be presumed correct as Ryu, the only person to know the contents of the scrolls and him being so close to Konoha, is now dead. Only he would really know unless the two goons were in on the plot and killed Ryu." "Do you think that those two killed him?" "I have my suspicions that they are the ones but I can't give evidence." Neji looked at the ground.

"What about Sakura?" Tsunade closed her eyes. "I don't know. She needs to know but in a manner that is not going to be too crushing. The news in general is going to break her." "Maybe a friend should tell her. Naruto was adamant about carrying Ryu's body back here by himself saying Sakura would have wanted him too." Tsunade eyed the shinobi. "Yes, Naruto would think like that. I think he should be the one to tell her. She is going to need a friend." A knock came at the door. "Who is it?" Tsunade's voice rang. "Naruto." "Come in." Naruto entered with Shino and Kiba on his heels. Tsunade looked Naruto up and down. Naruto looked at his Hoakge questioningly. "Tsunade-baa-chan?" Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Naruto I know this is going to be hard for you but I need you to tell Sakura about Ryu." Naruto's eyes widened. He slowly nodded his head anticipating how his friend would take the news.

Sakura stood up from her desk and grabbed the scrolls off her desk to take to her shishou. She put her cloak on and left the room. She made her way towards the Hokage's office. She climbed the stairway and went to knock on the door when she heard voices inside. She heard her name and decided to put her ear against the door to hear them better. She heard muffled voices about how to tell her something. 'Tell me what?' "Sakura!" Tsunade's voice rang out. Sakura slowly opened the door and stepped sheepishly inside the room. She immediately felt the tension in the air.

"Tsunade-shishou I brought the scrolls you requested. I didn't mean to overhear your conversation but I heard my name and I was curious." She noticed Naruto and Neji exchange a glance. Naruto looked from Neji to Tsunade who nodded her head. "Is something wrong?" Naruto looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "What is going on?" she pleaded her voice cracking. "Tell me!" Naruto bowed his head and took a step closer. "Naruto?" she whispered. "What's going on?" He took her by her shoulders her arms still cradling the scrolls. He looked at her straight in the eye. Cerulean blue locked with Emerald green.

"Sakura, on our way home from our mission....we...well we......found..." he stopped. "Found what Naruto?"

"Sakura,..........Ryu......." "What about Ryu?" her voice straining like his.

"Sakura, ......he's ........he's dead." The scrolls clattered as they hit the ground.

**CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I am so bad but that's the way I wanted it. Sorry guys about Ryu. I really liked him too. I was sad when writing his death. I felt so bad for Sakura. **

**Next chapter: How is Sakura going to take the news and how will she react. Will Sasuke find out about Ryu's death? (haven't decided. Should I let him know next chapter or make him wait? Tell me when you review)**

**Review because its Halloween!!!**

**Later Guys and Gals. (just to be politically correct! Got that one in my Honors British Literature class!!!)**


	11. Memories

**Wow I am on a roll with this story. Being sick had definite advantages. Maybe I will be compelled to get another chapter out today but if not today most likely tomorrow. I love this story and I hope you do too. Thanks to all of you who are reading the story it makes me happy when I check to see how many people have been reading. Keep making me happy!!!**

**Happy Halloween!!!! Have fun trick or treating. I get to stay home and eat soup. I can't even to the party I was going to go to!!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto sorry people. But definitely own the plot line that you guys like reading. **

** Chapter 10**

The world froze. The scrolls came to stop after rolling away from her. The room's occupants hung their heads seeing the defeat in her eyes. Time itself seemed to stop reveling in moment that would be unforgettable. Her body began to shake. The hands on her shoulders tightened as if trying to stop the shaking that had taken over. "No." she breathed. "no it can't be. He....he promised." Naruto looked down at the girl in front of him. He could see the tears beginning to line her eyes waiting to boil over and cascade down her face. "Sakura." he whispered softly. "NO!" she shouted. "he can't be.....dead. He promised he would come back. He promised. He said he would come back to me." her voice going from loud to soft. Naruto drew the girl into a hug. He felt her shoulders begin to shake violently and the wetness that began to soak into his shirt. She clung to him as she sobbed violently. Her breath became ragged as she tried to gulp air into her lungs.

"Naruto." Tsunade's voice broke. "take her home." Naruto nodded and picked Sakura bridal style and left the room. The other three shinobi watching their friend carry his teammate out of the room. Kiba began to pick up the scrolls Sakura had dropped. He laid them on the desk. Tsunade had sunk into her chair as if wanting to disappear. She flicked her wrist letting the shinobi know they could leave. The three exited the room. Neji took one last glance at the Hokage who had her elbows perched on the desk and had he face in her hands. Neji slowly closed the door knowing it was closed when he heard the 'click'.

Tsunade sat there. Her mind blank not thinking of anything. She felt bad for her apprentice. She had gone through so much already and now this had to happen. She couldn't help not thinking that the death of Ryu was indeed caused by his own village. She would put the alliance on hold until the murderers' were caught and brought to justice. She could only think that the killers were the two idiots that had been with him when he returned the last time. She buried her face in her hands wishing none of this had ever happened.

* * *

Naruto carried the petite, fragile girl back to her apartment. Her sobs had calmed down but he could still feel her trembling and silently crying. He shifted the girl in his arms when he opened the door to her apartment. He made his way to her room where he gently laid her on her bed. She had fallen asleep. Her cheeks still glistened with the tears that she had shed. He looked at her. Her face seemed serene. He kissed her forehead as a brother does to a sister. He put a blanket over her and left the room closing the door behind him. He walked down the stairs. He looked over at mantle that held pictures. He walked over to the mantle. He saw the original team seven picture, the new one that included Sai and Yamato. Then he saw several other pictures. Some of them were of Sakura and him and then the majority of them consisted of Sakura with Ryu. He looked at her smile. It was her true smile. The smile that had been gone until Ryu came into her life. His own smile disappeared as he thought about the man that had brought light and love to Sakura's life. He had entered her life so silently and quickly and left it exactly the same way. Quickly. He felt a tear make its way down his face as he thought about the man that had stolen Sakura's heart for the second time. 'Ryu. Why did you have to leave her?'

Ino had no idea why she was being summoned to the Hokage's office so late at night. She entered the office after knocking twice. She immediately noticed how distraught the Hokage was. "Tsunade-sama?" Ino inquired. Tsunade looked at the blond woman. "Ah, Ino. I wanted to talk to you about some thing. What I am about to say to you is right now confidential but I want you to know as Sakura will need you to be with her." "Sakura? Tsunade-sama what's wrong?" Tsunade looked her right in the eye. "Ino, a team I sent out on a mission found Ryu dead. They brought his body back here. Sakura found out a little while ago." Ino gasped at the news. "Sakura." Tsunade nodded. "Naruto took her home but she is not going to be in a good condition tomorrow. I need you to help her out. She is going to be hurting." "Hai, Tsunade. I will head over to her apartment in the morning." "Also I have asked Naruto to go over to his apartment and clean it up. I want you to go with him." "Hai, I will." "That is all Ino." Ino nodded her head and left the office. 'Poor Sakura.' she thought as she left the building.

* * *

Sakura woke up the next morning. Her mind replayed the scene last night. She curled herself into a ball and silently began to cry again. She gripped the sheets as the silent cries turned into sobs that racked her body. She buried her face into the pillows of her bed.

Once she had calmed down a little she made her way down the stairs to settle herself on her couch. She was wrapped up in a blanket and held the most recent picture of her and Ryu together. Her mind replayed the most cherished memories she had with him.

*flashback*

_She knocked on the door as she always did. She heard voices inside the room but not one that told her not to come in. She opened the door and stepped into the room. She saw an unfamiliar man talking to her shishou. The man stopped when he heard the door open. Tsunade motioned for him to continue and for Sakura to come and drop off the scrolls which she held. The man resumed talking. Sakura noted that the voice was nice. It was a deep voice but soothing to hear. She didn't pay attention to what he was saying. She placed the scrolls on the desk Tsunade sat at. She looked up to see the man's face. She looked up and noticed the man looking at her while Tsunade talked to him. He smiled slightly at her. She blushed and left the room after organizing the scrolls. _

_She had walked about twenty-paces from the office when she heard the door open and close. "Wait!" she heard a man's voice call out. She turned her head and saw the man coming towards her. "Yes?" she had asked innocently enough. "What is your name?" "Sakura, Haruno Sakura." "That's a beautiful name Sakura. I'm Ryu, Taheshi Ryu. I am from the Village Hidden in the Rocks." He bowed before her. Sakura slightly giggled. "Ryu it is nice to meet you." Ryu grinned a broad grin. "Why thank you. The same here." _

_*_end flashback*

Tears started to leak through her closed eyelids.

*flashback*

_Sakura was walking towards her apartment when she heard a voice call her name. "Sakura!" She turned and looked around. She saw a man running towards her. "Ryu?" she called. The said man stopped a few feet away and started to walk towards her. "Hey Sakura." "Ryu, what are you doing here?" "Oh, well I had to return to give another scroll to the Hokage. You know since I am the messenger." Sakura nodded her head. She started walking again. "Sakura." he made his way next to her side. "I am going to be living here. The Tsuchikage thought it would be a good idea to have a diplomat live here in Konoha." "That's nice." "Sakura, I want to get to know you better." He grabbed her elbow and swung her gently around to face him. "Ryu, I'm sorry but I am not ready for a relationship. I'm sorry." She got her arm back and ran towards her apartment. Ryu just looked after her._

*end flashback*

'he was so patient with me.' more tears fell from her eyes.

*flashback*

"_Come on Sakura. Get over Sasuke and get on with your life." cried Ino. She was flipping out. "Sakura, you have a nice man wanting to get to know you and all you do is push him away." Sakura was looking at her hands in her lap as she sat cross legged on Ino's bed. "I can't Ino. I'm not ready." "Thats bullcrap Sakura. We both know it is." Sakura looked up at her friend who was pacing the room. "YOU need to get off your butt and move on with your life. YOU are holding yourself back from soemthing that is great." Ino took a breath. "Come on. Give the guy a chance. Its not everyday that a shinobi comes to live in Konoha and wants to go out with you." Ino sat next to her on the bed. "Give your heart another chance. He isn't Sasuke. He is a nice guy who cares for you." Sakura couldn't help herself but launch herself into Ino's arms and begin to cry. "I want to move on but it is so hard." "Ino rubbed her back. "Sakura, you are strong despite what people may say. Give Ryu a chance. Maybe he can heal what's broken." Sakura nodded and gave a smile._

_*_end flashback*

'Thank you Ino for helping me get the courage to go out with him.'

*flashback*

_She saw Ryu standing outside the Hokage's office. She took a deep breath and made her way towards him. He saw her approaching. He gave a smile. "Sakura, I...." Sakura stopped him. "Ryu I am sorry for the way I behaved the other day. It was rude of me and I wanted to let you know that I want to get to know you too." Ryu gazed down at the woman in front of him. "Well then. Sakura would you like to go on a date with me?" "Sakura looked up into his dark blue eyes. "Yes, I would like to go on a date with you." _

_*_end flashback*

'He always forgave me so easily.'

*flashback*

_Ryu was walking her back to her apartment. They stopped when they reached the door. Sakura turned to face him. Ryu was standing there so calmly. "Sakura, I wanted to ask you something." "Yes?" Sakura looked up into his face trying to read his eyes. "Sakura, I know that you might not be ready for a relationship yet but I have to ask. Sakura would you be my girlfriend?" Sakura smiled. "Yes, I would like to be your girlfriend." Ryu sighed deeply. "Thank you. You have no idea how painful that was." Sakura smiled and hugged him which he in turn hugged her back. They pulled away. Gently Ryu cupped his hands on her cheeks and slowly descended his head. He lightly kissed her on the lips. He lifted his head and gazed down on her. She looked up at him re-opening her eyes. "thank you." she whispered. _

_*_end flashback*

'he was so gentle with me. As if I would break at any moment.'

*flashback*

_He looked at her. Their eyes clashing. "Sakura, what if I asked you to marry me?" she blinked. 'is he asking me to marry him?' "That depends. Was he asking to know if I could or if I will?" "If you will." a smiled appeared on her lips. "Then that would have to be a yes." He smiled. "Then Sakura will you marry me?" "Yes." he kissed her. A gentle passionate kiss. They broke away slightly. "I have something for you." His hand reached into a pocket and brougth out a little black box. He opened the lid and there was a ring. It had a clear diamond on it. It was small but elegant. He took it out of the box and slid it onto her finger. He kissed her hand where the finger was at before he kissed her again. It was a passionate kiss. He licked her bottom lip and her mouth opened. The kiss grew. Sakura loved the feelings she was feeling. No one had ever made her feel so special. She felt Ryu's arm encircle her small form deepening the kiss still. They broke for air. Each looking into each other's eyes. "Aishiteru Sakura." As they kissed again the fireworks began._

*end flashback*

'he loved me like no other.'

Sakura couldn't help but break down in heart wrenching sobs. The man she loved. The man she was ready to begin a life with. He was gone. He was gone from her. Never to return. He had left her behind in this world. She felt so alone. So empty. She couldn't stand the emptiness she felt. She curled herself into an even tighter ball and fell asleep clutching the picture to her chest wishing it wasn't real. Wishing that Ryu would walk through the door any second and scoop her up in his arms. That he would whisper sweet words to her. To make her laugh. To make her smile. To mend her shattered heart. To be there for her as he had been for the past year and a half. The happiest time of her life. The moments she never wanted to forget because if she did she would lose her mind. She would lose her shattered hear to nothing but the darkness.

'you said you wouldn't be like him.'

* * *

**Whaaahhh!!!!!!! Oh man was that a heart wrencher to write. Sorry that it is shorter than usual. Next chapter will be better and longer. I have some good ideas for the next chapter (I think). **

**Happy Halloween**

**Trick or review!!!!**

**Later!!!**


	12. Goodbye

**Hello again. Thank you a bunch for those of you who reviewed. I love reading the reviews. They make me excited when people tell me they like my story. **

**Well here is another chapter for you guys to read and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto (I just read the manga for this week and let me tell you if I think what happened happened I will not be very happy)!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Sakura awoke the next morning still curled up on the couch. She yawned loudly and started to rub the sleep from her eyes. She heard a quiet knock on her front door. She looked at the door not knowing if she should open the door. The knocking came again. She decided to answer the door. With the blanket still wrapped around her she made her way to the door and opened it slightly. She peered around the door and saw Ino. She opened the door wider. "Hey Sakura." Ino said in a quiet voice. Sakura just bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Tsunade-sama told me." Sakura closed her eyes and opened the door wider inviting Ino into her apartment. Ino stepped in. Sakura closed the door and went and sat down on the couch again sitting cross legged. Ino took off her sandals and walked over to where Sakura sat. Ino sat across from her on the couch. "Sakura. I'm sorry. I really am." Sakura nodded. Sakura was trying to hold the tears at bay. She sniffled and gulped trying to contain her composure. Ino just looked at her friend. She could see the damage that had been done.

Naruto sat at Ichirakus. He was playing with his food rather than eating it. Sasuke came up and noticed Naruto's strange behavior. "Dobe." he said as he sat down. Naruto looked at Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow seeing the state the man was in. Naruto looked like he hadn't gotten sleep for days. His hair was messed up more than usual and the cerulean eyes didn't hold the playfulness they usually held. "Who died?" Sasuke said sarcastically not knowing what had happened. This resulted in his collar being grabbed and his face being found inches away from Narutos. "You don't know do you?" "Know what?" Naruto released him. "phfft. Should have known." "Know what Dobe?" Sasuke asked again. "You don't need to know. You wouldn't care anyway." Naruto shoved him back and left the stand after paying for the ramen. Sasuke looked after him. His eyes slitted. 'know what? Dang it!'He left the stall and headed towards the training grounds.

Ino looked at Sakura. The girl in front of her seemed so frail. So fragile. Ino dipped her head and looked at Sakura straight in the face. "Talk to me Sak. You need to talk." Ino pleaded with her friend. Sakura glanced up at her friend. "He promised he would come back. He said he wouldn't be like him." "Be like who?" "Be like _him._" Ino finally figured out who the him was. "Oh Sak. You can't compare the two. Ryu was nothing like him. Ryu was the best. He would never even come close to being like him. Ryu would have come back to you but someone else took him from you in a more permanent way." "Someone took the first one too." "Sak. Stop it. You can't compare. Sasuke is **nothing** like Ryu. Ryu actually cared about you. He was going to marry you. Remember? He was the one for you. The right one." Sakura looked at the girl tears finally flowing down her cheeks. "I miss him." she whispered.

Tsunade sat in her chair looking out the bay windows in her office. She heard a knock on the door and then heard it open. Tsunade turned her chair around. Shizune stood in front of the desk. "Results." Shizune bowed her head before starting. "There was poison in his system but a poison that really can't be detectable. The poison is a poison that has to be put in the person by food or water. WE also found out that the poison does internal damage without the person realizing he was being eaten from the inside out. It would definitely weaken any person if they had to fight. The poison had to have been put into him after he had left Konoha as the damage wasn't that extensive but enough to weaken him." "It had to be the idiots that were with him." Shizune nodded in agreement. "Get ANBU in here immediately and Ibiki." "Hai Lady Tsunade." Shizune left the room immediately. Tsunade took out a scroll and began to write.

Tenten and Hinata had arrived at Sakura's door and had knocked. The door was opened by Ino. She smiled sadly and let the two girls in. The two took one look at Sakura and questions immediately filled their heads. They say down around the girl. Ino took her seat on the couch. Hinata spoke up first. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Ino spoke up instead Sakura. "Hinata, Tenten" both girls looked at Ino and then back to Sakura. "We found out that, well. Hinata? Has Naruto been acting strange lately?" "Yeah, he seems pretty upset about something but won't say anything." "What about Neji, Tenten?" "Yes, he's been pretty distant lately during training sessions. He can't seem to concentrate since he got back from his last mission." Ino sighed. "Ryu. Well Naruto and Neji found Ryu when they were coming home from their mission. But they found him......dead." Both girls gasped. Their stares went Sakura. Tears had started to seep out of her already swollen eyes. Both girls were patient as Ino told them what had happened.

* * *

Ibiki was leaning against the wall of the Hokage's office. He looked at the eight ANBU that had been gathered. Tsunade was leaning on her elbows. She stared at them with such an intensity that it almost made Ibiki shiver. "The eight of you will go to the Village Hidden in the Rocks and arrest two rock nin under my orders." Ibiki frowned at this. "You will escort them back here for interrogation and then they will be charged with murder if it comes to that." "Who are these Rock nin Hokage-sama?" Tsunade unrolled a scroll. "Their names are Hakashi Shiru and Rukon Chiro." Ibiki recognized their names. He had heard them from Ryu. His eyes narrowed. "I want them back here in two weeks time. I have all the necessary documents that are needed for arresting them. Also give this to the Tsuchikage." Tsunade passed them another scroll. "Dismissed." All eight poofed out of the office in clouds of smoke. Ibiki straightened himself and walked his over to the Hokage's desk.

"What the heck was that about?" Tsunade looked at him. The incident concerning Ryu was still a confidential case. "A team I sent out that was coming back found Ryu along the way. He was dead. Murdered." Ibiki narrowed his eyes. "I had Shizune check the body over. Ryu is not a pushover in battle. Shizune found that there was a poison in his body like I had suspected. The poison we believe was administered after he left Konoha and the only people with him were those clowns Shiru and Chiro." "What about the alliance with the Rock?" "The other scroll I gave them is about that. When ANBU gets back with the two you are to interrogate them until they spill all the beans. I have a feeling that the Tsuchikage is playing dirty here." Ibiki nodded his head. "When will you release the news to the general public?" "In a day or so. I don't want them to know he was killed returning to the Rock." "What will you say caused his death?" "I'll just say he had an illness that finally took his life." Iniki raised and eyebrow. "How will that work that boy was probably one of the most physically fit person in Konoha." "Don't burst the idea. Besides its the only thing I have to go on." "Just be ready and waiting for the ANBU to get back.

Sakura sat in her room. The others had finally left her alone. Though she enjoyed their company to an extent she wanted to be alone. She sat on her bed fingering the kimono that lay sprawled beside and n front of her. Her finger traced the gold patterns. She didn't even try to stop the tears that came this time.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Sakura didn't want to answer the door. There had been incessant knocking for the past day ever since Tsunade had released the news that Ryu had died. Very few knew of the real reason that caused Ryu's life to be taken. She didn't want their pity. Not this time. She sat on her couch curled up in a blanket just like she had been for the past four days.

Knock knock knock. Silence. Knock knock knock. Silence. "Sakura?"

Sakura just sat there. Not recognizing the voice. If she recognized the voice she would make an effort to move. She felt the chakra presence move away. She sighed. She knew that she was being childish. But right now she just wanted to feel this way. She knew she would have to come out sooner or later and she knew it should be sooner.

* * *

Sasuke leaned against a post stationed inside the Uchiha compound. He was again looking out over the pond in the back yard. He had heard the news. His first reaction was, though he knew the reaction was inappropriate, excitement. Sakura no longer had a man. She had no guy to run to except Naruto but that didn't count. He knew with the Rock nin gone he could make his move on her. He could be the healer. Ironic when all he had done so far was kill. He knew that Ryi would have to go if he was to get Sakura but this was just too perfect. He didn't even have to do anthing. Though he wasn't going to kill the man to get rid of him. Actually he hadn't really thought of that part at all. He was thinking make a move when he was gone and then when he gets back she will dump him. But this was even better. She would be hurt. He would be there for her. He shuddered. He never was a caring person. But this was workign well.

His plan. Try and act like a caring person and get her to fall for him. Easy. She was such an easy person to convince. It wouldn't be that hard to get her to see that she really did still love him and that she was just denying everything she had said to him before about being over him. Yeah right. He might be cold but he is not dense. He was interrupted when he heard someone walking towards him. He looked to his left and saw Naruto walking towards him.

Naruto approached Sasuke. Naruto stopped to the side of Sasuke. "I think you should know the truth." Naruto said plainly. "What truth?" "The truth of how Ryu died." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "I know how he died. He had an illness." "Don't lie to yourself Sasuke. I know you wouldn't fall for something like that." "Then pray-tell, tell me how he died." he answered "Like I care." he whispered not thinking Naruto heard him. "You should care Teme." Naruto said loudly. "He died fighting. He was murdered!" Sasuke's eyes grew a little bigger. He turned to look at Naruto. "What?" "He was murdered. We found him dead after being attacked. He was murdered." He stressed the word murdered. "How do you know that?" Naruto looked away into the distance. "Tsunade-baa-chan called me back into her office after Shizune had checked the body over. A poison was put into his system. He was weaker when he fought making him easy prey. She thinks his buddies are the ones responsible. They are being brought back here for interrogation. This is putting a huge damper on the alliance. If she finds out that Rock killed one of their own for no reason except maybe knowing some information, she is going to be furious. She'll probably blow a gasket or something." Sasuke looked away from his friends face. "I had to tell Sakura about the poison. She was even more devastated by hearing that." Sasuke looked at the pond. "Look, I thought you should know about it. I... I don't know. Just don't hurt her right now. She's in enough pain." Naruto took a last look at his friend and then walked away. Sasuke continued to look at the pond not really believing what he had just heard.

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Sakura looked down at the clothes in front of her. She hated the color black but now she detested it even more knowing that this would really be goodbye. She fingered the black long-sleeve shirt. She looked at the matching black skirt. She pulled her current shirt over her head and proceeded to put the black one in its place on her body. It fell gracefully over her body. She unclipped her pants and slipped out of them slipping into the skirt. She felt tears prick her eyes. She ran her hand over her eyes removing the tears. She looked at herself in the mirror noticing how the black of her clothing clashed against the pale white of her face. She left her apartment her feet guiding her too the Hokage's tower where the services were. She got there and almost everyone was there ahead of her. She saw the sad glances that were cast her way. She heard whisperings in the crowd. She knew they were about her. She took her place in between Naruto and Ino. Ino gripped her hand as if trying to reassure her.

Tsunade began to talk about Ryu and even though he was not a Konoha Shinobi he acted like one. She went on talking about his faithful service to both Konoha and the Rock village. The time came to lay the flowers. Sakura stepped up. She touched her fingertips to his picture. She placed the flower down and whispered a goodbye saying she loved him. Her hand lingered on the white flower she had placed down. Slowly she let go. 'goodbye Ryu' her mind thought.

* * *

Eight ANBU stood outside the village gates of the village hidden in the rocks. The guards stationed looked at them questioningly. "You are Konoha ANBU. State your business." a guard asked the eight ANBU. "Official business of the Hokage. We need to speak to the Tsuchikage on urgent business." The two guards looked at the threat that loomed on them. One nodded "follow me." The eight followed the guard towards the Tsuchikage's office.

From his window the Tsuchikage saw the eight ANBU being led towards him. 'this isn't good.' he thought not wanting to experience the confrontation what was surely to come.

* * *

***lets out deep sigh, really deep sigh* Ok there is it. Another chapter. I hope you guys liked this one. **

**Ok I know you guys have been waiting to get to the Sasu/Saku interaction and I am planning on some in the next chapter. Can't disappoint my fans now could I. **

**On to other matters. I like writing one fanfic at a time but I need to start prepping for my next story. So I have a few ideas on my profile page. I have a poll set up so please vote for which story you would like me to write next. **

**Ok so now Review and then go to my Profile and poll! **

**Gracias. (my brother is fluent in spanish so I picked a little up)**

**Later!!!!!**


	13. Retribution Wanted and Interaction

**Well, well, well. Lets see what I have in store for you again!! I can't believe I got another chapter out today. I'll have the next one out in a few days. I can tell that it will be pretty long. Lots of good stuff in that. Read so you can get to the preview of the next chapter. **

**Thanks for all the Reviews that I have gotten. They are totally awesome!!!**

**Have fun reading!!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. But wish I did at times.**

**  


* * *

**

Chapter 12

As Sakura began to wake up she rolled on her side so the sun's rays hit her back. Viridian eyes slowly opened. The first thing her eyes saw was the ring Ryu had given her as an engagement ring. She looked it at with a longing in her eyes and quickly dismissed the thoughts that were running through her mind. She needed to forget. She needed to move on. She couldn't wallow in her pity anymore. She got out of the bed not even glancing at the ring. She made her way into the bathroom where she stayed for a good half hour and came out towel drying her hair. She passed the stand where the ring lay and walked over to her closet. She grabbed a dark blue shirt with the Haruno symbol on the back and then a pair of black nin pants. She readied herself and then walked down to the kitchen, grabbed a mug for her coffee. She drank her coffee and exited the house locking the door behind her and walked towards the hospital not meeting the glances of people looking at her as she walked by.

She made her way into the hospital and was greeted as usual by the receptionist. She could feel the girl give her a sad look as she walked away. As she walked into her office she sat down and flipped through the folder laying on the desk looking at the patients that were awaiting her treatment. She got up out of the chair, put on her medic coat and made her way out of the office heading towards the first room.

* * *

There was a knock on the door. The Tsuchikage looked at the door. He could feel some sweat roll down his neck. "Come in." his voice cracked. The door opened. Eight ANBU from Konoha stepped into his office. The one in charge was a step ahead of the others. "Konoha ANBU. What can I do for you today?" he felt the gaze of the ANBU even from behind the wolf painted mask. "Hokage's orders." was all he said. The Tsuchikage was afraid of these men. They were ranked below him but their presence was dangerous. "What kind of orders. I don't recall doing anything that would make the Hokage upset with me. I mean we are in the middle of making an alliance." He laughed nervously. If he could see the ANBU's face the man probably arched an eyebrow making him gulp a little.

"We are here to detain two Rock ninja." The voice was cold. "Why?" blurting something out before thinking. "They are to be interrogated and tried for the murder of Taheshi Ryu." "Ryu is a Rock nin. If I felt punishment was necessary then there would be punishment but I don't even know who killed him." "Lady Hokage has given us specific documents that allow us to detain a Hakashi Shiru and a Rukon Chiro." The ANBU pulled out a scroll and gave it to the Tsuchikage. The Tsuchikage unraveled it. His face paled upon reading the contents. He looked up at the ANBU. "This is outrageous. They are my shinobi. You have no authority to do this." The ANBU captain took out another scroll. "Maybe this will change your mind Tsuchikage-sama." The Tsuchikage looked at the ANBU warily. Again he unraveled the scroll and his face went even whiter. Llooking back up at the ANBU. "Fine. I will call them in." The ANBU nodded.

* * *

Sasuke walked beside Naruto as they headed towards the training grounds. Both were silent. They got to the grounds and got into fighting position. Before lunging at the other Naruto spoke up "Sasuke if you had the choice would you have come back to Konoha?" The question shocked Sasuke. He lowered his position slightly. "Why?" "Just wondering. You seem to be paying more attention to Sakura-chan now." Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes. 'And I thought he was dense?' Sasuke just shrugged. "I probably would have come back eventually I guess." "Would you have come back because you needed a home or because maybe someone was here?" Sasuke was getting pissed. "Why the heck are you asking all these dumb questions?" "They aren't dumb teme. They are legit questions." 'I didn't know he had vocabulary like that.' "Look does it matter what the reasons. You would have been happy." "Yeah but still. You seemed to dislike Ryu a lot." 'Oh great. Onto this topic.' "Dobe, I just didn't like Ryu. Get it? Good." "I think you like Sakura-chan." "Dobe, shut it. I don't like Sakura like that." "Just keep telling yourself that." 'what the heck?' Sasuke thought before he narrowly avoided an attack by Naruto.

Sakura slumped down in her chair getting tired of looking through all the files of the patients she had done today. She filed them neatly. She looked up at the clock. 6:30. She heard her stomach growl softly. The corners of her mouth twistes up. Taking off her medic coat she left the hospital heading towards Ichirakus where she knew Naruto would be. 'Might as well get on with life.'

Naruto and Sasuke were seated at the ramen stand awaiting their orders. They hadn't said a word since their earlier conversation concerning their teammate. Little did they know the person they had talked about was headed their way. Both turned around when they heard someone enter the stall. "Sakura-chan!" said Naruo excitedly. Sakura smiled a small smile. "Hey Naruto." "What are you doing here?" "Well I didn't feel like going home so I decided to come and see if you were here. I figured you would be though." She paused. "Hi Sasuke." "Hn." Sakura rolled her eyes. She ordered miso soup. Their orders were placed in front of them. All three started to eat. "Hey Sakura, how are you doing?" Naruto asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura's hand stopped midway to her mouth. "Okay, I guess." she whispered. She placed the noodles back in the soup with her chopsticks. Sasuke looked over at her. "I have to go." she said hurriedly. "I'll see you two tomorrow." she paid for her half-eaten meal and left the stand. "Good one Dobe." Sasuke got up, paid and left following Sakura.

Sakura slowed her pace as soon as she was far away from the stall. She stopped in the middle of the road and looked up at the moon. "You should probably go home." she heard a voice from behind and turned around to see Sasuke. "When were you the concerned type?" "Never. Just stating a fact." "You shouldn't tell me what to do." "No I shouldn't but I do." "What the heck is that supposed to mean.?" Sasuke stepped closer to her. She eyed him warily. "What are you doing Sasuke?" He said nothing just got closer to her as she started to back away from him. "Sasuke?" She stopped when he stopped. A foot away from her. He reached a hand up towards her face. He laid it against her cheek. He felt Sakura tense. "What do you want Sasuke?" "Nothing." She tore her face away from his hand and ran towards her apartment. He stood there rooted to the spot. "Dang it!" he cursed himself. He was so close. So close to....to ....to what? What was he going to do. Kiss her? No. he couldn't do that, at least not yet. He looked at where she had disappeared into the night. He smirked at feeling her skin against his hand. 'So soft'. He left the spot and made his way back to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

The ANBU waited. They stood in the room watching the Tsuchikage. It had been hours since they had first arrived. The ANBU were leaning against the walls of the room in boredom but they were just as alert as ever. The door finally opened and two shinobi walked in. The captain looked at them. One spoke. "Tsuchikage-sama you called us?" The Tsuchikage looked at them with a look of relief on his face. "Yes I did and what took you so long to get here?" "Sorry, we were delayed with something." The Kage raised and eyebrow. "No excuses." The two shinobi finally caught sight of the eight ANBU surrounding them. "What do you need?" the dark haired one asked. "These ANBU here are from Konoha. They are here to detain the both of you and take you back to Konoha for questioning concerning the death of Taheshi Ryu." One paled the other remained stoic. "On what charges?" the dark haired one asked again. "Murder charges. Apparently the Hokage thinks that you two are responsible for the death of Ryu." Both men winced. Shiru was thinking of an escape plan until the ANBU captain spoke up. "Don't think about escaping. You won't be able to." he nodded to the other seven ANBU. The two Rock nin were surrounded with seconds. They had chakra rope tied around their wrists. They also had Chakra capsules placed on their wrists. "No chakra. No escape." the voice sounded sadistic. The two men cringed.

Both men waited outside the office while the captain was still in with the Tsuchikage. "Tsuchikage-sama. Hokage-sama wanted me to tell you that until this matter is resolved the alliance arrangements are to be placed on hold." "Hai. I can understand that. I would like to ask though why the Hokage is going through so much trouble to try to find a Rock nin's murderer or murderers?" "The Hokage's apprentice was engaged to Ryu. She had a connection with Ryu and would like to make it right." "Ryu was engaged?" "Hai, the Hokage's apprentice caught his fancy. They were to be married after he returned back to Konoha." The Tsuchikage pondered this. "Thank you. Send word of their trial." "Hai Tsuchikage-sama." The captain bowed and left the room. He exited the room and nodded to the other ANBU. "Lets go."

The Tsuchikage watched as the ANBU walked out of the Tower and towards the main gate with their prisoners in tow. 'So he head a girlfriend?' the Tsuchikage began to pace the room. Things were getting out of hand and quickly. He guessed the Hokage knew what his plans were. He was sure Ryu couldn't have known. Ryu was a trusted shinobi. He had never disobeyed and order so he wouldn't have read the scrolls that had been passed from one kage to another kage. Unless the Hokage had let him read the scrolls. He was getting unnerved and this little bit of new information unnerved him just a little more for no particular reason it just did.

"I told you this would be bad." hissed Chiro. "Well I didn't think the Hokage would do anything. I mean he isn't even a shinobi of the Fire Nation." hissed back Shiru. "Well great. Now we are on our way back to that village and probably killed. I've heard they have a really good interrogator." "Would you shut up! I don't want to hear about that. We need to think of a way to escape." "Escape? Are you serious? We are being guarded by probably eight of the best ANBU Konoha has and we have chakra rope tying us down not to mention to capsules that are draining us of our chakra. You think of an escape plan and if it works come back and get me." "Loser." "What was that for?" "Chicken." "Both of oyu shut up! We can hear you." Both looked towards where the fire was. The ANBU captain was looking at them. "You might want to listen to your companion. You can't get away from us." Shiru huffed. Chiro snickered. "Shut it."

* * *

Sakura closed her apartment door and touched her cheek where his hand had been. What the heck had that been? A momentary lapse of insanity. She remembered the look in his eyes. They seemed soft almost caring not as hard and cold as they usually were. He almost seemed gentle. She shook her head. She must have been imagining it. Sasuke cared of no one but himself and he especially didn't care about women either. The only thing he would want a woman for would be to restore the Uchiha clan. A woman to bear him sons. She shook her head again. Sasuke was the same as before he left. She needed a shower.

Sasuke walked back to the compound and made his way inside the main house and went to the master bedroom he had made into his room. Sitting on the bed and wondering what on earth he had just done. Probably scared her the way he acted. He kept rubbing his right hand together. The hand he had touched her with. The hand he felt her skin against. He remembered what her skin felt like. Soft. Like flower petals. He stared down at his hands. He knew that what he had done was stupid. She was freakin still trying to get over _Ryu_. He shook his head and took off his shirt and pants only clad in his boxers and slipped under the covers of his bed. Hands behind his head he wondered what his next move should be.

Shiru and Chiro basically marched towards Konoha. Shiru was even more foul tempered than usual. Chiro just walked along trying not to get Shiru mad because if he got him mad he did not want to be the object that Shiru took his anger out on. Chiro could see that Shiru was trying to formulate an escape plan. "Just drop the idea." he whispered to him. Shiru looked at him from the corner of his eye. "I already told you. Shut up." Before Chiro could say anything the two were stopped and the ANBU captain was right in front of them. "Both of you better learn to be quiet or you won't like the repercussions. Is that understood? Also if you have any plans to try and escape us. Forget them." Shiru sneered and glared at the captain. These actions earned him a hard backhand slap to the face. "Know your place."

**  


* * *

**

Ahhhh. Sorry its not as long as they usually are but hey you got the fluff a little. Hope you liked the interaction between Sasuke and Sakura. I have some good ideas for them and when they finally do get together. I am not planning that for at least another chapter. So probably two more chapters but next chapter will definitely have the FLUFF!!( I think) 

**I'll even give you a preview:**

**(the chapter isn't written so this is just what I am thinking in my brain)**

**She ran until she could run no more. She looked at where she had stopped. The team 7 bridge. She fell onto her knees crying until she could not cry another tear. Her heart. She clutched a hand to her chest. She could feel the pain of it twisting and breaking. "Sakura" her head flew up. There before her was Sasuke. "sasuke" "what are you doing?" ........ "let me help you." "No!" **

**he looked at her. She was breaking. He saw that.**

**Hope you like that preview. **

**Please review and poll for the next story! Remember go to the profile and poll!!!**

**Love ya all. **


	14. Let Me Help You

**Hello readers I am back with another chapter. I am sure you will like if not love because it has got some good fluff. (no perverted thoughts people). Well just saying. I am surprised I got this out today. I had to go to a funeral for a friend and then tons of make up homework. Not to mention studying for 3 tests that I have this week. EEEEEKKKKK!!!!!!!**

**  
Well read the chapter and love it (hopefully)**

**  
Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto again. Still trying to buy it though. Oh Well!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

That morning Shiru and Chiro made their not so grand entrance into the Village of Konoha. The two were immediately taken to Ibiki for questioning about Ryu's death. Both sat back-to-back in a clean,crisp white room. Chiro fidgeted slightly. "Stop fidgeting will you." Shiru barked. "you need to calm down. They can't pin anything on us because there is no proof." "But still, this waiting. It's making me nervous." "Stop whining." The door suddenly opened causing both men to jump and look towards the door. Ibiki stood there. He walked into the room with Tsunade right behind him and two other interrogators. Chiro gulped knowing he wasn't going to like this.

Tsunade walked to the middle and stood in the middle of where their chairs were placed. "Shiru. Chiro. So good to see you so soon. I'm sure you know why you are here." Both nodded and Tsunade continued. "You have both been accused of killing Taheshi Ryu. But since we don't have solid witness information you two will be interrogated." "What information do you have that would make you suspect us?" snipped Shiru. Tsunade arched an eyebrow. "I had my assistant Shizune examine the body. We found something very interesting. She found a poison in Ryu's system that we can say was given to him after he left Konoha and since there are no villages or tea houses in the route Ryu takes and the only people with him were you two, the evidence points at you." Chiro gulped while Shiru slitted his eyes. "Ibiki, I'll let you take over." She gestured her hand and the man leaning against the wall moved and began to walk towards the two. Tsunade decided not to stay for the interrogation of the two so she left the room.

Shiru was furious. 'how dare the dolt actually tell.' Grinding his teeth he slumped against the stone cold wall. He knew what would be next. The Tsuchikage would be informed and they would certainly be put to death. It was a good thing he wasn't in the same cell as Chiro or else he would be tempted to strangle to man himself. What he didn't expect was the visitor that he got the previous day. His eyes narrowed just remembering the confrontation. The girl had come to him. In all her glory. She had stood before him and asked him why which he didn't have an answer for. Just replied a short one worded answer of 'mission'. The girl just looked at him and then left him to contemplate his answer.

* * *

The Hokage stood in her office. Pacing around the desk thinking about what Ibiki had told her. So they had done it. In her mind she knew that they had done it from the beginning but now it was fact. Sitting down at her desk she grabbed a scroll and began to furiously write on it. Calling Shizune, she handed the scroll to her and told her to send it to the Tsuchikage air mail style. Slumping down in the chair she remebered Ibiki telling her that Sakura had gone to see the two men. Sakura needed to see the two men responsible for this fiasco. Sighing she reached for her bottle of Sake. Finding it empty she did something she was good at. "Shizune! I need Sake!"

The Tsuchikage sat at his desk. The door opened and a messenger walked in. Deposited a scroll on his desk and left. Unraveling the scroll almost knowing what it would say he nonetheless read the scroll dropping it when he finished. Knowing he only had one choice he scribed a scroll back to the Hokage and in the same day sent it to the Hokage of Konoha knowing he just sealed the fates of two of his shinobi and the fate of himself. Knowing that if he wanted the alliance he would have to do it on her terms and after what had happened, he had reluctantly consented. The alliance was needed and whatever he had to do he would do it and retribution was retribution. Even though he hated it he knew he would have to give up a lot of opportunities and freedoms as he just placed himself below the Hokage. Konoha would almost be like a a protectorate until the Hokage thought the he and the Village Hidden in the Rocks had served enough retribution. Burying his hands in his face and hair he sighed.

* * *

**One Month Later**

Leaning against a sakura tree the woman rolled the scroll she had been studying about a healing jutsu. Looking up towards the sky noticing the clouds passing overhead and the light breeze that moved her hair around her face. Sighing she looked down at the scroll in her hands. Picking herself up off the ground she made her way back to the hospital to check on several patients that would need her attention shortly.

The man watched her leave. Lowering his head. No interaction in a month. Ever since the encounter that night. Ever since he felt her skin against his hand she had said nothing to him. Heck she hadn't even been around him if she could help it. Leaping down from the tree he had occupied he made his way back towards where he knew the blonde idiot would be.

Tsunade had watched her apprentice carefully over the past month. Though showing some of her usual spark as before, most of it wasn't there. Outwardly the girl was fine. Fit as a fiddle. Healthy, active. Everything she should be doing she was doing but inwardly she was dying. If you looked into her green irises for more than a few seconds you could see the pain and loneliness that were there. The girl had distanced herself from most of her male acquaintances especially the Uchiha. She had gone on a few missions and had done well on them but at times the records had said she was reckless.

He watched as his friend sat beside him. "Hey Teme." "Hn." "Man you really need to pull that stick out of your butt and move on with life. You have been so creepy lately." Sasuke eyed the teen next to him. "Hn." Naruto sighed heavily. "Whatever teme." "Hn."

* * *

Walking down the white corridors of the hospital she gazed around. Looking at the same things she had seen for the last six years. Nothing ever changed. Patients came in. They were treated. Then they would leave. Routine. Unchanging. Predictable. It wasn't reality. Stepping into her office she slid down the wall after closing the door. Burying her head in her knees she silently cried. How she wished life was just like this hospital. Unchanging.

Laying on his back he stared up at the ceiling. How the heck was he supposed to get close to her? She had been avoiding him like a bad disease. Grinding his teeth he knew he needed to find a way to talk to her. Even just being near her would at least calm him down a little. This was definitely not going as planned. He should have a girl already. He was an Uchiha after all. Getting a girl shouldn't be this hard.

Opening the door to her apartment she glanced around. The pictures still stood along the mantle. She went over and stood before one in particular. Tracing a finger along the faces in the picture. It was a picture of her and Ryu a few days after he had proposed to her. 'By now we would be married.' closing her eyes to let no tears fall as she turned around and left the picture standing.

* * *

Sitting at her desk was a total bore. Tsunade said she needed some paperwork filled out and she got stuck doing it. Looking out the window she saw the overcast skies. She had smelled the rain when she was walking towards the hospital. Glancing back down at the paperwork she took up the pen again. Suddenly the door burst open a nurse standing there panting. "Sakura-sama!" Sakura's expression changed immediately. "Your needed in the maternity ward." Sakura bolted out of the chair and up towards the ward. Washing her hands the nurse pointed to the room in which she was need. "Tsunade-sama is already in there but she needs your assistance. Sakura marched into the room. Tsunade looked up at her."Sakura, she's having complications I need you to monitor her readings." "Hai." Sakura took up the clipboard and watched as the readings changed making note of the drops and rises. Sakura looked at the woman laying on the bed. She was panting heavily. She heard Tsunade's commands to the woman as she continued to look at the woman.

It must have been twenty minutes before the cry of a child was heard. Sakura was taken out of her daze of watching the woman and raking the readings. She stepped away after taking the last readings. She walked over to Tsunade to help her check over the newborn. One look at the child stopped her heart. The child, a little baby boy. Already the child had a crop of a dark brown hair color. When the infant opened its eyes it tore her heart. A beautiful green. A color close to the mix of green and blue but having a greener tint to them. This child. She started to hyperventilate. Shaking took over her body. Tsunade looked at her. "Saku...." not finishing the sentence when her apprentice tore out of the room.

* * *

She ran. That was what she did hardly noticing the pounding rain around her. 'run' he mind told her. 'get away from the hospital.' and that she did. Not stopping until her lungs were burning. Looking at her surroundings she realized she was at the bridge team seven used to meet on. Collapsing onto the wooden planks below her she cried. She pounded her fist against the wood planking. Remembering the child just brought a fresh wave of tears to her eyes. "He should have been mine." she cried to herself. "he should have been mine." thinking about it just brought new tears to her eyes. She clutched a hand to her chest as though to try to stop her heart from breaking. She didn't know how long she had been crying when she heard the voice.

"Sakura?" flinging her head up she saw a hazy form of a man in front of her. He just looked at her. Then he took a step. He could see her breath was ragged and her face was soaked from the rain and tears that he saw left trails along her cheeks. She moved her hands to her face and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes and face though it proved difficult due to the rain. He walked up to her. Craning her neck up she saw the man clearly. Sasuke. He was looking down on her like he had always done. She dropped her head not caring about the man in front of her. Her hair fell in front her face and parts clung to her wet face. He could see her body shake telling him she was crying.

He went down on one knee in front of her. He started to reach a hand forth to touch her. "don't touch me, please don't." he heard her voice quiet yet trembling. His hand stopped for a moment but then continued to reach for her. Turning her head to the right so that he couldn't get a closer to her. She felt the hand cup the right side of her face turning the cheek back to the front to make her look at him. "please." she whispered again.

He looked at her. Pleading with him not to help her. She was breaking and he saw that. Breaking. That was what she was doing and it made something inside of him hurt. He moved his thumb across her cheek to partly dry her face and remove the hair that clung to it. He moved his other hand to her other cheek so his hands cupped her face. He too moved his thumb across the other cheek to do the same thing. He tilted her head up so that she could see him. He slowly began circling his thumbs on her cheeks. "Let me help you." he said. He had almost pleaded with her. He sought for something in her eyes. "No." he brought a hand up and moved it across her forehead to move her hair out of her face before placing it back on her cheek. "why were you crying?" it sounded stupid to him but hopefully not to her. Furrowing her eyebrows she looked at him. "it was nothing." she whispered tears still seeping from her eyes. Wiping the new tears away he looked at her. "It wasn't nothing Sakura. Let me help you."

She gazed at him. Was he for real? Acting nice and kind. What the heck. Before she could respond she felt a light pressure against her forhead. He was kissing her. He pulled back a little looking down at her face. Looking back at him she was speechless. "Sakura, let me help you." with that he kissed her cheek and then the other cheek. He moved a hand through her wet hair.

She couldn't help it. She loved the feel of being so close to someone. Of being held, well almost held. She loved the close contact, the small intimate contacts he was giving her. Closing her eyes she lightly sighed. Loving the feeling of his hands against her skin. Opening her eyes again she looked deep into his onyx one. "hold me." and that he did. He pulled her flush against him. She wrapped her arms around him loving the warmth. "Sakura." he breathed. She breathed ragged breaths but she felt her chest not heaving as much as it had been. "Sakura." he whispered again. He drew apart just slightly. Looking at my face he drew his closers to hers. He gently pressed his lips against hers. His hand again cupping her cheek. He slowly applied more pressure to the kiss. She responded. Not thinking about what she was doing. He drew back and brought her flush against him again.

She wrapped her arms around his torso. "Take me home. Please." she said. She felt herself being lifted off the ground. He moved her position around and slipped an arm under her knees to pick her up. His other securely around her small back. He carried her home. Her arms around his neck. Her face in the crook of his neck. He felt her light breath against his skin. Closing his eyes for a moment he reveled in the feel. The feel of her light weight in his arms. The way her hands were intertwined behind his neck. The breath he felt on his neck. Her smooth skin against his. Right. That's what it felt like. It felt right. He brought her to her house. Turning the knob he found it unlocked. He opened the door and gently slipped inside with her.

Taking her up to her room he gently placed her on her bed. He noticed that she had fallen asleep. He gently untwisted her hands from his neck. She was soaked. Her clothes clung to her body and when he set her down he felt her shiver from the loss of heat. He looked around the room and found a larger shirt laying on the ground. He slowly took off her soaked top. Being careful not to wake her. Slipping the shirt off over her head he slipped the new one on. The shirt went down to her mid thighs. He slowly moved his hands to the top of the skirt she was wearing and slipped it off of her. He left her underwear on. He slipped her inside of her sheets and pulled the covers over her. He looked down at her sleeping softly. Noting that he too was soaked decided to quickly change and then come back to her and that was what he did but not before leaving her with a kiss on the lips and tracing his index finger along her face and jawline.

Perfect. That was this felt like. It felt so right to him and nothing had felt right to him for a long time.

* * *

**There you go. Hoped you liked the fluff I put in. I got a few reviews saying there should have been more fluff and this is what you got. Know a question. Want some fluff next chapter? Lots or little. More than this? Tell me. I'll give you a few days. Things can easily be changed. **

**Well just another reminder please poll. Poll is on my profile. So poll and you'll get another story when this one is finished. Right now the high school fanfic is winning by a vote so poll. Vote. Its your choice. Love to accommodate the readers. **

**Now**

**Review!!!! Please!!!!!**

**Love ya all. Later Amigas and Amigos.**


	15. Heal my Heart in My Nightmares

**Hello everyone. I have returned with another chapter. Sorry for the later update. This week has been crazy and I can't believe its Friday tomorrow. I have taken tests basically all this week because I was sick and gone. So that is why this is out a little later than I usually get them out but the parents are gone for the weekend so hopefully there will be a chapter up by Saturday night if not look for it Sunday. **

**This chapter though tedious to write has importance. I will understand if you find it boring but I needed to write it so I can get to the really good stuff. Hehe.**

**Have fun reading this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and to all of you that have added this story to your favorites, alerts and adding me as a fav author. That means a lot to me. **

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but love reading fanfiction that you guys put up.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The light filtered through her window settling its rays upon the sleeping figure. Mumbling something incoherent the figure shifted in bed. Pushing the pink hair out of her eyes she gazed around the room. Climbing out of the bed she put a hand to her head having a booming headache. Recalling the events that had just so recently happened she lightly gasped and looked down at her clothes. Noticing she was wearing an over sized t-shirt that she owned and her flushing red when she realized she hadn't been the one to put it on. Realizing Sasuke must have changed her clothes turned her face a darker red. Hurriedly she got up and changed her clothes getting into long loose pants and a snug shirt.

Walking down the stairs she smelled coffee. Continuing down the stairs she proceeded to enter the kitchen to see Sasuke's back to her. Leaning against the wall she watched him as he moved around. He turned around and saw her. "Want some?" he asked gesturing towards the coffee. Nodding her head she sat down at the table. A few minutes later he placed the mug before her. She narrowed her eyes at him as if trying to figure something out. He looked at her. "What?" avoiding his gaze she looked down at her coffee. "Nothing." looking at the clock she realized she needed to get to the hospital. Finishing her coffee she went back upstairs to get changed. Coming down the stairs and entering the living room she found it empty. Stealing a glance in the kitchen she didn't see him there either. Shrugging her shoulders she left the house.

* * *

He followed her. Watching her as she made her way to the hospital. Just looking at her. Making sure she was okay. She had looked at him....funny.....this morning. Staying in the shadows he watched her make her way to the hospital. Why did she look at him so.....funny......this morning? Shaking his head he continued to watch her. He had seen her look for him after he had left the place. Did she want him there?

Making her way into the hospital the first thing she got bombarded with was. "Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama wishes to speak with you immediately." knowing full well she was going to get a headache from this conversation. Rubbing her temples she wished she didn't already have a headache that was pounding, nonetheless she made her way to Tsunade's office that was located inside the hospital. Knocking on the door she heard a gruff come in. Rolling her eyes she proceeded to enter the office. Slowly she closed the door her back to Tsunade. She turned around and saw that Tsunade had a you've-got-some-explaining-to-do look on her face. Sakura walked slowly and sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"Hai, shishou." whispered Sakura looking down at her hands. Tsunade arched an eyebrow at the girl in front of her. "What happened yesterday? I've never seem you act so unprofessional." Sakura felt her eyes blur with tears. Blinking them furiously back "I'm sorry. I wasn't feeling well." knowing it was a lame excuse and Tsunade wouldn't fall for it. "Don't lie to me. What happened?" Sakura looked up at her sensei. "Was it the child?" Sakura shuddered. Tsunade had hit the nail on the head. "What about the child?" Sakura couldn't find her voice but when she did it was scattered. "He....the child.....reminded me ....." Sakura couldn't find the words she wanted to say. Tsunade raised her chin and looked at the girl. "Its been a month." Sakura looked away. "Did the child remind you of Ryu?" Sakura winced. "Yes." "You need to move on." Sakura continued to look away. "I know." "Sakura, if you keep holding yourself back you will never move forward with life. Now forget the past and move on. You're dismissed." Sakura nodded and stood up to be caught in a wave of dizziness. She moved a hand to her head as if to appease the headache she had. Tsunade looked at her questioningly. "Sakura?" "I'm fine." Moving towards the door she was halfway there when another wave hit her. She started to teeter slightly. "Sakura." She heard it before collapsing on the ground.

His eyes snapped open. Her chakra signature had grown faint, too faint. Sitting up from his bed he immediately the house. He made his way to the hospital. He needed an excuse. He would just say he needed to talk to Sakura. That would work. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop he made his way to the hospital.

Tsunade rushed to the side of her apprentice. Putting a hand to the woman's forehead she felt a fire burning. Her fever was incredibly high. She lifted the woman up into her arms and laid her on the couch that was in the room much to Tsunade's disliking. Getting up and making her way to the door but before she got all the way there it opened to reveal Sasuke. "Sasuke?" she questioned him. "Hn. I came to see Sakura. I need to speak with her." "She can't talk at the moment but can you do something for me?" He huffed. "Hn." "Can you take Sakura home and look after her. She seems to have gotten extremely ill." Furrowing his eyebrows he nodded his head. Tsunade stepped aside to let him fully enter her office. He saw Sakura lying on the couch unconscious. "Take her home and look after her." He nodded and went over to pick up the woman. Picking her up bridal style he made his way out of Tsunade's office.

Again he loved the feel of her against him. Even though she was sick and unaware of anything he enjoyed the feeling. She was in his arms again and he loved that. Wanted it. Craved it. He felt her head settle against his shoulder. He shifted her in his arms and again looked down at the sleeping girl. He was feeling emotions he hadn't felt in a long time and he wanted them to keep coming for some reason.

* * *

He entered her apartment with her again in his arms. It was yesterday afternoon replaying all over again. Walking up to her room he laid her gently down and pulled the covers over her body to her collarbone. Remembering what his mother used to do with him when he was sick he placed a hand against her forehead and cheek. He felt the heat radiate off her skin. He looked down at her studying her face and how it seemed to be in pain. Her body seemed rigid. He felt an urge to help her. Making his way towards her bathroom he found a small washcloth and dampened it. Going back to the bedside he gently placed it on her forehead. Her face suddenly twisted as if in pain from something.

Her mind was replaying memories. All the memories she didn't want to relive.

*dream*

"_I Love You!" she screamed taking a step forward toward the boy she loved. His back was to her. His pack slung over his shoulder. He didn't say anything. He took a step forward and then shadow flickered to behind her. She felt his breath move her hair. Her eyes widening. _

"_Thank you." she wanted to say something but couldn't when she felt the hand make contact with her neck causing her fall into the blackness. _

*dream over*

She writhed on the bed. Sasuke sat watching her from a chair in the room trying to figure out what she was seeing in her mind.

Her mind was yelling to stop the flood of memories trying to break free. Her face scrunched and her head seemingly thrashed to the side her cheek lying on the pillow.

*dream*

_Naruto had turned to look at her. She felt the tears start to well up. He looked at her. "Please, bring him back." The tears had already spilled over "Bring him home to me." she saw the look in Naruto's eyes. That of remorse and sadness. "I'll bring him back to you Sakura-chan." he did his signature thumbs up signifying he meant is as promise. "Believe it." a small smile made its way to her face as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes._

*dream over*

Her breathing had become more ragged. Sasuke had dampened the towel again placed it back on her forehead. The fever still hadn't gone down. Delirium. That was what he finally concluded from watching her suffer on the bed.

*dream*

_It had been a year since he had left. Her heart still ached for him. The boy that had rejected her. She felt her feet guiding her to some place. Looking up and pushing her hair out of her eyes she saw the bench she had woken up on after Sasuke had so graciously knocked her out. She reluctantly sat down on the bench her hand feeling the grooves of it. Her heart constricted as if sensing her emotions of not wanting to be in this spot. She looked toward the tall gates of Konoha's entrance. 'Naruto. You left me too. You have a better reason the he did but still. You left me.' lowering her eyes she felt a tear slip out. _

*dream over*

Her chest heaved as if trying to get air into her lungs. He just watched her. It had been hours since he had brought her home. There was no change in her. All she had done was writhe, thrash, heave and her fever continued to rage as a wildfire. He had seen sweat on her face and had taken the towel to wipe it away. She groaned.

Her mind didn't want to see these images. These memories. Those destructive memories. The ones she had gone and buried. The ones now trying to make their way back into her mind and into her heart. The love she had had for the raven haired man. Seeping its way back into her heart. She didn't want this.

*dream*

_She heard the explosion. Her, Naruto and Yamato had rushed to where the sound came from. The all slid into the hall exposing a hole. She saw Sai. Looking up at something or someone. Her anger rose. What the heck had he been doing and who was he picking a fight with? She took off running towards the raven haired shinobi before her. She ran out into the light of day. He turned to her just before she grabbed his collar and starting yelling him. She didn't really care what she was was saying to him. She vaguely heard the words she said. _

"_Sakura." she stopped shaking Sai. Her eyes grew wider upon recognizing the voice. It was his voice. The voice was older but still recognizable. She slowly let go off Sai before turning her head and then body towards the direction of the voice. "Sa..su..ke-..kun." it wasn't a question. She said the name as if on command. It had just slipped out. Her eyes found the outline of the boy that had left Konoha. She could see his hair waving slightly in the breeze that had rustled up. She loved the way he looked even after these years. Hardly believing what she was seeing until she heard Naruto rush out of the opening and shout his name after an exchange of words._

_*_dream over*

As she groaned again he opened his eyes and looked at her. Twelve hours. It had been twelve hours and still no improvement. He had to frequently dampen and reapply to cloth to her forehead.

Her mind was racing. Her head seemed to pound in her mind. She didn't want to relive any of these emotions again. Her mind could see the images of another dream to come and haunt her or was it a good dream?

*dream*

_Ryu just looked at her. "If that is how you feel I will leave then." he spoke monotonously. Sakura's head jerked up. "What?!" she breathed. "You are apparently still in love with him. I will leave." Ryu said darkly. "No don't! I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to leave me." "Sakura, how can I stay with you if you don't love me or even like me?" "What are you saying? I want you to be with me. I want to love you. I want to be with you." Sakura moved from the couch. She got up and went over to the overbearing Ryu and wrapped her arms around his torso. She laid her head against his chest. "I don't love him. I love you." Ryu heard this and instantly felt a little guilty for saying he would leave her. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry." he whispered leaning his head down so he spoke in her ear. She nodded her head against his chest. "Just don't say you will leave me again?" "OK, I won't." _

_They held onto each other as though the world was going to end. Sakura was just content that she finaly had her happiness. She had Ryu. 'I finally told him I loved him!' she though. She never though she would say those words again. _

_*_dream over*

Staring at her he saw her become less restless. Figuring the fever was subsiding he again closed his eyes.

*dream*

_They had been walking the streets together for about an hour. Hands intertwined they walked along until she felt him pull towards the stairs. They headed up the stairs and ended up on the platform and across the way more stairs upwards. He pulled her over to the railing. He pulled her close and then released her and folded his elbows on the railing. "Ryu?" her voice asked. He looked at her. His eyes, those deep blue held a question. "What is it Ryu?" "Do you care for me?" taken aback by the question she leaned against the railing. "Yes." "Well?" "Well, what Ryu? What are you asking me?" "Do you care for me because you seem to be holding back." She twitched her nose. "Ryu, of course I care for you." "Then why won't you tell me anything?" "I tell you things." "Not really." sighinng she looked out to where he was. The sun. the sun was going down. "Ryu can you promise me something?" He huffed. "Ryu?" "Yeah." "Can you promise me that if you leave you will come back to me." he looked at her surprised. "Why Sakura?" "Can you promise me that?" "Yes, Sakura I can. I promise that if I leave I will come back." He felt her suddenly grab onto him. He looked down onto the pink hair. Lightly smiling he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you." He kissed her head softly. _

_*_dream over*

He heard her mutter something incoherent. Opening his onyx eyes he looked over at her. Her body had seemingly stopped moving. Her head moved from one side to another before she let out a sigh.

*dream*

_She was welcomed by his outstretched arms ready to catch her. "I'll miss you." she whispered softly. "Me too but hey when I get back only two weeks and then we get married." She nodded into his chest. He kissed her head. "Come back safely. Ok.?" "Yes, I will come back safely." He kissed her gently on the lips. He reluctantly let her go._

*dream over*

* * *

*dream*

"_Sakura?" _

"_Let me help you." he said. He had almost pleaded with her. He sought for something in her eyes. "No." _

_Before she could respond she felt a light pressure against her forhead. He was kissing her. He pulled back a little looking down at her face. Looking back at him she was speechless. "Sakura, let me help you." with that he kissed her cheek and then the other cheek. He moved a hand through her wet hair. _

_She couldn't help it. She loved the feel of being so close to someone. Of being held, well almost held. She loved the close contact, the small intimate contacts he was giving her. Closing her eyes she lightly sighed. Loving the feeling of his hands against her skin. Opening her eyes again she looked deep into his onyx one. "hold me." and that he did. He pulled her flush against him. She wrapped her arms around him loving the warmth. "Sakura." he breathed. _

_*_dream over*

Stirring she opened her emerald orbs. She felt a cool cloth against her forehead. She could feel the affects of having a fever, feeling the sweat on her body made her squirm. "You're up." she heard the voice and looked in the direction of where it came from. The man that had plagued her dreams or nightmares sat there watching her. "How.....how long have you been here?" "Since yesterday." she nodded at him and then looked away.

"Sakura." she looked at him. "We need to talk."

* * *

**OK there you go. Sorry if it was a little tedious to read or if it was boring but hey I ended it well. I think. **

**Keep polling!! want to hear your opinion on my next fanfic for the site. **

**Remember to review even though you are getting pretty good at it. Keep it coming. I likey!!!!!**


	16. Lets Talk: Truth or Lie

**Here is another awaited chapter for you and for me. I had a little bit of a hard time writing this one so if it isn't as good as the others sorry. But Enjoy. **

**Thanks major to all those of who have reviewed so far. I love reading them. They inspire me! Love you all!!!**

**Disclaimer: Okay one more time I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

She stared at him. Was he serious? The Uchiha Sasuke wanted to talk. He had never wanted to say more than what was needed to get his message across. This had to be another dream. It was the fever's doing, making her delirious. Nodding her head she confirmed what he had asked but before he could say something she spoke first. "Could it wait until later though?" Looking at her annoyed he nodded thinking she should probably be a little more awake for the conversation that would come.

After falling asleep again without the dreams probing and entering her mind she got up out of her bed. Making her way towards the kitchen she smelled coffee being made. Again upon entering the kitchen she saw the Uchiha making coffee. "Want some?" he asked not looking at her. "Yeah." she said quietly. She went and sat down on the couch her legs crossed. He came behind her and passed the mug to her. She gladly took it and began to sip. Leaning against the wall near her he started to talk. "Sakura.." she interruted him. "No. I don't want to talk now." He raised an eyebrow. "Why the heck not?" " I... just...... I just don't feel ready to talk to you." he grunted in displeasure walked back into the kitchen placed the mug down and left the house without saying a word to her.

She stared at his back as he made his way out of her house. She didn't give a dang that he was probably upset. No furious at her for not letting him 'talk' but to heck with it. She wasn't ready for the conversation she guessed they would be having. Sighing she noticed that the headache she had gotten rid of had come back, pounding against her skull. Getting up she placed her mug in the kitchen and then returned to her bedroom to sleep for hopefully a while longer.

* * *

Furious. That was what he was. How dare she say they could talk and then not talk? Sure she had just gotten over a fever but still this was important. He glanced around the once uncharred training grounds. He huffed and then made the necessary handsigns to literally let off steam.

She had once again slept fitfully. Dreams of him and Ryu plagued her mind yet again. She saw the differences between the two in her dreams. The way Ryu had been was kind. Caring. Someone who took the time to look at her and recognize her for who she was. Ryu looked at every aspect of her. Sasuke was cold. Distant. Someone who didn't talk unless he had to. Someone who took the first impression of someone. They were complete opposites. She had seen both sides and she was sure of the side she wanted to be on but her mind plagued her with thoughts that countered her wishes.

He had come back to check up on her. Just to make sure the fever had not returned. Finding the house dark he suspected her to be asleep. He turned the knob on the door and finding it unlocked he went inside. Going up the stairs he made his way towards her room. Opening the door and entering the small room he saw her small form in the bed. But the form was restless. He heard her heavy breathing from where he stood which was a good ten feet away. In the moonlight he could almost see the sweat that lined her face. He picked up the cloth on the stand next to her bed noticing the glint of something as he bent upwards. Looking closely he saw the ring. The ring that was supposed to declare her relationship to Ryu that they were official. That he had claimed her. Narrowing his eyes at the ring he made his way to dampen the cloth and return it to Sakura's forehead.

After placing the cloth on Sakura he picked up the ring. He studied it. The small thin silver band. The small circle shaped diamond that had its place upon the band. The small intricate designs that were in the band that would be almost undetectable unless the person examining it looked with utmost care and precision of the eye. Sure it was small but the ring just shouted Sakura. The way it was made. The way it had fit her small delicate fingers. He looked at the restless form of the owner of the ring. Had she not truly gotten over the man? Setting the ring down he proceeded to exit the room and house to look for something. Something of great importance.

How many nightmares could she have? Did she really have that many unpleasant and unwanted memories of one man? But then there were the dreams of him showing compassion. Him protecting her. Making sure she was ok. She groaned as she felt herself grow hotter from the fever. The headache hadn't ceased to make her dizzy. Opening her eyes she spotted the ring on the bedside table. She looked at it for a moment before getting reminded of the headache she possessed and fell back into a sleep just as restless as the one before she had awoken.

He searched. He looked through the chests. Looking through the closets. He cursed silently getting frustrated about not being able to find what he was looking for. Throwing open drawers trying to find the object but he could not. "Dangit! Where is it?" he said frustrated running a hand through his raven locks.

He had ceased the search for now and was making his way up to Sakura's room to check on her. Upon entering the room he saw the form of the girl seemingly writhing on the bed. He sighed. The fever must have come back for another round of torture. Again he dampened the cloth and reset it back on her forehead. He heard her groan in pain.

* * *

Leaving the room he went and sat down on the couch. Sitting there he got lost in his thoughts about the woman in the room above. He heard a knock on the door and went to open it. "Ino." "Ohayo, Sasuke. Tsunade-sama asked me to come get you. She wants to talk to you." Sasuke was about to object but Ino beat him to it. "I'll take care of Sakura. Tsunade-sama needs you right away." Sasuke hned and left the apartment and made his way to the Hokage Tower. Knocking on the door he heard the brief come in. Rolling his eyes he entered the room.

"Ah, Sasuke. Good to see you." Tsunade said making small talk. "What did you need Hokage-sama?" "Just checking up on my apprentice. How is she by the way?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. This is why he was called here? Couldn't she have Ino just give her a report after seeing Sakura? "Fine." "How is she?" "I said fine." "Elaborate." "Has a fever again but doing fine." "Not one for words Uchiha?" "Hn." "Forget it. You can return to her now." Seeing Sasuke's stoic expression she questioned him. "You are taking care of her, are you not?" "Hn." "Just go Uchiha." Sasuke smirked when his back faced Tsunade.

He walked back towards Sakura's apartment. The sun had begun to rise and light started to splay across Konoha. He entered her apartment and climbed the stairs to her room. He found Ino sitting next to Sakura replacing the cloth on her forhead. Ino looked at him when she finished changing the cloth. "She's doing fine. The fever is going down." Nodding he looked back to the girl under the covers. Ino lightly smiled seeing his gaze go from her to her friend. Getting up she walked past Sasuke and left the house.

* * *

Sasuke just watched her sleep for a few more minutes before leaving the room and going downstairs. He took a short nap on her couch. After waking up he went into the kitchen and made himself some coffee. He heard the shuffling movements from above and guessed Sakura had woken up. She walked downstairs with a blanket wrapped around her small form. He took in the paleness of her skin and the fevered look she had on her cheeks. "Can I have some?" she asked him and he just nodded in reply. Again she took to sitting cross legged on the couch. He came over, passed the mug to her and then settled to leaning against the wall diagonal to the couch.

He knew they needed to talk. Yes, she was still sick but the conversation needed to happen. He didn't know how she would respond to what he was about to say. He wanted her to forgive him. To embrace him like she did Ryu. He wanted to be that guy but this conversation was standing in the way. It would either make or break whatever was there if there was anything there.

He placed his mug on the table near him before beginning. "Sakura." again he was interrupted. "No Sasuke. Not now." "And why the heck not? Ypu have been avoiding this conversation for two days now. We are **going **to talk whether you want to or not." "Excuse me? Who died and made you boss?" "Sakura, stop avoiding it. We need to talk and you know it." "I don't want to talk to you. There. Happy? I don't want to talk with or to you. Just leave me alone." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "And why don't you want to talk to me?" "Easy. Every time I do you create some messed up bullcrap. You just accuse and assume." She placed the mug on the ground to her right not wanting to break it. She wrapped the blankets tighter around her body.

He ran a hand through his hair. Crossing his arms over his chest. "Sakura, this is getting us nowhere." "Then what the heck do what want? What do you want me to say Sasuke?" She placed a hand on her forehead. "What do you want Sasuke? This pussy footing around has got to stop. All you do is break me. All you do is tear me down. I don't want that anymore. I can't take it anymore." He looked at her his brow furrowed. Was that what she really thought. He couldn't describe the pain that shot through him when she finished her words.

"What do you think I want Sakura?" "How the heck am I supposed to know. You're the one being all frozen." "What's that supposed to mean." she scoffed. "Oh, come on Sasuke. We both know that you have had a stick shoved up your butt for years. The whole 'I'm better than everyone else' and the 'I don't like talking so I talk in one syllable words'. We could also add in 'stone cold jerk'. Come on Sasuke. We both know that's the way you act. And when you try to show emotion we can't figure out if its pretend or for real." her head was pounding. She didn't need this right now. What a jerk. Making her discuss this when she was sick.

This wasn't exactly where he wanted the discussion to go but he would have to work with it. They were talking about his social issues. Dangit! They were supposed to be talking about what relationship they had if any.

"Sakura, I didn't start a conversation with you to discuss my social interaction." "Then what did you want to discuss with me?" He just looked at her as if his silence was the answer to her own question. She got it because her mouth went wide then she pursed her lips together. "That's what you wanted to discuss." He arched and eyebrow. "Sasuke, I ......I don't think.....I don't think we should be discussing that." "And why not?" "Because there is nothing there. It's gone. Whatever was there is gone." "Bull. I don't believe that Sakura." she turned her face away from him "And I don't think you believe that either." " I do. I do believe that." she gave him an icy glare. "It's gone. It died a long time ago." "Your mind says that but does your heart?" she avoided his steeling gaze. "You still haven't been able to master the shinobi rule of not letting emotions rule you." "Oh, you want me to be like you. A freaking ice cube that doesn't talk and doesn't show emotion. I'll take my chances with emotion." she bit back. He was pissing her off.

Again she wasn't quite picking up on the 'together' aspect. Sure emotions were apart of that and he could easily tell she was lying when she told him that they were gone. Wrongo. She was not catching the fact that he wanted to get together with her. At least that's what he thought. And 'ice cube' that was insulting. He was a specialist in fire jutsus. He could easily melt that ice.

"Sakura," he was going to take the gamble. "how do feel about me?" He saw her eyes widen and then look at his own onyx ones. "What?" she whispered, barely audible to him. "What are your feelings towards me?" "Sasuke," her gaze fixed on her hands twined together. She was unsure of what she was supposed to say to him. 'Be honest. Be brutally honest with him.'

"Sasuke," she looked straight into his eyes. "I don't love you anymore."

* * *

**Oooppps. It's a little shorter than normal but this is leading into some good interaction and do I dare say it. **

**FLUFF!!!!!**

**Well there you go anther chapter read. I wasn't going to stop it but I got a really brilliant idea for the next chapter so I decided to cut this one a tad short. Hope you liked it. **

**So review which I love reading your reviews that past few days. LOVE THEM!!!!! and also poll. Please. The high school ff is ahead so if you want your input just vote on my profile page.**

**Ja Ne **

**Yoyo**


	17. Don't Fight Love

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry about the late update. School has been crazy and then applying to schools and whatnot. It is not fun all the time. **

**But good news fluff fans should like this chapter. There is fluff. **

**Thanks for all the reviews especially SasukexlovesxSakura. You made me laugh so thank you greatly. If that makes sense. **

**Well onto the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto but love my plotline!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

His mind froze and his body went numb. How could she say that? Her gaze seemed to say it was true but the eyes. The eyes. The eyes gave it away. It couldn't be true. She had to be lying. He needed to say something. Anything. But what? Should he call her a liar. Say something and then risk her getting mad at him. That was one thing he didn't need right now. So the only thing he could say was. "What?"

"You heard me." "Then say it again if it's true." "Okay. Sasuke I don't love you." this time she said it easier. Her heart didn't heave as bad as it had the first time. The twisting of it hadn't been as painful. Her voice didn't quiver as bad as it had the first time. She was shocked when the words had come out. Was this what she really wanted? Yes. It was what she wanted. She wanted to forget about him and never love again. Her heart didn't have much more breaking to do before it would stop working and him asking those questions pushed her over the edge. Did she really want to say that. No but at the same time yes. Was it the feeling of letting something go? No. No, it was the feeling of realizing something. In her heart that was broken her love for him remained but she couldn't have any more feelings toward this man. He was a disease and this disease was slowly killing her. She didn't have that long to live if she gave him her heart again. So no, it wasn't letting something go it was finding out that she loved a man that she could never love again.

He couldn't understand her. Why was she saying these things that weren't true? He blinked. Once, twice, and then a third time. His body pushed itself off the wall. He took another look at her and left the apartment leaving her sitting on the couch just as someone would leave a doll laying on a bed.

She stared at her hands. When she felt something wet hit her hands she came back to reality. A hand unconsciously moved to feel her cheek. It was wet. Wet from tears shed over him just like six years ago. She hung her head and cried. She cried like the day on the bridge and this time she would let everything go especially him.

* * *

He stared at the ceiling not knowing how long he had been staring. After leaving her apartment he had gone and torched a few trees before heading home. He figured the time was around dawn but he had no interest in getting up off his bed. The covers were drawn up to his waist. He had gotten little sleep the night before and if he did it was really fitful. His eyes looked at the spot on the king sized bed that was vacant. It should be warmed with another person's body. Preferably the pink haired medic sitting in her own apartment. He hadn't suspected getting a girl could be this imaginably hard. Dangit! This was **not** how things should be going.

He had sensed the chakra presence long before the person had made themselves known in his house. His door opened to reveal Naruto. "Teme? What are you still doing in bed? Its nearly one in the afternoon." "Nothing Dobe." "Get up and get dressed Tsunade-baa-chan needs to see us in her office." Sasuke nodded his head and sat up in the bed. "Teme, you ok?" Sasuke arched and eyebrow. "What do you think?" "Yep, you're sore about something. What is it?" he asked childishly. "Shut up and don't bother me." was all Sasuke said before stepping into his bathroom to shower.

He exited the bedroom twenty minutes later clad in black nin pants and sandals with a navy blue long sleeve shirt with the Uchiha crest between the shoulder blades at the base of his neck. Running a hand through his hair he motioned to Naruto that he was ready to go.

Sakura sat curled up in her bed. Laying on her side she looked at the ring on the bedside table. She wondered how she could have told him that she didn't love him. But she did. Apart of her wanted to take it back but she knew she couldn't and in the long run she wouldn't. She wouldn't wait around anymore. She wouldn't think of him in anyway besides being a teammate. Silent tears made their way down her face and fell onto her sheets as she let sleep consume her.

* * *

Sasuke stood straight along with Naruto, Shikamaru and Ino. All looked at their Hokage as she started to talk. She looked at Sasuke as she began to talk. "Uchiha, this will be your first mission to try to prove your loyalty to Konoha." she turned to face all the shinobi in front of her. "I have assigned you four to go on a B-ranked mission. We have received word that the Sand Shinobi returning a scroll to Konoha were attacked and killed. The rogues now have the scroll and we need it back. Your mission. Track down the rogue ninja and take back the scroll. If you must kill them then do so. I am assigning Shikamaru as leader of this mission. You leave at dawn. Be ready. Dismissed." The four nodded and left the room in single file.

The four separated once they exited the office. Sasuke started back to his house to be alone. Of course on his way back he passed the apartment that Sakura lived in. He looked at and wondered what he could do to make it up to her. To get her back.

Entering the Uchiha compound he made his way back to the his house. He looked around at the redone compound. Since this was his first mission in nearly two months he had had plenty of time to fix up the compound and his old house. He opened the door and walked inside. He slightly shivered. He didn't want the house to feel so empty anymore. He wanted warmth to it like the warmth that had been there years ago when his mother had taken care of the house. He wanted the house to be warmed by Sakura. To have her here would be what he truly wanted. He couldn't fully comprehend the feelings that girl had been making him feel for the past weeks but he wanted them to stay.

He hadn't really thought about her while he had been with Orochimaru and with Team Hebi. He had seen her once in all that time but he hadn't thought about her. When was it that he really thought about it. Was it after he had disbanded Team Hebi. Was it when he had begun thinking about restoring his clan. But most of those thoughts had been while he had been in Konoha for the past two months. OF course when he had found out that she was seeing another guy he had detested the thought of her being with another guy. Then in the hospital when she said she had seen him shirtless that made his blood boil. Then when he found out so rudely that she was engaged to the man he nearly wanted to kill the man. The fact that she didn't tell him and he had to find out by Kakashi and Naruto asking her questions about the 'date', that had infuriated him. Walking into the space between the rooms and the entryway to the stairs he looked around. Slowly he ascended the stairs and walked into his room, his parent's old room. Again he looked at the bed. Everytime he entered the room he would look at the bed. He wanted someone besides himself there. He wanted her. He slammed a fist into the wall in frustration. He was an Uchiha. He shouldn't be doubting himself. In his mind he knew Sakura still cared about him now the only thing left was for him to get her to realize it. Again.

He looked at the clock. Dang only two thirty. He didn't feel like do anything. Exiting the bedroom he made his way around the house to prepare for the mission tomorrow.

* * *

Ino sat on the edge of the bed watching Sakura look into the distance. She had been there for twenty minutes and not once had the girl spoken. "Sak." the girl's emerald orbs made their way to look at the guest sitting on the bed. "Hey, about time you made moved." the girl under the covers moved slightly. "Whats' wrong Sak? You've been like this for about a day. Where's Sasuke? I figured he would be here." the girl stiffened at the name and Ino took note. "Sak, where's Sasuke?" "Not here." "Why?" "We....well....well we.....got into a fight." "A fight? About what?" "About some issues." "Sakura." "He asked me.....he asked me how I .....felt about him." Ino raised and eyebrow. "And what did you say?" Sakura took a deep breath. "I.....I told him.... I told him I didn't love him." she whispered the last part. "WHAT?!" Ino yelled. Sakura looked up at the fuming blond girl. "You told him that? How could you Sakura?" "How could I what?" she hissed. "How could you tell him you didn't love him?" "Easy, I just did. I just told him I didn't." "You know he likes you, right?" Sakura looked at her, her eyes widening. "What?" "Come on Sakura. Ever since he came back he wanted to be with you. I don't think he realizesit yet but he really likes you. Why would he have been so protective when you were sick?" "Cause he's a jerk and wants to see me suffer." "That's really lame. No, because he likes you." Ino got up off the bed. "Look, I'm going on a mission for a few days and Sasuke's coming along so why don't you re-think your answer while I'm gone." Ino exited the room leaving Sakura to contemplate everything Ino had said.

Sasuke met up with the other three assigned to the mission at a bright and early 5:30 A.M. Unhappy that he only got two hours of sleep due to the fact that his brain couldn't wander away from the pink -haired woman that somehow he had maybe fallen in love with. Looking at the three the others looked around at each other. Shikamaru made a motion for them to gather together. "The rogues were last spotted around here." he pointed to a red mark on the page. "We have had reports of them heading east towards the Mist. If we go south-east we should hopefully either intercept them or get on their trail." The others nodded. "Let's go." the four headed out of the gates and took to the trees.

While Shikamaru had been explaining the mission and what they were going to do Sasuke could feel eyes watching him. Before he exited the gate he glimpsed back towards the village. He saw nothing.

Sakura watched as the four left the gate and headed away from the village. Her mind was telling her so many things about the raven-haired man that was standing there with his back to her. She sighed and walked away from the gates to head off to the hospital.

The group moved fast through the woods. All four wanting to return to Konoha as soon as possible each having their own reasons. Sasuke noticed that Ino kept looking at him funny. "What Ino?" he finally snapped. "What?" "You keep looking at me. Why?" she moved closer to him so they could continue their conversation easier. "Sakura told me what happened." Sasuke sitffened and Ino noticed. "Be patient with her. I know she still likes you. Just give her time." Sasuke shook his head. "I have been waiting but she is still holding onto Ryu. I can't be with her until she forgets." "Sasuke! That's not fair for her. She was really hurt after you left. Ryu helped her come back to herself after you left. She really loved him so of course she is going to be sad." "Ino, I don't want to hear it. I will make my own decisions. I don't need your help."

**A Week Later**

Sakura didn't feel like going back to her apartment when she got off her shift. She made her way to the team seven bridge where just two weeks ago she had her breakdown. She leaned against the railing looking down into the water. Ino had gotten back her mission the day before. They had successfully caught up with rogues and in the end they had to kill them. They did get the scroll back which Tsunade was grateful for. She decided to head home after a few minutes leaving the bridge and the man that had been watching her.

Sasuke had stood there watching her look into the water. He wondered if she had even thought about him while he had been gone. Did she even care? The words she had spoken before he had left said that she wouldn't care or even think about him but still. Turning around after watching her leave he too left for his house.

Sakura had gotten off of her shift at the hospital. Again she made her way towards the bridge she had been visiting the past several days. She had gotten off of her shift earlier than usual. Again she leaned against the railing looking at the koi fish swimming around in the water.

Sasuke had seen her leaving the hospital earlier and decided to follow her. She ended up at the bridge. He looked at her before making a move. He watched her as she looked into the water. How she leaned her body against the railing. He had a sudden impulse to go up to her take her in his arms, and kiss her passionately. He knew that would be a bad idea so he continued to watch her. Finally after just standing there he knew he had to do something. He began to walk forward towards the girl leaning against the railing.

Sakura turned her body to see Sasuke walking up to her. 'What the heck does he want?' she thought to herself. Sasuke stopped a foot in front of her. "Sakura, I ....." "Stop Sasuke, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear your excuses. Just leave me alone. We have been through this before." "I don't care Sakura! We need to really talk about this. I know you don't believe that you hate me." "Oh, I do believe that. Why can't you?" she leaned up from the railing. "Why can't you forget. But how can you forget when there was nothing there? Huh Sasuke? You seem to act as though you like me but you have never showed it. There was nothing there so how can you forget? But I can and will forget because I need to move on again." "So you admit there is still something there?" She shook her head. "No, Sasuke there is nothing there anymore. It was gone a long time ago." "Why don't I believe that then?" she looked at him. "I don't know." "Yes, you do. I know you still have feelings for me. I know that and you know that now stop denying it." she laughed. "Wow Sasuke you really are something." "Stop it Sakura. Stop trying to fight." "Fight What may I ask. I am fighting nothing." He took a step closer to her. His face mere inches away from hers. She felt his breath tickle her face. She looked up into his dark orbs waiting for something. "Yes, you are. You are fighting something." he took her face into his hands. "Don't fight love." with that he pressed his lips against hers.

She was stunned. His words reeled inside her mind not registering that he was kissing her. 'Don't fight love.' he was kissing her for goodness sakes. Screw love at this point. She hadn't realized that she was kissing back when he drew back. Her mind neeeded to register a few things before she blew up at him. "What the heck was that?! How dare you kiss me." he smirked at her and pushed her bangs to the side. "That was me kissing you and you kissing back." she gaped at him like a fish. "No, I shouldn't have done that." "And why not?" "because I don't love you." "Then let me help you out, again." and again his lips met with hers this time more urgent. She couldn't believe it. Twice. Twice this man had kissed her well was kissing her and she didn't know what to do. She lightly gasped when be gently bit her lower lip. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She felt his hands slide from her face. One going behind her neck while the other made its way around her backside. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That help you come up with the right answer?" he whispered against her cheek. She nodded her head slightly still reeling from the cloud nine kiss he had given her. "then say it so we can both hear it." he whispered.

"I love you Sasuke. Always and forever."

* * *

**YEAH!!!! Everyone be happy. There you go some good fluff. Sorry if it wasn't a lot. There shall be more ahead as they have not officially gotten together. Well they really aren't together yet so there. You have got something to look forward to. Hahaha. **

**Ok so review. I love your reviews they are so good. And remember to poll you still have another few chapters. Remember profile and vote.**

** Review Button Below. (Hopefully)**


	18. What Happened to Us?

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. There is some fluff and a few surprises. Got to keep you on your toes. Hehe!!!!**

**Thanks a bunch to those of you who have reviewed. I love you!!**

**Disclaimer: Another time: I Don't Own Naruto. waaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

She had said it. The words she had wanted to say to the man kissing her for such a long time. Last time she was rejected but this time he had accepted them. The man she could really never stop loving was loving her, in his way, back. She couldn't stop the feelings that were pouring out of her heart as he kissed her and as she kissed back. This is how it was supposed to be only six years later. But there were still questions. Is he true? Was he going to stay? Was he really loving her? His kisses seemed to be full of passion but what were his intentions. She elicited a small groan into his mouth which caused him to tighten his hold. Was this really real? She didn't know but she wanted it to be real.

He was kissing her. He loved the feel of her against him. Her lips moving against his. This was how it was supposed to be. He didn't want this to end. This is what he had been waiting for for years. He loved having his arms around the petite girl in front of him. It was how it was supposed to be.

He pulled away breathing heavily and looking into her emerald eyes. The eyes you could easily get lost in. He brought a hand up to her cheek and began to slowly rub his thumb in a circular motion. He felt her relax from his movements. "Sakura." he breathed. She shivered. "Why do you fight?" she shuddered. "Is this real? Or are you playing a game?" she asked. "The first." her body began to relax. "Why?" she averted her gaze. "I wanted to make sure." "Make sure of what?" "That you weren't playing with my feelings." She was silenced by another kiss. This one full of longing. It wasn't rough bit kind and she melted right into it. "You think I am playing?" he kissed her again. "Well I'm not." kissing her again yet this time with urgency. She felt his hand move and she felt an experience she had never felt before. Fire. It felt as though her body was on fire. The touches his hands were making. They burned her skin. She couldn't help but give another small moan in pleasure. She finally knew he wasn't playing with her. He wasn't toying with her emotions. It was real. That simple fact made her happy.

He woke up but something was different. There was warmth. Looking to the usually vacant side of the bed was a girl. A woman. The woman he had wanted. He looked at her sleeping peacefully. She wore one of his shirts being at least two sizes to big for her. Her pink hair splayed out across his pillows. This was how he wanted it to be. Moving his hand he pushed a few of her bangs out of her face. She sighed in her sleep.

He silently got up off the bed and made his way to his bathroom. He turned the water to a warm temperature. Stepping inside his body instantly wet. He ran a hand through his wet locks. This was how it was supposed to be.

Her eyes flitted open to a view that wasn't her room. She looked down at her appearance. An over sized shirt. She remembered what had happened. They had been kissing on the bridge until decided they had had enough PDA and decided to poof them back to his house. They had continued to kiss. She remembered crashing through his door wildly making out. When they landed on his bed was when they both snapped out of the feelings that had overwhelmed them. Of course he had continued to kiss her but not as urgently but softly and kind. She had asked for something more comfortable to sleep in and he had given her a shirt of his. When she had finished changing in the bathroom she came out and crawled into the bed with him who only had his boxers on. He had taken her in his arms her arms pressed against his chest. She traced little designs on his chest until sleep had overcome her.

She looked around for the man that had created such feelings inside of her. Hearing the shower, she knew he was in the shower. She removed the sheets from around her. Getting out of the bed she exited the room and went looking for the kitchen.

He stepped out of the bathroom toweling his hair. He didn't see the pink-haired girl still asleep on the bed. Smelling something from the kitchen below he knew she was down cooking. He knew what he should do and this time he wasn't going to take a no, a maybe, or a let me think about it answer. He was going to get a yes.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen he found her cooking with her back to him. He snuck up on her. Snaking his hands around her waist he planted a kiss on the back of her neck. He felt her shiver. He smirked. She was easy to turn on. He released her waist when she tried to move to finish cooking something. He decided to show her a charming side and set the table for them. She placed steamed rice with rolled omelettes on the table. Both sitting down they began to quietly eat. Sakura noticed Sasuke frequently looking at her. "Sasuke, is something wrong?" "No." "Then why are you always looking at me?" "Can't I look at you?" "I guess but why are you looking at me?" He sighed.

"Sakura how do you feel about me?" Her eyes widened. "Isn't is obvious?" "Not really." She huffed. "Well, how do you think I feel? I mean we madly made out last night and slept in the same bed together which with Ryu it took me at least six months before we slept in the same bed. I think that says something." He was slightly stunned to hear her say that. "If we hadn't come to our senses we probably would have gone all the way. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" "Of course it does Sakura." "Then why are you asking such ridiculous questions?" "Well for us to have a good relationship we need to be honest with each other about our feelings." "OUR relationship? Do we even have a relationship?" Sasuke was getting irritated. "You mean since we so madly made out last night and slept in the same bed together that there isn't anything about a relationship in that to you?" she gaped unsure of what to say. He had taken her words and turned them against her.

"Well there is something there, I guess." "You guess? Dang it Sakura! What is this to you. You keep telling me to not play with feelings yet there you are toying around with me and you." "I am NOT toying." "Then what are you doing?" she open and closed her mouth several times before responding. "I am just unsure of everything still." she finally said quietly. "Unsure of what?" "Of everything. I guess I am just scared." "Scared of what?" she set down her chopsticks. "Of my heart breaking." Sasuke closed his eyes and leaned back. "You still don't trust me, do you?" she nodded her head. He sighed. This wasn't working out. He heard the chair sliding backwards and her ascending the stairs. Five minutes later he heard her come back down the stairs, pass by him and open the door and then quietly close it. He buried his head in his hands.

* * *

_  
Sakura started to her apartment but then detoured to a friends. She walked through the doorway and found Ino sitting at the counter flipping through something. Ino looked up and saw her distraught friends face. "Oh dear, what happened?" Sakura began to sob in front of her friend.

Sasuke couldn't believe that something that had started out so well had ended so terribly. What the heck was he thinking? He looked at his friend across the clearing. They had been sparring on Sasuke's invitation. He was barely sweating but he saw Naruto lean against a tree. He went and joined him. "So how is it going with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked looking at his brother figure. Sasuke only shook his head. "That bad?" Sasuke nodded. "What happened?" "She doesn't trust me. Still." Naruto laughed. "What's so _funny _dobe?" Sasuke hissed. "Sakura-chan trusts you more than she wants to admit." Sasuke was taken aback. "What does that mean?" "That means that she still has to come to terms of the idea of being with you in a relationship." Came a new voice. Both looked to see Kakashi standing in front of them reading his orange perverted book.

Ino sat with Sakura on her bed. The pink-haired girl was leaning against the wall. "How do you love?" asked Sakura. Ino was taken by surprise. "How do you love?" Sakura nodded. "Did you love Ryu?" Again Sakura nodded. "Then its the same feelings except for a different person. You loved Ryu a lot. We all saw that and the way he was taken from you so suddenly was horrible but you can't go around feeling sorry for yourself. At least Sasuke wants to fill the gap." Sakura bowed her head and closed her eyes tucking her knees to her chest. "I don't know. I just don't know anymore."

Sasuke went home after training. He hated the feeling of the loneliness that engulfed his home now. That morning it had been what he had been wanting. The warmth that was in the house. The feel of someone else in the house. But now it was gone and maybe if he didn't play his cards right it would remain that way.

Sakura had gone home from Ino's she made her way into her apartment. She hadn't been her for over a day. She looked around at everything in the house. The couch and the chairs around. The pictures that were placed on the mantle. Walking over to the pictures she took a good look at how she had changed over the years. There was the picture of Team 7 with Sasuke,Naruto, Kakashi, and herself. The new picture of Team Kakashi excluding Sasuke but adding Yamato and Sai. Then she looked at the pictures of Ryu and the ones of Ryu and herself. She loved the memories she had with him. Could she make those memories again but with another man? She didn't know.

Sasuke awoke in the morning to the cold sensation of being alone in the bed. Looking at the vacant side he wanted to see the girl that had taken his heart. The girl, the woman that held his attention and affection. He wanted her to be there. To be with him. But that was not the case. She was in her own apartment. She was by herself and not with him. He groaned. He hated this feeling of uncertainty. He wanted his future to be sealed with her. But how was he going to do that?

Sakura was making coffee when she heard a knock on the door. Knowing it wasn't Ryu she went over to it and opened it. There stood Izumo. "Lady Hokage wishes to see you Sakura-san." she nodded, he left, and she closed the door. Forgetting her coffee she went to her bedroom to get ready to go see the Hokage.

* * *

She stood in front of her shishou. Wearing her black nin pants and a red tank top with the Haruno symbol on the back. She had her kunai pouch holstered on her right thigh and had her medical pouch fastened around her waist. Standing attentively before her shishou she waited to hear what she had to say to her.

"Sakura, I have a mission for you." She stayed still. "I have received a message from the Kazekage. He would like to have you visit there for two months. He wants you to help with the medical programs over there. I responded that you would go. You leave at noon. You will be escorted there and back." Sakura nodded. This was the perfect escape that she needed to get away from Sasuke if just for a little while. "Hai." "Good luck Sakura. Dismissed." Sakura bowed and left the room. It was eleven and she would leave in an hour.

Making her way back to her apartment she began to get things together to leave. Looking at the clock she didn't realize how fast time had gone. It was ten til twelve. Hearing a knock on the door she went and opened it . "Sasuke?"

He didn't know what had possessed him but he needed to clear things up with Sakura. He wanted her to accept him. So without a moments hesitation he found himself out of his house and running towards hers. Knocking on the door she opened it shortly after.

"Sakura, I need to talk to you." had he pleaded? She took a step aside letting him enter her apartment. He began before she could. "Look Sakura, I know that we haven't exactly had the best relationship but I want to change that. Sakura, be my girlfriend." finally he had said it. He had expressed his feelings to an extent. He wanted to take the first step. He wanted her to be his girlfriend.

She looked at him. 'Girlfriend? He wants me to be his girlfriend?' her mind couldn't comprehend the idea at least not yet. She shifted. "Sasuke, ...." "Look I know this is sudden but please." he pleaded. He had done probably what no Uchiha had done before. Pleaded. She didn't know what to say to him. Her mind screamed no but her heart screamed yes. Yet she was leaving. Leaving for two months. He could clearly move on in that amount of time. He could forget about her.

"Sasuke I can't." his face paled. She reached down behind her couch and grabbed a pack. "Sasuke, I'm leaving for two months so no I can't be your girlfriend. But do us both a favor and move on. Find yourself another girl. I'm sorry." she made her way towards the door. She opened it up looked back at him.

"Goodbye Sasuke." and she closed the door to her apartment and to him.

* * *

**  
MUAHHAHAHA!!!! Sorry guys but I just had to end it. Don't worry the next update will be soon. Can't leave you hanging now can I. Hope you enjoyed. **

**OK, Poll for the next story. I just added another idea so sorry if you already voted but the high school fanfic is winning. So POLL!!!!!!!!**

**Now Before you Poll. REVIEW!!!!!! Because you love me. Thanks to those of you who have reviewed and made my story apart of your favorites and me too. Thanks for everything. **

**Have a nice day!**

**yoyo**


	19. Can't deny Anymore

**Here it is chapter 18. Sorry to let you know that the next chapter will be the epilogue so this is the final chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it. I think it is good and of course they get together. You will like the end. I can guarantee it so read. **

**THANKS to all of who that reviews. I love you. **

**Disclaimer: Don't even want to say it. So you get it. **

* * *

**Chapter 18**

He didn't exactly know what had just happened. She had rejected him. Even after he had pleaded. What the heck? Standing frozen in the room in which she had left him. He knew he couldn't leave it like that. He couldn't. Tearing himself from his frozen state he tore open the door and ran towards the front gates hoping to catch her before she left.

She had closed the door and hopefully the door would remain that way. Again her heart had twisted when she had said goodbye as if symbolizing everything was really over. Did she want that? She wasn't sure but the next two months would test her and him. Arriving at the gate she saw the two jonin that were to escort her to Suna. She nodded letting them know she was ready to leave. Nodding in reply all three left the gate and her not giving a second glance back to the village. The place the man that somewhere in her broken heart she loved.

When he arrived at the gates he couldn't find her. In the distance he could see the shapes of three people. He wanted to yell something to her. Anything. How could this have happened? It wasn't supposed to end this way. He pounded his fist into the tree nearest him. How could she? How could she leave him after he had confessed in a small way to her? She could have agreed to be his girlfriend even though she was leaving. So why? Why did she say no? He couldn't understand it. Right now he couldn't understand anything. He left the gates heading towards his home and thinking about the next two months that would be so empty.

She felt his chakra stop at the gates entrance. She could feel his gaze pierce her back even at such a far distance. This is how it had to be. If only for two months. Things needed to be healed and Suna would hopefully heal them. She shifted her pack on her shoulders. The two jonin had glanced at her when she shifted. Her mind raced with thoughts of how things would be in two months but she couldn't she had a mission to do and she would do her mission.

Tsunade had seen the Uchiha walk away from the gate. She had notice the forlorn look on his face as he realized she was to far to reach by voice. She had heard rumors that the Uchiha had developed feelings for her apprentice yet she didn't know how deep they had run until she saw his face looking out to where Sakura was. They were longing yet lonely. She figured something had to have happened right before she left for him to come running to the gates like that. But she had to wonder if her apprentice felt the same for him as he felt for her. The death of Ryu had been hard and was still affecting the girl but the Uchiha was trying to make his way into her heart as she had done so many years before. She sighed watching the last Uchiha make his way back towards his home bearing a rejected look upon his face. These next two months would either break him or make his resolve even more convincing. Hopefully the latter.

* * *

**  
One Month Later **

She walked along the dustier streets Suna making her way to the small apartment that had been given to her for her stay in Suna. When she had arrived the Kazekage had greeted warmly. Inquiring about her and of course Naruto. She had told him that Naruto was well and missed seeing his friend. She hadn't seen Gaara in such a long time it was good to see him again. He had showed her to apartment near the Kazekage's Tower. It was a small one bedroom apartment with a bathroom, a small kitchen and a small front room with a couch. She had welcomed the change in atmosphere. He had then showed her to the hospital where she had been given a tour of her new surroundings. Gaara had told her that he wold brief her on what she would do the following day. Her objective simple. Help the medical ninjas progress further in healing techniques. None were as advanced as she was or Tsunade. She had gladly accepted the challenge. Her life had been training the current medic nins for fourteen plus hours and then going home to crash.

She didn't have a lot of time to wonder about the man who held the broken pieces of her heart. She would often wonder if he took her advice and found another woman to settle down with. She would feel a longing to be with him at times. Her heart rebelling against her mind of not wanting to think about him. She had grown accustomed to seeing his face before sleep consumed her as if reminding her of her love for the man. But she was here in Suna and he was in Konoha. They were leading lives separate from each other for the time and she was ok with that. She needed her heart to heal.

He didn't know if he could take the solitude anymore. His world seemed to dissolve when she had left. His house becoming even colder than before. The bed seemed bigger even though she had only spent one night in it. The village seemed to be quieter, less bright without her there. She wasn't walking through the streets showing off her brilliant smile. When he had passed by her apartment it had been locked up. Furniture had been covered and some items taken out for safe-keeping.

Still he couldn't understand her decision to not be with him. He knew that mistakes were made in the past and that was a reason for her to reject him. The Hokage had been sending him out on weekly C to B rank missions as if wanting to keep his mind off the pink-haired kunoichi that his mind and heart were so set on getting. He didn't know how much longer he could take of this distance between them. He had frequently wondered if he was on her mind. And if he was what was she thinking. He would fall onto his bed at night and always wake up wishing she was warming him in the morning.

* * *

**Another Month Later**

She closed the door to the apartment she had called home for the past two months. She was to report to the Kazekage before being escorted by two Konoha jonin back to Konoha. Making her way towards the tower she thought of all the things she had done over the past two months. The people she had met and worked with. The patients that she had taken care of. The ninjas she had trained. Knocking on the door to the Kazekage's office she heard him tell her to come in. She walked in and was greeted by two familiar faces. Looking first at the blonde haired hyperactive ninja that was her best friend, Naruto. Then to the Jonin reading a little orange book leaning against the wall. Naruto of course couldn't refrain from walking up to her and hugging her like no tomorrow while Kakashi simply said 'yo'. Turning to the Kazekage she thanked him for all he had done. She bowed respectfully. "Thank you Sakura for the help you have provided Suna with. It was much appreciated." "You're welcome." "I am sure you miss your home so I give you leave. Your mission has been completed." She smiled thinking of her home. The three turned to leave the room and then leave the village heading back towards home in Konoha.

Sasuke couldn't find the dobe anywhere or the perverted ex-sensei of his. He had been looking around Konoha for at least an hour. After finally giving up he started for the Uchiha Compound. Walking by Sakura's apartment he remembered that she was due to return soon. Maybe in the next few days. He now knew where the dobe and the pervery were. Escorting her back to Konoha. Smirking to himself he was happy that she would be home in a few days. And when she returned he would ask her again and this time with a different answer and reaction from her. He wanted his house to have a woman in it to give it a warm feeling. Almost comforting. And she would be the one to bring that warmth and comfort to the house. For once he knew that he wouldn't have a hard time sleeping that night as promises of her return were on his mind.

The three had stopped for the night in a small clearing. A stream was nearby offering them water and fish. Sakura was leaning against a fallen log near the fire. The two men with her were sitting cross legged on the ground near her and the fire. Naruto brought up conversation first. "Sakura-chan, how was Suna?" "It was nice there. I was at the hospital mostly so I didn't get to have a grand tour of the place but from what I got to see it was nice." She became silent. "How is Konoha?" Naruto looked at Kakashi who looked back at him. "Good. Everyone misses you. Tsunade has drunk more sake in the last two months than I have ever seen her drink." He laughed. Sakura chuckled. "Well she is going to gave to have to cut back once I get back." "Yeah and Ino complains that nothing is interesting anymore without you there." Naruto looked at Kakashi for a sign that he should go on with what he was about to say. Kakashi just looked at him. So he took a deep breath and began. "Sasukes doing fine too." he saw Sakura stiffen. "He misses you, you know." Naruto looked at the girl. She seemed frozen. "Sakura, he cares for you. He's been out of his mind these past two months." He looked up at the sky. "Its kind of ironic though. Ryu filled the space that was in your heart when Sasuke left and now Sasuke wants to fill the gap that Ryu once filled." He chuckled. "Life can be decieving, ne?" he said looking at the pink haired woman who looked into the fire with seemingly emotionless eyes.

She rolled onto her back. She couldn't sleep. Dang Naruto. Bringing Sasuke up in their conversation. He was being the mindless idiot he had always been. But the words that Naruto had spoken were ironic. Ryu filled the gap Sasuke had made when he left and now Sasuke was trying to fill the gap that Ryu had left behind. The world was cruel. Over the past two months, even though she had tried to deny herself of all feelings for him she couldn't. He plagued her thoughts, her mind, her heart. If she wasn't concentrating on a patient her thoughts had wandered to him. She silently began crying knowing that she was trying to deny something that could no longer be denied. Her want for him.

He couldn't sleep. He knew she would be returning soon and that made his mind wander. He wanted things to be different. He wanted to make her his. He wanted her to come back realize what he had been trying to give her and she would willingly and openly come to him. That was how he wanted it to be. It was how it was supposed to be and thats the way it would be if he had anything to do with it.

* * *

The threesome arrived at the gates before sunset. Sakura told Naruto and Kakashi that she would report to Tsunade. The two left waving goodbye to her as she made her way towards the Hokage's Tower. Looking around to see what had changed in the town and by the looks of it nothing. Makign her way towards the door of her shishou's office she knocked lightly and entered. Walking in she saw the sake bottles sitting on the desk. "Naruto wasn't joking." she sweatdropped. Rolling her eyes she proceeded to wake her sensei getting yelled at in the process.

Rubbing her ear "Shishou must you yell at me when I just barely got back?" Tsunade opened an amber eye to look at her apprentice. "Ah, Sakura you're back. Give me the details later." she closed her eyes and fell back asleep. "All that work and she goes back to sleep." Sakura grumbled and left eager to go home.

Upon arriving at her door to her apartment she noticed a note attached to the door. Opening it up and reading the contents she sighed.

_Go to Team Seven Bridge _

That was all it said. Sakura almost ignored the note but she couldn't when she placed a hand on the door knob to open it. Sighing she dropped her pack and made her way to the bridge. 'What the heck?' was all she thought clearly wanting to beat the person who wrote the note for disturbing her was-going-to-be-a-quiet-evening. Huffing and growling she made her way to the bridge. Finding no one there she grew even angrier that the note-writer was a jerk to write the letter and then not show up. Turning back in the direction of where her apartment was she made a move to begin walking but was stopped short by the voice.

"You came." 'Oh, kami you hate me.' She turned around to face him. "Yes, Sasuke?" He looked at her glad that she had come. Without even thinking he walked up to her, grabbed her shoulders, and kissed her not caring about the repercussions. He wanted to kiss her. Hold her. Make her his.

Eyes widened in shock at such a bold move. Feeling him press harder her resolve crumbled and she did the only thing she could even think about doing. Kissing him back. He felt her respond only intensifying the feelings which had overtaken him and by the way things were going her also. Drawing back he whispered into her ear. "Sakura." She shivered. "Yes?" she whispered. "I'm sorry." her heart jumped. Had he really said those two words. Two words that were equal to the three words that she also longed to hear him say. "Do you mean it?" "Yes." she let the tears fall. Tipping her chin up to his face he looked deeply into her jade eyes and kissed her again. Sliding his arms around her small body he held her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt herself being picked up and carried away from the bridge him still kissing her.

* * *

They arrived at the Uchiha Compound. Her carried her to his house before letting her down. Walking inside Sakura went straight to a couch and set herself down motioning for him to sit down with her. He sat down beside her. She looked at him as he began to speak. "Sakura," he couldn't find the right words to express himself to her. "I'm sorry about the past but thats what it is. The past. I want to start over." he took her face in his hands. "I want to be with you. These past two months have killed me. Not being near you. Not seeing you. Not hearing your voice or laughter." he kissed her forehead. "You were always on my mind. You never left my thoughts." he moved to kissing her cheeks. "Sakura be my girlfriend." he kissed her lips. "and in time my wife." he mumbled against her lips before claiming them.

Her mind could hardly register the words her had spoken. Be his girlfriend and then in the future his wife. She could hardly believe it. "Sasuke, say it." she murmured. "Aishiteru Sakura." Her heart leaped. He said the word she had waited so long to hear. "Arigato Sasuke-kun." He smirked against her lips. The -kun was back. And again he kissed her, this time passionately.

Eyes fluttering open to the image of her raven haired companion in bed. She looked upon his features. Having a serene look about him as he slept. She pushed a few of his raven bangs away from his face. She recollected the last few words of their brief conversation. She had accepted. She was his girlfriend. The thought pleased her. She was his and he was hers. She had finally gotten a happy ending with a man she could never fight to love. For loving him came naturally. She looked at his face seeing his onyx eyes open she smiled. "Good Morning." she said lightly kissing his lips, for it was the first morning of being together with him.

"Aishiteru Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**Hopefully that ending didn't completey suck but hey you still got the epilogue to read. Hope you enjoyed that chatper. Sorry if it felt like things were rushed. There was no intention of making it seem so. **

**So I decided I am going to try two stories at once as I feel like it and with my updating skills hopefully it won't be too hard so. I have decided that the High School fanfic will be out first so I created a new poll for you to vote on the other story I should do at the same time so POLL!!!**

**Ok now REVIEW so I know how I did on this chappie.**

**Ja Ne**

**yoyo**


	20. Epilogue

**Sooooooooooo I said that I wasn't going to write another chapter in Sakura's point of view like in the prologue but I decided I would do it for the epilogue so please don't shoot me. A reviewer said that they liked the first person view better so I decided to make the epilogue like the prologue. **

**Enjoy reading the final part of Fighting Love.**

**Disclaimer: Again Don't want to say anything so I won't. **

* * *

**Epilogue**

I didn't realize that life was so uncontrolled until Uchiha Sasuke walked back into my life. I had life planned out. I would marry Ryu and begin a life with him. I didn't believe in such a thing as fate as Neji believed in. I had dreams, hopes, aspirations that I thought couldn't come true with Sasuke. In my experience with the guy I had only ever known coldness, a leave-me-alone-or-die attitude and him being a prick. But hey six years changed me and I guess they changed him as well and for the better might I add.

When Sasuke asked me to be his girlfriend I really thought he had lost his mind. Well the first time when I rejected him but I had valid reasons. I can now understand him in the respect that I know what it feels like for the people you love to get taken away. He had his clan and family taken away while the love of my life had been taken from me in such a cruel manner. I can sympathize with him. When he asked I was scared. Scared of having someone taken away from me again. I think I know why he never wanted to get close to anyone but when he finally did get close he pushed them away or knocked them out, literally. I was scared of losing another man I had fallen in love with.

We girls have fragile hearts. We aren't like guys who can rebound. Our hearts take in everything. We can be such naïve creatures yet that is what makes us females. Our hearts. We love and we learn yet we can not always forget. When we lose our hearts to someone they are gone. They men we give it to has out very essence in their hands. And when your essence is nearly gone you don't want to give the remaining pieces away. We want to be loved but loved in a way that we know we won't get hurt even though it happens.

But on the opposite side the men we love give their hearts to us because they know we won't try to intentionally hurt them. They trust us with their beings. I held Ryu's heart when he was with me and I still hold his heart as I was the only one to love him like I did. Sasuke gave me his heart later on after breaking mine. Looking back I didn't know when I gave over my heart to him the second time. I could have been the earth-shattering kisses he gave me. I now hold Sasuke's heart as he holds mine.

As the six years Sasuke was gone changed me and then in that one second when I saw him my world as I had known it was cracking and coming down. It really only took a second to re-fall back in love with him. Even though I didn't start to fall in love with him until after Ryu had died I did fall back in love and that scared me. But I realized something. I had tried to deny myself of another relationship after Ryu saying that I could never and would never fall back in love but that's what I learned. I couldn't do anything about loving someone. It comes as naturally as breathing. That's the simple truth.

You can't fight love.

* * *

**  
Ah dang! I am done writing Fighting Love. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this fanfic. **

**Now we all know that when someone is awarded something they always have to thank someone. So I will thank people too.**

**Thanks to the Reviewers**

**Marisela**

**Kunoichi Sedona**

**Tiger Priestess**

**Jellykuh**

**xXSuki-desuXx**

**CrystalSak**

**Lotish**

**Babykat570**

**TheBloodyLoveofSakuraHaruno**

**Kattylin**

**myhiddenlove08**

**Girlalicious**

**SasukexlovesxSakura**

**Krist**

**rezmutt**

**Shessomaru Dogdemon**

**Thanks to those who also put this story on their Favorite Stories and Story Alerts.**

**Thanks to those who have yet to review to this story. Thanks**

**Ok now after reading that you can review too. I love reviews!! Thanks for reviewing and reading!!**

**Ja Ne**

**til next time**

**yoyo**


	21. AN sorry for Confusion

**For those of you who just read chapter 20 after I completed Fighting Love read this.**

**Hey People. I just wanted to let you know that if you thought I rushed the ending I think you might have forgotten to read Chapter 19. I did a two chapter update. That was my fault I should have spaced them out a little. Sorry for the confusion.**

**yoyo**


End file.
